


Occasioni

by milly_n_a



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milly_n_a/pseuds/milly_n_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se dalla vita ormai cerchi silenzio, meditazione, studio e la compagnia di un cane e di un cavallo, ritrovarti catapultato in un mare di parole che hanno profumo di pasticceria raffinata, occhi di mercurio, capelli biondissimi, abiti di sartoria e una Mustang Shelby rosso fuoco, può destabilizzarti?<br/>Chiedilo a Chris … lui ne sa qualcosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christian Blackhorse

La sua vita era tranquilla. A trentasette anni, si era ritirato a vivere nella bella casa di proprietà, nella tenuta in Montana, perché non sopportava più la grande città, le sue ingerenze, la sua incapacità di silenzio.

Nato e cresciuto fra quelle montagne, poco più che ventenne ne era fuggito per soddisfare la bruciante passione di guardare il mondo attraverso l'obiettivo della propria reflex.

Per oltre un lustro la privacy non fu un problema, poi, circa dieci anni prima, la notorietà di Christian Blackhorse ebbe un'improvvisa impennata quando un suo servizio fotografico fu pubblicato a sfondo di un ottimo articolo di John Carpenter, non il regista ovviamente, ma il reporter di guerra.

Un paio di giorni dopo l'arrivo a Bagdad del giornalista, Conrad Fennel, il fotografo al suo seguito, perse la vita in un attentato dinamitardo e Carpenter, una volta tornato in patria, scrisse le pagine che gli valsero diversi premi letterari.

In un primo momento John pensò di pubblicare l'articolo su fondo bianco, per commemorare il collega caduto, ma le sole parole senza immagini non avrebbero reso lo stesso effetto né attirato la medesima attenzione, di conseguenza l'editore non fu affatto d'accordo.

Risultò allora necessario procurare alcune fotografie che supportassero il testo. Solo allora Carpenter ricordò un giovane, con lunghi capelli neri e barba appena accennata, che strisciava per le strade della città con un paio di reflex appese al collo. Rammentò anche di averlo notato aggirarsi nella hall dell'albergo dove erano scesi con Fennel.

Chiamare la direzione dell'hotel e chiedere se lo conoscessero fu affare di una decina di minuti per uno con la sua fama. Certo, sapevano chi era l'uomo che cercava perché era passato a chiedere del fotografo la sera prima dell'esplosione e aveva lasciato per lui il proprio recapito telefonico con preghiera di riferirglielo.

Ovviamente, Conrad Fennel non effettuò mai quella telefonata perché morì prima di ricevere il messaggio, dilaniato dall'auto-bomba lanciata verso l'albergo dove soggiornavano molti giornalisti occidentali.

L'attentatore suicida uccise nove civili tra europei, statunitensi e autoctoni e ferì una cinquantina di persone di diverse nazionalità.

John Carpenter, invece, rimasto bloccato a letto con un mal di testa feroce, tornò in patria illeso.

Il numero di telefono lasciato dal giovane, ancora registrato nei file riguardanti la stanza e il loro soggiorno, venne prontamente riferito all'importante cronista che non sprecò neanche un secondo e chiamò immediatamente.

Due giorni dopo si incontrarono a New York, nella sede del giornale, per visionare le immagini e stabilire se valesse la pena pubblicarle.

Non appena aprirono il book di Blackhorse e cominciarono a sfogliare le fotografie a colori e in bianco e nero, sia l'editore che il giornalista si resero conto che Fennel stesso, con tutta la capacità ed esperienza di cui era dotato, non avrebbe potuto fare di meglio. Gli scatti erano nitidi, incisivi, crudi e rispecchiavano senza fronzoli la disperazione, il dolore e, al tempo stesso, la caparbietà e la forza del popolo iracheno schiacciato tra i soldati stranieri delle Forze di Pace e i terroristi di Al Quaeda.

Blackhorse non credeva possibile che un giornalista del calibro di John Carpenter si interessasse al suo lavoro e volesse addirittura utilizzarlo per accompagnare il proprio articolo e, quando la sua naturale timidezza e ritrosia venne scambiata quale espediente per far lievitare il prezzo, sentì pronunciare cifre che non avrebbe mai immaginato.

Dopo aver chiarito che non era quello il suo intento, firmò il contratto con l'editore.

Il Pulitzer andò a Carpenter per i testi e a Blackhorse per la fotografia.

Improvvisamente il nome di quel giovane uomo allampanato, con i capelli lunghi e neri e gli occhi talmente scuri da rendere impossibile distinguere le iridi dalle pupille, non ancora trentenne, divenne noto a tutti: ogni galleria avrebbe voluto ospitare una sua personale, ogni giornale avrebbe voluto pubblicare un suo scatto, ogni modella e modello avrebbero voluto posare per lui.

Una follia per un tipo così solitario e schivo, che nulla mai aveva avuto a che fare con la massa.

Suo malgrado venne fagocitato dal mondo irrequieto e invadente della notorietà e per ben cinque anni visse a New York e si destreggiò come poté in quella vita, poi decise che nulla al mondo avrebbe valso la sua stabilità mentale e fuggì dalla città acquistando una proprietà in Montana, una tenuta un po' fuori dall'abitato della cittadina di provincia dov'era cresciuto.

Spesso scappava per lunghi viaggi, lasciando la proprietà alle cure di una persona di fiducia, un uomo di mezza età che teneva ordinato il giardino intorno alla casa, gli procurava la legna per l'inverno e gli portava anche la spesa a domicilio, le rare volte in cui era a casa.

Durante le sue fughe raggiunse mete lontane: la Scandinavia con le sue foreste _bianche;_ l'Africa tra paesaggi di surreale bellezza, città sovrappopolate e fronti di guerre dimenticate; la Patagonia con il ghiaccio blu; il Centro America con gli antichi resti delle città Maya; la Cina dove girovagò per due mesi interi tra la desolazione dei deserti e delle imponenti montagne, i monasteri e le grandi megalopoli dell'est passando per la Grande Muraglia; il Giappone; il Nepal; l'India.

Viaggiò il mondo in lungo e in largo durante i successivi cinque anni dall'acquisto della casa e produsse materiale per dieci mostre personali cui rifiutò categoricamente di presenziare ogni volta che gli fu possibile.

I suoi scatti erano ormai considerati opere d'arte e un editore gli aveva chiesto di organizzare il materiale per una pubblicazione con fotografie e piccoli aneddoti a esse collegati.

Chris decise che era venuto il momento di godersi quella bella casa; comprò un cavallo - ora poteva permetterselo - e adottò un cane dal canile municipale, un cucciolo razza _fantasia_.

Da quattro mesi era fermo a casa e non gli mancavano affatto gli aerei, i treni o le navi, tanto meno la gente e il baccano. Semmai aveva nostalgia del brusio salmodiante dei monasteri del Nepal e del Tibet o dei silenzi immoti delle grandi foreste imbiancate dal gelo perenne in Lapponia.

Stava aspettando la neve che avrebbe inesorabilmente ricoperto tutto il suo mondo ovattando luci e rumori.

Cercava di classificare tutte le foto per dare loro un ordine temporale, poi le avrebbe avvicinate per temi per osservare come, nel tempo, il suo occhio avesse cambiato angolazione nel cogliere soggetti, particolari e visioni d'insieme.

Mentre gli scatti degli ultimi sei anni erano quasi tutti in digitale, salvati su diversi supporti, e quindi semplici da archiviare, spostare, confrontare, quelli relativi ai suoi primi anni erano in analogico su pellicola che doveva essere stampata.

Aveva destinato due stanze dell'interrato a laboratorio, attrezzate di tutto il necessario per la stampa fotografica sia in bianco e nero che a colori. Erano processi lunghi e laboriosi che gli portavano via tempo ed energie, ma per lui andava bene così.

Almeno una volta al giorno usciva a cavallo accompagnato da Lex, il cucciolo che ormai era diventato quasi adulto assumendo forme insospettate: aveva la testa simile a quella di un lupo, ma era completamente nero ed era grande come un cane da montagna.

Lex era la sua ombra: dormiva ai piedi del suo letto, stava fermo e tranquillo mentre lui lavorava nel laboratorio, a volte per ore intere, ma quando capiva che sarebbero usciti a passeggio, impazziva di gioia e gli saltava fin sopra alla testa.

L'uomo di fiducia di Chris aveva preso a lavorare alla tenuta a tempo pieno, ora si occupava anche del cavallo e, qualche volta, giocava con Lex, se era di buon umore.

Le giornate si susseguivano lente, ordinate, piene di lavoro e pensieri e lo vedevano sempre immerso nelle sue fotografie: ognuna aveva una storia, un aneddoto a essa legato, una propria vita e Chris voleva rendere loro giustizia ordinandole e presentandole nel modo giusto, perché chi avesse sfogliato la sua pubblicazione non avrebbe dovuto semplicemente guardarle, ma viverle.

Aveva destinato due stanze dell'interrato a laboratorio, attrezzate di tutto il necessario per la stampa fotografica sia in bianco e nero che a colori. Erano processi lunghi e laboriosi che gli portavano via tempo ed energie, ma per lui andava bene così.

Almeno una volta al giorno usciva a cavallo accompagnato da Lex, il cucciolo che ormai era diventato quasi adulto assumendo forme insospettate: aveva la testa simile a quella di un lupo, ma era completamente nero ed era grande come un cane da montagna.

Lex era la sua ombra: dormiva ai piedi del suo letto, stava fermo e tranquillo mentre lui lavorava nel laboratorio, a volte per ore intere, ma quando capiva che sarebbero usciti a passeggio, impazziva di gioia e gli saltava fin sopra alla testa.

L'uomo di fiducia di Chris aveva preso a lavorare alla tenuta a tempo pieno, ora si occupava anche del cavallo e, qualche volta, giocava con Lex, se era di buon umore.

Le giornate si susseguivano lente, ordinate, piene di lavoro e pensieri e lo vedevano sempre immerso nelle sue fotografie: ognuna aveva una storia, un aneddoto a essa legato, una propria vita e Chris voleva rendere loro giustizia ordinandole e presentandole nel modo giusto, perché chi avesse sfogliato la sua pubblicazione non avrebbe dovuto semplicemente guardarle, ma viverle.


	2. C'è nessuno

Era a zonzo senza meta tra i boschi alle spalle della propria casa. Scese dalla groppa di Velvet - un bell'Appaloosa dal manto baio chiazzato di bianco e dall'ottimo carattere - e camminò con le briglie in una mano e un pezzo di legno nell'altra da lanciare a Lex, che correva avanti a loro per andarlo a raccattare in un gioco ripetuto all'infinito, un gioco che il cane amava molto e cui l'uomo si dedicava con pazienza.

Stava raccogliendo il legno per l'ennesima volta, quando un cavallo elegantissimo, scuro come l'inferno, cavalcato da un impeccabile fantino vestito di tutto punto, scavalcò la siepe a fianco del sentiero con un movimento di un'elasticità invidiabile, per poi lanciarsi a tutta velocità nella boscaglia.

Il primo pensiero di Chris fu per Lex e con un urlo gli ordinò di rimanere fermo sul ciglio della stradina. L'animale obbedì immediatamente, percependo il pericolo nella voce concitata del padrone. Quando cavallo e cavaliere non furono che un ricordo fugace nelle iridi di ossidiana dell'uomo, questi si permise di respirare normalmente e richiamò a sé il proprio cane.

«Quello non è un uomo: è un pazzo. Se fosse passato un millimetro più vicino, ti avrebbe ridotto in poltiglia!» Borbottò chinandosi ad abbracciare il proprio amico fedele e, fortunatamente, ubbidiente. «Torniamo a casa» continuò un po' più tranquillo.

Risalì in groppa a Velvet e ripercorse i propri passi seguito da Lex.

Quando arrivarono nei pressi dell'abitazione, Chris condusse Velvet nella stalla, lo strigliò, gli diede cibo e acqua e solo allora si concesse di rientrare. Si fece una doccia calda e veloce e sostituì i vestiti puzzolenti con una tuta pulita, poi preparò latte caldo per sé e per il cane: le giornate erano già fredde in quell'inizio d'autunno, l'estate non dura molto in Montana.

Dopo aver sorseggiato la bevanda, non aveva voglia di rimettersi al lavoro, così si allungò sul divano permettendo a Lex di stenderglisi accanto con il muso appoggiato alle sue gambe e accese la TV. Fece zapping per qualche minuto, poi si imbatté in un vecchio film western e decise di godersene la fine.

Si era appisolato grazie alla stanchezza della passeggiata, alla doccia, al latte caldo e al complice brusio della TV, quando sentì il cane agitarsi al proprio fianco.

«Non dirmi che vuoi di nuovo uscire ...», mugugnò senza accennare il minimo movimento e lasciando che l'animale si alzasse dal piacevole giaciglio. “ _Avrà sentito qualcosa ...”,_ pensò tra sé già nuovamente mezzo assopito.

Il campanello di casa suonò importuno. Lex uggiolò e poi abbaiò forte finché Chris non si tirò in piedi.

Il fastidioso _suonatore di campanelli_ premette nuovamente il bottone facendo sì che il rumore si ripetesse seguito prima dal guaito e poi dal latrare forsennato del cane, finché stavolta Chris non arrivò alla porta e l'aprì. L'animale si precipitò ad annusare il nuovo venuto dalle caviglie all'inguine senza che questi si scomponesse minimamente.

«Buona sera. Sono il suo nuovo vicino … anche se tre miglia forse non fanno di me un vicino, ma qui le distanze sono molto dilatate rispetto alla città.» La voce usciva da un paio di labbra sottili in un viso dall'incarnato incredibilmente chiaro, che ricopriva zigomi alti e ben disegnati, un naso dritto e sottile, un mento regolare, il tutto sormontato da due occhi brillanti e intelligenti, gli occhi più strani che Chris avesse mai visto, sembravano di mercurio liquido. I capelli erano biondissimi, quasi bianchi - splendenti era il termine giusto - lisci e sembrava che nessuno ci mettesse le forbici da un po'. Chissà perché, ebbe la sensazione che gli ricordassero qualcuno, ma non avrebbe saputo dire chi.

«Tra le vie del centro,» continuò il giovane, «i vicini sono dall'altra parte di un muro tanto sottile da poterli sentire anche solo sospirare. Imbarazzante, no?» e non aveva ancora smesso di parlare da quando la porta si era aperta.

«Esatto,» si produsse Chris laconico e caustico, ma l'altro parve non accorgersi del suo malumore latente.

La luce del giorno, intanto, aveva lasciato il passo alle ombre dense della sera: “ _Quanto ho dormito?_ ” Si ritrovò a pensare l'uomo mentre le sue narici venivano invase da una fragranza di mela, cannella, vaniglia ... “ _Il profumo del Paese delle Meraviglie_ ”, pensò ancora un po' intontito … e intanto l'altro non aveva ancora chiuso la bocca.

«... così ho pensato che, essendomi appena trasferito nell'abitazione a lei più prossima, era giusto che venissi a presentarmi», porse avanti a sé un pacchetto di forma circolare e aggiunse «questo è per lei.»

Il sorriso del giovane biondo - aveva sicuramente meno di trent'anni - era aperto e gioviale e gli occhi brillavano impertinenti.

L'uomo che aveva davanti, invece, era evidentemente imbarazzato. Era alto, non bello, aveva lunghi capelli scuri come l'inchiostro prigionieri di una coda morbida legata alla base della nuca, occhi dello stesso nero profondo, spalle larghe, fisico asciutto, infilato in una tuta di felpa spessa e larga che non aveva velleità di mettere in mostra, bensì di celare.

«L'ho disturbata?» Il giovane lo guardò meglio, «stava riposando?» Continuò senza dar tregua alle povere orecchie di Chris che chiedevano pietà, «neanche io disdegno un pisolino a volte. Oggi per esempio: dopo una bella cavalcata con il mio Flash, mi sarei messo a riposare, ma avevo deciso di preparare questo dolce e venire a trov ….» non ebbe il tempo di finire il suo sproloquio.

Ecco dove Chris aveva visto quei capelli: fuoriuscivano dal cap del cavallerizzo di quel pomeriggio.

Fu un tutt'uno ringhiare come una belva, prendere il nuovo venuto per il bavero del cappotto di loden grigio antracite e sbraitargli a pochi centimetri dal viso: «La prossima volta che cavalchi in questo bosco, attento a dove vai: oggi pomeriggio hai rischiato di uccidere il mio cane! Testa di cazzo!» Per poi voltarsi e richiudersi la porta alle spalle lasciandolo sulla veranda senza dargli la possibilità di ribattere.

Ma Lex, che aveva seguito il proprio padrone, non era dello stesso avviso: sedette vicino alla porta grattandola perché venisse riaperta.

«Smettila, Lex» intimò Chris ad alta voce, «non voglio rivedere mai più quello squinternato sprovvisto di cervello!»

L'animale non si diede per vinto e continuò a guaire e a grattare l'uscio, finché l'uomo non lo riaprì ritrovando il giovane nell'esatta posizione in cui l'aveva lasciato.

Felice, Lex uscì ancora ad annusare l'ospite inatteso e gli cacciò il muso nella mano che teneva lungo il fianco fino a strappargli una carezza.

Il nuovo venuto abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise al grosso cane. «Il tuo padrone è un po' rozzo, ma non è cattivo: noi lo sappiamo, vero? Anche se fa tutto il possibile perché nessuno se ne accorga.»

Con un sospiro spazientito, Chris si ridusse a farsi di lato e a lasciarlo entrare: erano due contro uno.

«Ah, per la cronaca, io mi chiamo David Dragon, ma tutti mi chiamano Dave, e tu?»

Non aveva senso continuare con le formalità dopo essere stato preso per il bavero in malo modo, anche se la scena non lo aveva minimamente turbato, né stava minimamente considerando la possibilità di tacere. «E tu», ripeté, «qual è il tuo nome?»

«Fa pure come fossi a casa tua», lo apostrofò invece caustico il padrone di casa senza rispondergli, notando che si era diretto in cucina, aveva appoggiato il cappotto, cercato coltello, piattini, cucchiaini e ora stava servendo il dolce in modo impeccabile.

«Grazie, sei molto ospitale,» asserì il giovane facendo finta di non accorgersi della tirata, «quando ero bambino volevo diventare cuoco, ho persino frequentato alcuni corsi di cucina, ma poi ho scoperto che la mia vera indole è scrivere. Lavoro nel giornale in città, e tu che fai nella vita?»

Continuava a porre domande e l'uomo continuava a non rispondere, osservandolo invece muoversi in quella casa come se gli appartenesse da sempre.

«Ok! Lo chiederò alla vedova Chace, lei sa sempre darmi informazioni preziose su tutti gli abitanti della città e dei dintorni.»

A quel punto Christian si arrese.

«Mi chiamo Chris e per parte della mia vita ho scattato fotografie. Ora mi sto prendendo un periodo di pausa, vivo qui e vado in giro con il mio cavallo e il mio cane, finché qualche pazzo scriteriato non me li ucciderà cavalcando come se fosse inseguito da tutti i demoni dell'inferno.» La sua voce trasudava sarcasmo da tutte le sillabe.

«Devi dirmi» iniziò allora David sedendo a tavola di fronte a lui senza dare mostra di aver notato minimamente le manovre del padrone di casa, «perché mai una persona dovrebbe spendere un sacco di soldi per comprare un cavallo da corsa, se non per farlo correre?»

«Esistono radure con piste battute dov'è più agevole far correre i cavalli indemoniati come il tuo, si chiamano ippodromi: chissà se ne hai mai sentito parlare. Lì non possono far male a nessuno.» L'ultima parola fu pronunciata come un sussurro perché il profumo del _Paese delle Meraviglie_ gli si era insinuato nelle narici mentre respirava, nella bocca mentre parlava, arrivando fino alla base della parte pensante del suo cervello e gli impediva di emettere altri suoni se non un mugolio indistinto e soddisfatto.

Senza riuscire a evitarlo, prese un cucchiaino pieno di dolce e lo portò alle labbra. Era una torta di mele dolce, profumata, intrigante, speziata, faceva pensare contemporaneamente alle nuvole e al peccato. Era morbidissima e leggerissima e i profumi usati - tra cui riconosceva la vaniglia e la cannella, ma era sicuro che ci fosse dell'altro – gli sconvolsero le papille gustative dandogli la sensazione sensuale di un bacio rubato.

Un altro mugolio beato gli sfuggì senza controllo dalla gola mentre, a occhi chiusi, masticava e gustava.

«Posso sentirmi autorizzato a pensare che ti piaccia?» Domandò allora l'ospite biondo con un guizzo impertinente nello sguardo.

Chris si riscosse appena, aprì gli occhi e annuì.

«Bene,» sorrise Dave soddisfatto, «posso darne un pezzetto anche a lui?» Chiese ancora guardando il cane, seduto dritto e attento accanto a loro, che non perdeva neppure una sola espressione estasiata del viso del proprio padrone, leccandosi vistosamente i baffi.

«A Lex? Sì, certo. Direi che non stia aspettando altro,» rispose l'uomo distrattamente riscuotendosi appena da quel torpore estatico partito dalle sue papille gustative, «l'hai fatto tu?» Bofonchiò assente mentre il giovane appoggiava il pezzetto di dolce nella ciotola del cane che, a sua volta, rimase a guardare il padrone.

«Mangia» ordinò allora Chris, sapendo che stava aspettando la sua approvazione prima di fiondarsi su quella delizia.

«Io so cucinare i dolci, tu sai addestrare i cani,» constatò Dave ammirato.

«Non sono un bravo addestratore, ma in compenso lui è molto intelligente,» si schermì il padrone di casa mentre si serviva di un'altra porzione di dolce. L'ospite indicò il salotto e chiese «Posso?»

Il suo interlocutore chinò il capo in segno di assenso: che guardasse pure la sua casa mentre lui si godeva il _Paese delle Meraviglie_.

Dopo qualche minuto, finito di mangiare la seconda fetta di torta, Christian si fece violenza e si staccò a forza dal tavolo di cucina per raggiungerlo nella stanza accanto.

«Come fai ad avere queste fotografie?» Dave stava esaminando alcune foto sparse sul tavolino del salotto. «Sono bellissime e so anche di chi sono: Blackhorse. Ho seguito le sue mostre personali negli ultimi tre anni. Le sue foto _parlano_ … e costano una fortuna. Come fai ad averne così tante? E queste … non le ho viste nelle mostre, sono sempre sue? Sì, riconosco la mano, anche se lo stile è leggermente diverso … sembra quasi che ci sia un timore reverenziale.» Continuava a parlare a ruota libera.

«Sono inedite e non verranno mai esposte, vendute o pubblicate: l'ho promesso prima di scattarle in un monastero in Nepal,» commentò Chris alle sue spalle.

«Ma allora tu sei Blackhorse!» Gli occhi di mercurio liquido si puntarono su di lui con rispetto e ammirazione.

Incredibile: il fiume di parole aveva smesso di sgorgare dalla bocca di David che ora si era nuovamente voltato a scrutare le fotografie, una per una, in religioso silenzio.

“ _Averlo saputo_ ” pensò Chris “ _gliele avrei mostrate subito._ ”

«Sono meravigliose, reali ...» sussurrò l'ospite con reverenza, «non so come spiegarti.» Si voltò a guardare il fotografo e domandò: «Hai idea di cosa scatenino nell'immaginario di chi le guarda?»

«No» rispose lui sinceramente, «alcune sono buone, ma dire che sono meravigliose … è un'esagerazione.»

«A cosa stai lavorando?» Dave era curioso e nulla poteva arginarlo.

«Una pubblicazione per un editore che mi ha chiesto di organizzarle, catalogandole come meglio credo, abbinandole a testi che spieghino lo stato d'animo e la situazione dello scatto, magari con qualche aneddoto, specialmente se piacevole o comico.»

«Wow!» sbottò David «sarò il primo a comprarla!»

Intanto il grosso cane, dopo aver ingurgitato la fetta di torta e leccato per bene la ciotola, li aveva raggiunti e se ne stava accucciato sul folto tappeto davanti al caminetto guardandoli alternativamente, senza perdere né un suono né un gesto dei due.

«Devo chiederti un favore enorme» iniziò Chris con fare preoccupato.

«Se posso, volentieri» si offerse il suo vicino molto interessato.

«So di chiederti molto, visto che sei un giornalista, ma vorrei che tenessi per te l'ubicazione della mia casa e il fatto che sto preparando il libro che, tra l'altro, non so bene ancora se e quando verrà pubblicato. Amo la mia tranquillità e non voglio trovarmi paparazzi abbarbicati sulla veranda ogni volta che esco di casa.»

Erano l'uno di fronte all'altro e si guardavano dritti negli occhi: le stelle di mercurio nel buio della notte.

«Non uscirà una parola su di te dalla mia penna, finché non sarai tu a chiedermelo espressamente» promise solennemente il giovane.

«Te ne sono molto grato: sono fuggito da New York per non avere più gente intorno» spiegò, poi, guardando il tavolo dove erano sparse le fotografie, continuò «puoi sceglierne qualcuna, se ti interessano davvero tanto.»

Dave spalancò oltremodo gli occhi che erano diventati splendenti come l'argento e a Chris sembrò di potercisi specchiare dentro.

«Davvero posso averne una? Quella che mi piace di più? Ma come faccio a scegliere? Sono tutte bellissime!»

«Anche più di una: io posso ristamparle quando voglio. Ho un laboratorio al piano di sotto, per queste che sono su pellicola. Se ne prendi qualcuna del monastero, però, ti pregherei di non mostrarla … capisci … ho promesso» terminò Chris serio.

«Non mi permetterei mai. Anche se sono meravigliose. Ma perché vuoi regalarmi una foto?» brontolò poi quasi a disagio.

«Non so cucinare dolci» ribatté Chris lapidario.


	3. 3. La vita di sempre

David vide l'utilitaria rossa parcheggiata in uno dei loro posti macchina e capì che Thomas era già a casa. Accidenti! Voleva fargli una sorpresa: tornare prima, riordinare un po', rendere la casa un po' più accogliente – ultimamente la stavano usando come un albergo a ore – e preparare un bagno caldo con candele profumate e qualcosa di goloso da mangiare insieme. Invece lui era già tornato.

Salì con l'ascensore e aprì la porta con le proprie chiavi.

«Ciao, sono arrivato!» Esordì, mordendosi subito dopo la lingua per la banalità del saluto. Certo che era arrivato, visto che lo stava salutando!

Si innervosì ulteriormente.

«Ciao» gli rispose una voce sorpresa dal bagno, e subito dopo ne uscì il proprietario in costume adamitico, per nulla imbarazzato, forse solo un po' contrariato.

Passandogli accanto, il bellissimo ragazzo nudo gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio sussurrando un distratto «Bentornato» privo di ogni allegria.

«Grazie» mugugnò il giornalista in risposta, «com'è andata oggi?» Tentò un dialogo.

«Così, così. Stasera devo vedere un tizio per un lavoro … chissà.» Voce piatta da parte del ballerino e nessuna emozione, mentre si stava vestendo.

«Sono tornato prima sperando di stare un po' con te, ma ...» azzardò dubbioso Dave «se devi andare … ultimamente non riusciamo quasi a vederci ...» smozzicò ancora.

Il bellissimo giovane bruno lo gratificò di un mezzo sorriso; aveva indossato solo un paio di jeans a vita bassissima che lo fasciavano come una seconda pelle e lasciavano ben poco all'immaginazione. Volteggiò abilmente su se stesso e finì tra le braccia del proprio ragazzo.

Lo baciò sulle labbra, ma l'altro ebbe la netta sensazione che non fosse particolarmente interessato, come se stesse pensando ad altro.

Erano settimane ormai che aveva l'impressione che si guardassero senza vedersi davvero, che dormissero nello stesso letto, ma a chilometri di distanza, che facessero sesso – ottimo sesso, peraltro – senza un minimo di coinvolgimento sentimentale. A riprova delle sue sensazioni, il bel moro lo toccò nei punti giusti per farlo infiammare: gli sfiorò sapientemente la nuca con le dita affusolate, gli addentò leggermente il collo e i capezzoli attraverso la stoffa della camicia per poi spogliarlo di quell'indumento, spalmarglisi addosso, muovendo con perizia le anche contro le sue e ottenendo la voluta eccitazione.

A Dave sembrò di vedere la meccanica dietro quei gesti, ma, malgrado ciò, si accese in lui la speranza di riuscire proprio quella sera a riconquistare la confidenza e la complicità perdute.

Lo attirò a sé e tentò di bacialo a fondo, dolcemente, per riuscire a trovare la tenerezza e il calore da un po' trascurati tra loro, ma l'altro sgusciò come un'anguilla tra le sue mani, sfregando poi maliziosamente il sedere perfetto contro il suo inguine.

«Ti voglio ...» sibilò eccitato «subito!» Quindi si diresse verso il loro letto, ancora sconvolto dalla notte precedente, e vi si allungò per mettere in mostra il corpo longilineo e flessuoso. Si liberò immediatamente dell'unico indumento indossato e, gloriosamente nudo, allungò le braccia verso l'altro ragazzo rimasto stregato a osservarlo.

«Vieni, amore … vieni da me, adesso!» Comandò e lo spettatore istupidito non osò negarsi: terminò di spogliarsi velocemente e lo raggiunse sul materasso, che cedette sotto il suo peso.

Baciò le labbra piene e morbide, mentre sentiva sulla propria schiena le mani del ragazzo che facevano cose meravigliose. Gli accarezzò il fianco e scese con la bocca a mordicchiare le clavicole esposte: aveva intenzione di accarezzare quella pelle ambrata in ogni più piccolo anfratto, leccare, mordicchiare, baciare ogni più piccola curva o sporgenza, titillare i capezzoli bruniti e perdersi nell'adorazione di quel corpo perfetto, ma il suo ragazzo non era dello stesso avviso.

Thomas si allungò verso il comodino, prese un flaconcino di lubrificante e se ne dosò un ricciolo denso sulle dita, lo scaldò tra i palmi e poi iniziò a cospargerne generosamente il sesso di Dave già sufficientemente eccitato.

Questi tentò di protestare «Aspetta ...», ma i movimenti vogliosi e provocanti del ballerino lo portarono al punto di non ritorno.

«Prendimi!» Non era una preghiera quella del moro, anche se sussurrata appena, con voce roca di passione, era inequivocabilmente un ordine.

A David non restò che accontentarlo. Fece per spostarsi su di lui per poterlo guardare negli occhi dorati mentre entrava nel suo corpo, ma l'altro si rigirò dandogli la schiena e sporgendo il bacino invitante, mentre si metteva carponi sul letto.

Dave si sentì quasi mancare alla vista di Thomas, bellissimo e così accattivante, era addirittura osceno: il corpo completamente esposto, il viso girato di profilo, le labbra semiaperte e le palpebre quasi completamente chiuse, in attesa.

Lo accarezzò lungo la schiena, posizionandosi dietro di lui, gli mordicchiò la base del collo, mentre con una mano scivolava sulle natiche rotonde, nel solco invitante tra esse, e guidava il proprio sesso nel suo accesso più recondito.

Si inoltrò lentamente per non fargli male, era maledettamente eccitante … e ciò rendeva ancora più difficile concentrarsi per evitare movimenti bruschi.

Con un'abile mossa del bacino, però, il ballerino lo seppellì dentro di sé, strappandosi un gemito tra il dolore e il piacere. Era umido, caldo, morbido, Dave avrebbe voluto restare così per sempre. Era a un passo dal venire e si stava trattenendo per restituire al compagno tutto il piacere che stava ricevendo.

Iniziò a muoversi, assecondando il dondolio dell'altro, e lo sentì gorgogliare di piacere quando raggiunse la sua prostata, grazie a un colpo studiato del bacino. Lo vide scaricare sul braccio sinistro tutto il peso del corpo e iniziare a toccarsi con la mano destra.

Questa cosa lo mandava ai pazzi e Thomas, ovviamente, lo sapeva. Si allungò su di lui e, continuando a muoverglisi dentro, aggiunse la propria mano alla sua, sul sesso turgido, e accompagnò quella carezza rude che presto si trasformò in un ritmo insistente, con la stessa cadenza dei bacini uniti e dei loro ansiti.

Il ragazzo sotto di lui urlò di piacere e venne tra le loro mani chiuse una sull'altra e sulle lenzuola sfatte; David non ebbe bisogno di altro: fu fagocitato dalle contrazioni dell'amante e si lasciò andare a un orgasmo esplosivo.

Rotolò sul materasso accanto al corpo sudato e ansante del ballerino. Ora avrebbe voluto solo prenderlo tra le braccia e aspettare che i loro respiri tornassero regolari, per poi baciarlo e coccolarlo, tenendolo stretto e … Thomas guardò l'orologio sul comodino e soffiò ancora ansante «Devo andare».

Senza il minimo rimpianto, filò in bagno e Dave sentì solo lo scrosciare della doccia.

Dopo pochi minuti lo vide tornare in stanza, vestirsi alla velocità della luce e, una volta rimiratosi nello specchio e soddisfatto del proprio riflesso, uscire di casa con un laconico «Non aspettarmi sveglio».

Una volta rimasto solo, il biondo non poté evitare di sentirsi svuotato, usato. Il sesso era appagante, il suo ragazzo era bellissimo, ma a lui mancavano gli scherzi, le risate, il condividere un pasto preparato insieme, il restare accoccolati a raccontarsi le reciproche giornate, il dormire abbracciati.

Thomas sembrava cambiato, come fosse un'altra persona, non c'era quasi mai, si allontanava sempre più e lui non sapeva che fare. Avevano già avuto un paio di crisi nel loro rapporto e David sperava di non dover rivivere altri drammi: vivevano insieme da un po', si erano giurati di amarsi e dirsi sempre tutto, prima che le situazioni diventassero pesanti, prima che i silenzi si facessero insostenibili. Sicuramente non poteva succedere nulla di strano … probabilmente il ballerino si sentiva un po' sotto pressione perché non lavorava da alcune settimane e la cosa cominciava a pesargli, a renderlo più irrequieto del solito.

Si alzò finalmente dal letto e andò a fare una doccia, deciso a fare quello che aveva progettato in origine, ossia mettere a posto la casa e preparare qualcosa di buono: lo avrebbero gustato insieme l'indomani.

 

I giorni si susseguivano lenti, Chris continuava a stampare vecchie foto e a catalogarle per periodo e soggetto. Cercava di rammentare nel modo più preciso possibile i viaggi, le circostanze, buttando giù appunti di situazioni, difficoltà, amicizie, conoscenze, incontri.

Ormai era abituato a veder comparire Dave insieme a un nuovo dolce almeno due volte la settimana. Prima che arrivasse a suonare il campanello, Lex percepiva il suo arrivo e uggiolava contento: ormai riconosceva perfettamente _la voce_ della sua auto appena imboccava il vialetto di accesso alla casa.

Chris sapeva che, quando Lex cominciava a uggiolare in quel modo, Dave era in dirittura d'arrivo con una delle sue specialità. Allora preparava padiglioni auricolari e papille gustative a essere devastati dalla voce del giovane biondo e dalle sue profumate produzioni di raffinata pasticceria.

Quando arrivava, ora con un plum kake, ora con un tirami su, ora con una crostata di frutta, portava una ventata di novità: metteva al corrente il padrone di casa delle ultime notizie riguardanti la cittadina mentre Christian staccava la spina, chiudeva gli occhi e metteva in bocca cucchiaini di paradiso.

Anche Lex riceveva sempre la propria razione di dolce e di attenzioni da parte del biondo, ovviamente sotto forma di carezze e non di chiacchiere. Il cane lo cercava in modo non troppo discreto, andando a ficcargli il muso nel palmo della mano, finché David non gli dedicava un buon quarto d'ora di coccole.

Poi, inevitabilmente, i due uomini si mettevano a parlare di come procedesse il lavoro di Chris, allora Lex si rifugiava sul tappeto ad adorarli a distanza.

 

«Dov'eri qui?» chiese Dave osservando più da vicino un'immagine che ritraeva un paesaggio irreale di dune e rocce dalle forme fantastiche, di mille sfumature di ocra.

«In Nevada. Niente di particolare: ero andato a fare un giro in moto con un amico, siamo stati a zonzo senza meta per due settimane, finché non siamo arrivati in questa zona desertica e, ovviamente, lui ha forato ….»

Senza rendersene conto, Chris iniziò a raccontare quell'avventura con Joseph che era appena stato mollato dalla ragazza - una bellezza da favola dal carattere imperscrutabile - apparentemente senza un motivo.

Il loro viaggio _on the road_ con le loro Harley Davidson era impresso a fuoco nella sua memoria, come l'inconveniente nel deserto e gli incontri casuali, e al tempo stesso particolari, che avevano costellato quei giorni.

Dave aveva abbandonato la foto, aveva appoggiato un gomito sul piano del tavolo, il mento al palmo della mano e si era perso nella contemplazione di quel volto non bello, ma molto espressivo, mentre raccontava l'avventura durante la quale avevano preso vita quelle fantastiche immagini.

Era strano ascoltarlo infilare, l'una dietro l'altra, una quantità così elevata di parole, non era da lui, o forse Chris apparteneva a quel tipo di uomini che parlano solo se hanno qualcosa davvero importante da comunicare.

«Non ricordo di aver parlato così tanto in vita mia,» affermò il padrone di casa riscuotendosi dai ricordi e guardando l'ospite intento a fissarlo e ad ascoltarlo, «non sei solo un buon oratore, ma anche un ottimo ascoltatore. Dovrò tenerlo a mente. Scusa se ti ho annoiato» si schermì.

«Non mi hai annoiato. È davvero interessante ascoltare i racconti dei tuoi viaggi: dovresti scrivere questo per commentare le tue fotografie ...»

«Un conto è raccontare, un altro è scrivere» sentenziò l'uomo improvvisamente serio.

Il biondo ebbe un guizzo malandrino nello sguardo, poi sorrise declamando «Non ti crucciare: cerca la casa del tuo cuore, il resto verrà da sé.»

Chris strabuzzò gli occhi. «Da dove ti viene tanta saggezza?»

«Non è farina del mio sacco: me lo dice sempre mio padre» sorrise Dave «e adesso devo proprio scappare.»

 

Erano trascorsi ben sette giorni dal racconto di Chris e Dave non si era più fatto vivo. Lex continuava a scrutare il vialetto di accesso alla casa nella speranza di veder arrivare la Mustang Shelby rosso fuoco o il bel cavallo scuro, ma non c'era mai loro traccia davanti alla porta.

«Avrà da fare,» gli disse laconico il suo padrone passandogli una grossa mano sulla testa nera, «quando potrà, lo vedremo arrivare, ma prima sentiremo le sue chiacchiere e il profumo dei suoi dolci.»

Ma anche lui cominciava a sentire la mancanza di quel diversivo che, di tanto in tanto, veniva a interrompere la monotonia del loro tran tran quotidiano.

Sentì un'auto nel viale, ma il fatto che Lex non uggiolasse gli preannunciò che, chiunque stesse arrivando, non si trattava sicuramente di Dave.

Quando il campanello suonò, interrompendo la loro pace, andò comunque alla porta. Era un corriere. Lo fece entrare in casa velocemente perché il vento freddo di quel giorno si stava infilando ovunque e rendeva vana la forza del fuoco che bruciava orgoglioso nel camino.

Il giovane in divisa rossa gli porse una busta marroncina e gli chiese una firma per ricevuta, andandosene poi con la stessa rapidità con cui era venuto, portandosi dietro ancora un po' d'aria calda, che lo rincorse impertinente quando aprì la porta, lasciando in cambio uno sbuffo di vento gelido carico di neve.

Il cane volle annusare la busta e uggiolò, come quando Dave lo accarezzava: doveva arrivare da lui quella missiva.

Chris non tentennò oltre: aprì l'involucro e vi trovò un foglio scritto con una grafia elegante e leggermente piegata verso sinistra. Cominciò a leggere e si rese conto che si trattava del racconto dell'avventura nel deserto del Nevada, scritto con uno stile scorrevole e aggraziato, con descrizioni azzeccate e grammatica corretta, ricco di particolari e avvincente: non aveva perso neppure una parola, non una sfumatura.

Sotto il foglio che riportava il racconto, ve n'era un secondo, vergato un po' più in fretta che diceva: _«Mi spiace di avervi abbandonati, ma ho dovuto recarmi per lavoro a Helena senza preavviso. Torno domani, se l'aeroporto è aperto. Se così non fosse, partirò in auto e quindi ci vedremmo dopodomani. Fa un freddo pazzesco anche qui. Spero che l'accluso racconto possa servirti come esempio di quello che avevo pensato per le tue foto. Un abbraccio, non vi ho dimenticati e voi non dimenticatemi. Dave.»_

«Te lo avevo detto che era preso dal lavoro» e così dicendo Chris arruffò il cranio del cane con una carezza ruvida. Si rese conto di sorridere un po' troppo mentre guardava quei fogli scritti a mano e tossì per darsi un contegno, ma Lex non se la bevve così facilmente e redarguì il padrone con un guaito. «E va bene ...» sbottò allora l'uomo, «manca anche a me, basta che la smetti di guardarmi così!»

 

L'indomani, all'ora di pranzo, padrone e cane dividevano equamente un piatto di spaghetti, l'uomo conditi con panna e prosciutto, il cane con crocchette di pesce, quando un'auto si infilò nel vialetto. Lex diede un abbaio poco convinto, ma rificcò il muso nella ciotola, poi, d'un tratto, cominciò a uggiolare e il campanello suonò.

L'animale era già accanto alla porta e la grattava furiosamente quando Chris l'aprì.

«Arrivo adesso dall'aeroporto, sono stanco, affamato e anchilosato dal freddo: mi ospitate? Casa mia è ghiacciata: mentre ero via si è rotto il termostato e la caldaia è rimasta ferma, ora l'ho fatta partire in modalità manuale, ma in casa ci sono due gradi ...» Il taxi, intanto si stava allontanando alle sue spalle.

«Entra, prima che ci buschiamo un accidente tutti e tre» lo ammonì Chris ruvido mentre Lex annusava incessantemente il nuovo arrivato uggiolando e ficcandogli il muso nelle pieghe del cappotto di loden grigio antracite, visto che le sue mani erano occupate da borse e pacchetti.

Dave sorrise pacato con gli occhi d'argento: ora si sentiva proprio a casa, come invece da tempo non riusciva a sentirsi nella propria dimora.

Per cambiare, quando era arrivato Thomas non c'era e non aveva lasciato neppure un biglietto o un messaggio per dire quando sarebbe rientrato.


	4. 4. Ma chi ti ha conciato così?

Era notte, Chris era ancora sveglio a catalogare fotografie dei suoi primi anni. Era talmente intento nel proprio lavoro che, quando suonò il campanello, non si accorse neppure del richiamo.

Lex invece cominciò ad agitarsi e, visto che il suo padrone non accennava a muoversi, prese a tirargli l'orlo dei calzoni.

«Che succede? Vuoi uscire?» Domandò l'uomo sporgendo una mano dal tavolo per accarezzargli il grosso muso nero.

Ma l'animale non si diede per vinto e gli prese il polso in un morso leggero per riscuoterlo dalla sua concentrazione.

Il campanello squillò una seconda volta e Chris finalmente se ne avvide.

«Chissà chi scoccia a quest'ora.» Si alzò di malavoglia e andò ad aprire la porta.

Un taxi giallo era parcheggiato proprio davanti alla casa e il taxista stava già scendendo i pochi scalini della veranda dandosi per vinto, ma, quando sentì il rumore della porta che veniva aperta, tornò sui propri passi di corsa.

«Che succede?» Chiese il padrone di casa cercando di sbirciare l'auto e vedere se nell'abitacolo ci fosse qualcuno di sua conoscenza, il cane invece partì come un razzo e andò a sedere vicino alla portiera posteriore uggiolando.

«Ho portato qui un tizio. Le uniche cose che è riuscito a dirmi sono state il suo nome e questo indirizzo. Spero che lei lo conosca ...» relazionò l'uomo con fare un po' preoccupato.

Chris infilò un giubbotto e lo seguì fino all'auto.

Il taxista aprì lo sportello posteriore e una gamba ciondolò fuori. La scarpa di fattura costosa colpì lo sguardo osservatore dell'uomo che cominciò ad agitarsi anche perché Lex si era messo a guaire articolando versi quasi umani, mentre tirava con i denti il pantalone della gamba scivolata fuori dall'auto.

«Mi sa che le toccherà portarlo di peso: questo non si alza più da solo» asserì l'autista tirandosi indietro.

Chris si affacciò nell'abitacolo e la prima cosa che lo colpì fu il puzzo terribile di alcolici, poi vide il volto di David, tumefatto e sporco di sangue, come pure i suoi serici capelli - di solito così biondi e luminosi - appiccicati e incrostati di fango.

«Dave! Cosa ti è successo? Chi ti ha conciato così?» Gli chiese subito preoccupato, ma non ricevette risposta.

«Forse sarebbe stato meglio portarlo all'ospedale,» si scusò allora contrito il conducente «ma lui non ha voluto.»

«Mi dica quanto le devo, così lo porto in casa.» Chris estrasse il portafogli senza dargli corda.

«Nulla,» rispose l'altro, «mi sono fatto pagare prima: sa com'è, conciato così e chiedeva di essere portato fino qui ... che è ubriaco fradicio si vede anche da lontano ... non potevo rischiare.»

«Certo» commentò il fotografo laconico. Si infilò nuovamente nell'auto e, afferrato un braccio del giovane, lo tirò a sedere.

Un rantolo strozzato uscì dalle labbra di Dave mentre il cane leccava la mano inerte sfuggita all'abbraccio di Chris.

«Ma cosa cazzo hai combinato per ridurti in questo modo?» Gli domandò ancora senza aspettarsi davvero una risposta.

Lo tirò in piedi, si passò un suo braccio sulle spalle e lo portò in casa di peso.

Il taxista sparì nella notte, sollevato per essere riuscito a togliersi da quell'impiccio.

Una volta in casa, Christian stese David sul divano e gli sfilò come poté il lungo loden zuppo, lacero e sporco.

Il giovane era ancora privo di sensi. Solo quando tentò di sfilargli la camicia rantolò un lamento. Così il padrone di casa prese un paio di forbici e tagliò il resto degli indumenti, già comunque strappati, per evitare di provocargli ulteriori dolori svestendolo.

Anche il torace snello e le gambe lunghe erano deturpati da lividi ed ematomi che si andavano scurendo sulla pelle chiarissima, e una brutta ferita colava sangue dalla parte destra del costato.

“ _Un calcio”,_ pensò Chris che, nelle proprie peregrinazioni giovanili, aveva visto più di una persona massacrata nei pestaggi.

Cosa poteva essergli successo?

Quando gli abiti non furono che un mucchio sporco e informe sul pavimento, si armò di diversi asciugamani puliti, di acqua tiepida e ripulì Dave come meglio poté. Poi disinfettò le escoriazioni sul corpo, le fasciò e coprì il giovane con una coperta soffice e calda.

Aggiunse un grosso ciocco di legna nel camino e si apprestò a pulirgli il viso, quel viso che di solito aveva un sorriso malandrino che arrivava sempre a coinvolgere gli occhi grigi.

Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto vedere quelle iridi che sembravano fatte di mercurio liquido; in quel momento erano invece prigioniere delle palpebre tumefatte, che non accennavano a muoversi.

Sarebbe stata una lunga notte, lo sapeva. Si chinò su di lui a tastargli il polso e lo sentì battere, un po' troppo velocemente, ma in modo regolare.

Raccolse gli abiti ormai ridotti a stracci in un sacco da immondizia e li portò fuori dalla porta: l'indomani l'avrebbe infilato nel bidone sulla strada principale.

Rientrato, Christian trovò Lex accucciato sul folto tappeto di lana marrone, intento a toccare dolcemente con il muso umido la mano di Dave che penzolava dal divano. Sedette accanto al proprio fedele amico. Non potevano fare altro per il ragazzo: era ubriaco e malconcio. Potevano solo aspettare.

I minuti si seguirono lenti e Chris rimase a vegliare quel sonno di piombo, finché, un paio d'ore dopo, il giovane non cominciò ad agitarsi e a rantolare.

«Che succede?» Il padrone di casa fu subito in piedi accanto all'infortunato. «Sono Chris, sono qui con te» gli sussurrò per calmarlo.

«Vomito!» Riuscì a urlare l'altro, appena in tempo perché lui potesse avvicinarlo alla sponda del divano e ammucchiare lì sotto gli asciugamani che erano serviti per pulirlo.

A più riprese lo stomaco del giovane si svuotò di tutto l'alcol ingerito e Christian restò lì a sorreggergli la fronte finché non lo vide, pallido a morte, rilassarsi tra le sue mani.

«Basta» rantolò Dave.

Chris, ormai stremato, portò tutto quel lerciume nel bagno di servizio, caricò la lavatrice sul lavaggio più lungo e si risciacquò mani e faccia.

Tornò in salotto e vide che il ragazzo, ormai svuotato, dormiva tranquillo; Lex stava sdraiato accanto al divano con il muso appoggiato alle zampe anteriori, gli occhi mobili andavano del proprio padrone al biondo addormentato.

Chris aggiunse ancora legna nel camino, si sdraiò alla meglio in una poltrona lì a fianco e si assopì.

 

La luce del mattino lo riportò al mondo. Perché aveva dormito in poltrona invece che nel proprio letto? E perché era ancora vestito?

Stirò le ossa massacrate di stanchezza e aprì gli occhi. Quanto era successo la notte prima gli tornò alla memoria come un flash.

Si alzò di scatto, tallonato da Lex, e andò vicino a Dave per controllare il suo stato: aveva ripreso un minimo di colore – la sua pelle era sempre molto pallida, ma almeno adesso non era più grigia, come la notte precedente – e il respiro era regolare.

Provò a svegliarlo chiamandolo a voce bassa e toccandogli un braccio.

«Dave, Dave, svegliati.»

Il giovane si mosse e una smorfia di dolore apparve sul viso martoriato. Provò ad aprire gli occhi, ma solo uno dei due apparve sotto la palpebra gonfia.

«Cosa mi è successo?» Domandò facendosi dolere ancora di più il labbro spaccato.

«Dovresti essere tu a dirmelo,» gli sorrise l'uomo più grande, sollevato nel sentirlo parlare, «ieri sera un taxista ti ha portato qui in questo stato.»

«Nudo?» Sibilò l'altro agitandosi e provando dolore oltre all'imbarazzo che gli fece colorire le guance spente.

«No, eri vestito. Ho fatto a pezzi i tuoi abiti per spogliarti senza farti altro male, pulirti e disinfettarti. Sei una carta geografica di escoriazioni, lividi, tumefazioni. Chi ti ha conciato così?»

Una mano ferita del biondo salì a coprire gli occhi: i ricordi stavano riaffiorando alla sua mente.

«Ho trangugiato l'impossibile, ero disperato, mi sono ubriacato … ed ho infastidito le persone sbagliate. Mi hanno massacrato, ma penso di essere svenuto a metà del trattamento.» Un mugugno di dolore accompagnò un tentativo di alzarsi a sedere.

«Stai fermo», lo ammonì Chris, «se vuoi alzarti e andare in bagno, ti aiuto io: non sei in grado di fare da solo. Smetti di fare l'eroe.»

«Che eroe ...» sbuffò l'altro, «l'imbecille semmai. Mi dispiace infinitamente di averti messo in questa situazione ...»

«Non pensarci neanche. Forse però avrei fatto meglio a portarti in ospedale. La mia paura è che tu abbia qualche ferita interna.»

«Non se ne parla,» gracchiò David con un tono di voce forse un po' troppo elevato, «sto bene e non voglio che nessuno mi veda in questo stato, già mi dispiace che abbia dovuto assistere tu a questo spettacolo pietoso.»

Chris ghignò maligno. «Fai il prezioso così perché non ti ho ancora raccontato che, dopo averti portato di peso, spogliato, ripulito e curato ... per non farci mancare niente ...»

«Mi hai sorretto la testa mentre vomitavo ...» sussurrò Dave socchiudendo per la vergogna anche l'unica palpebra aperta, «non oserò mai più guardarti negli occhi. Sempre che riesca ad aprirli, prima o poi ...»

«Non dire scemenze. Ora reggiti a me, così ti aiuto a metterti in piedi, ti accompagno in bagno e, mentre ti aspetto, preparo la colazione», poi, arrivati alla meta, Chris chiese «Te la senti di fare una doccia? Ce la fai a stare in piedi?»

«Non preoccuparti, mi aggiusto. Ho solo un treno a vapore che mi sbuffa nella testa, puoi dire al macchinista di spegnerlo?» Il giovane tentò un sorriso storto.

«Con quello che hai vomitato, non mi stupisce. Se ti servisse qualcosa chiama. Lascio Lex fuori dalla porta così ti sente e viene ad avvisarmi.» Lo guardò con un sorriso un po' penoso mentre cercava di reggersi in piedi. «Torno subito,» aggiunse poi e si eclissò per riaffacciarsi dopo pochi secondi e lasciare indumenti puliti sullo sgabello vicino alla doccia, «non saranno proprio della tua taglia, né eleganti, come li porti tu, ma almeno sono puliti, caldi e integri. Nell'armadietto c'è uno spazzolino da denti nuovo, se dovesse servirti.»

Stava per allontanarsi, quando sentì la voce del giovane richiamarlo.

«Bisogno d'altro?» Domandò riaffacciandosi alla porta.

«Volevo solo dirti grazie e scusarmi ancora.» L'infortunato lo guardò tristemente con l'unico occhio aperto.

«Non ci pensare. Quando mi ubriacherò e mi farò pestare a sangue, saprò che indirizzo dare al taxista.» Chris sorrise comprensivo e chiuse definitivamente la porta.

Una volta rimasto solo, Dave si infilò sotto il getto tiepido della doccia e si lavò di dosso quell'orribile puzzo di alcolici, vomito e sudore. Il mondo intorno a lui vorticò pericolosamente solo una volta, ma passò subito.

Si asciugò nel lenzuolo da bagno candido che l'amico aveva lasciato a portata di mano apposta per lui, cercando di non farsi troppo male, e si vestì con i suoi stessi abiti.

Sia i calzoni che la maglia era un po' troppo grandi per Dave, ma si sentì stranamente rinfrancato nell'indossare quegli indumenti, fu come tornare a casa dopo un lungo viaggio. Malgrado tutto, anche il mal di testa sembrava dargli un pochino di tregua.

Il suo amor proprio era a pezzi, il suo cuore si era stabilito dalle parti dei talloni e il fisico non era certo conciato meglio. Stava proprio _una crema_ , avrebbe detto il suo amico italiano.

 

Trovò, non sapeva neanche lui dove, la forza di uscire dal bagno e arrivare in cucina. Le orecchie gli fischiavano un pochino, ma tutto sommato non troppo. Si lasciò cadere sulla prima sedia a disposizione.

«Posso chiamare l'ufficio da qui? Penseranno che sia morto … e non ci saranno andati tanto distanti.»

Chris gli passò il telefono e continuò a preparare la colazione in silenzio, senza fare domande, neanche quando la telefonata terminò.

Apparecchiò la tavola con due tovagliette, due tazze di terracotta, pancake ancora caldi, pane fresco, un bricco di caffè, uno di latte, una teiera fumante con bustine di tè e lì a fianco miele, sciroppo d'acero e un cestino di frutta mista.

Dave sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dare spiegazioni, ma al momento non se la sentiva ed era grato al proprio ospite per il suo silenzio.

Mangiarono senza parlare, ogni tanto Lex interveniva con un guaito tenero che strappava, soprattutto al più giovane, una carezza e un pezzetto di pane.

«Oggi dovremo fare un miglio in più per tirare giù tutti i pancake che ti sei sbafato» disse l'uomo al proprio cane, «una bella corsa nella neve non ce la leva nessuno. Anche Velvet ne ha bisogno: con quel vento, sono due giorni che non mettiamo il naso fuori di casa.»

David rimase in silenzio, masticando un'infinità di volte ogni boccone. Voleva parlare con Chris di quello che era successo, confrontarsi con lui e cercare di capire, di capirsi, di assolversi.

«Ho fatto quella mastodontica cazzata perché ero disperato,» iniziò senza alzare il viso dalla tazza di caffè fumante. Mentre parlava, la tristezza e il dolore riaffioravano rimontando come l'onda lunga di una marea che gli impediva di respirare: «il mio ragazzo ... il mio ex-ragazzo» si corresse amaramente, «Thomas, mi ha mollato apparentemente senza un motivo, dopo due anni che stiamo insieme. E non è neanche la prima volta che mi dà adito a pensare che di me non gliene importi un fico secco. Quando sono rientrato dal lavoro, l'ho trovato che stava facendo le valigie: se avessi tardato una mezz'ora avrei trovato un biglietto al suo posto … o forse neanche quello. Così mi sono ubriacato come un imbecille e sono andato a stuzzicare le persone sbagliate: volevo che mi facessero male, molto male, per provare se almeno la sofferenza fisica riuscisse a stordirmi al punto da non provare più quel dolore sordo al cuore, visto che l'alcol non aveva sortito l'effetto;» cercò di riprendere fiato, ma senza riuscirci: i suoi polmoni continuarono a bruciare in debito d'ossigeno. «Sono solo una checca patetica, innamorata di uno stronzo,» proseguì, «me la sono cercata: è bello come un Dio, ma bastardo come Satana in persona e dovevo saperlo che mi avrebbe fatto soffrire ancora e ancora. E sai qual è la cosa più terribile?» Ormai le sue parole erano un sussurro spezzato. «Sai qual è? Che se tornasse a cercarmi, io ci cadrei ancora e ancora. Che coglione che sono.»

Chris guardò quegli occhi, che aveva visto splendere come l'argento: lo stavano guardando opacizzati dal dolore. Soffrì per lui e non disse nulla. Restò solo a osservarlo con quella pena infinita nello sguardo.

«Ti faccio schifo, vero?» Riprese il più giovane quasi gridando roco. «Non pensavi che fossi un frocio, giusto? Ecco: è quello che sono. E della peggior specie, per di più: di quelli che soffrono come cani quando ti ci pulisci sopra i piedi, ma che sono incapaci di mandarti a farti fottere. Non ti faccio schifo?» Ora gli occhi erano di un grigio slavato, il volto era umido di lacrime che nemmeno l'orgoglio riusciva più a reprimere e il dolore sordo e profondo era tangibile come uno schiaffo in pieno viso.

Il silenzio si dilatò tra loro fino a diventare frastuono.

L'uomo si alzò dal proprio posto, fece il giro del tavolo e aiutò l'amico ad alzarsi, lo portò quasi di peso nel salotto e lo fece stendere sul divano, poi tornò in cucina e prese uno strofinaccio, lo intrise d'acqua gelata e tornò per posarglielo sugli occhi.

«Il dolore fisico è più semplice da gestire rispetto a quello del cuore. Per un osso rotto è sufficiente un gesso, ma per un cuore spezzato l'unica medicina è il tempo. Ora, se pensi che possa esserti utile, io sono qui e ti ascolto; puoi sfogarti e raccontarmi tutto, tutto ciò che possa esorcizzare questa brutta storia, ma sappi già fin d'ora che devi armarti di pazienza: non esiste nulla che ti possa curare e, soprattutto, nessuno può amarti, se prima tu non ami te stesso.»

Dave si tirò in piedi e sussurrò «Forse sarebbe meglio andare a fare due passi, come hai promesso a Lex.»

L'altro annuì infilando un giubbotto e passandone uno al compagno, il cane li seguì in silenzioso, come se avesse capito che quella non sarebbe stata una passeggiata come le altre.

Uscirono di casa e il giovane cominciò a parlare, con voce bassa e arrochita dal dolore, di Thomas Johnson: quel piccolo bastardo pieno di sé che aveva incontrato tre anni prima.

Per un po' si erano frequentati occasionalmente; dopo quasi un anno Dave aveva pensato di rendere più importante il loro rapporto e gli aveva chiesto di diventare il suo ragazzo. L'altro non si era tirato indietro, anzi, sembrava proprio contento, ma dopo sei mesi Dragon aveva saputo da conoscenze comuni che il bel moro continuava a _frequentare_ anche altra gente.

Alla notizia era seguito l'aut-aut di David che aveva provocato il pentimento di Thomas, grandi lacrime e promesse di fedeltà, riconciliazione e, dopo un anno, il biondo lo aveva trovato a letto con un suo ex, intento in attività inequivocabili.

Per un mese non lo aveva più neanche guardato in faccia, aveva resistito a lacrime e giuramenti, stavolta, ma non era stato capace di resistere oltre, quando alcuni amici gli avevano riferito che si stava lasciando andare: non dormiva, mangiava pochissimo e soprattutto non usciva.

Si erano rimessi insieme con nuove promesse d'amore e fedeltà e tutto era filato abbastanza liscio fino al giorno prima, o almeno così pensava Dave, malgrado le loro incomprensioni e certi silenzi, malgrado le assenze per lavoro … o forse per altro?

Thomas era un ballerino, più giovane del compagno di cinque anni, aveva frequentato l'Accademia di arte drammatica a New York e poi, tornato nel Montana, aveva cominciato a girare con diverse compagnie teatrali di dubbio valore, sempre con piccole parti in spettacoli poco importanti, ma che lo tenevano comunque spesso fuori casa. Era davvero bello come un Dio, ma non aveva le amicizie giuste.

La sera prima aveva rotto con Dave perché doveva _essere libero di vivere la propria vita, di spostarsi senza sentirsi in colpa ad accettare lavori ovunque_ … e, in buona sostanza, di concedere _attenzioni particolari_ a un produttore di spettacoli di terz'ordine che gli aveva promesso una parte in un musical. «Dovevo aspettarmelo: sono un coglione. Dovevo capire … dovevo sospettare che ci fosse altro oltre a stanchezza e incomprensioni …»

Quando terminò il racconto, Dave era esausto e il suo confidente distrutto nel vederlo così depresso, stuprato nella vitalità, nell'umorismo e nella voglia di vivere.

«Posso chiederti un favore?» Sussurrò quindi dopo un paio di minuti di silenzio angosciato.

«Certo,» rispose Chris disponibile, «dimmi cosa ti serve.»

«Se non ti faccio troppo schifo ... puoi abbracciarmi?»

Christian lo bloccò tenendolo di fronte a sé e guardandolo con tristezza, quindi scandì le proprie parole dicendo: «Tu non mi fai schifo. Mi fa schifo chi ti ha ridotto così,» lo fece appoggiare al proprio torace e se lo strinse addosso.

Sentì il corpo dell'altro rilassarsi un po', il respiro farsi più regolare. Rimasero così per un lungo momento, poi il più giovane si ritrasse con un lungo brivido di freddo.

«Forse è meglio tornare a casa» propose il fotografo e l'amico non si oppose seguendolo in silenzio. Una volta rientrati, Dave sedette sul divano mentre Chris andava in cucina a preparare un caffè caldo, ma quando tornò in soggiorno lo trovò addormentato.

Per far sì che riposasse meglio, Christian lo accompagnò lentamente finché non si fu completamente sdraiato senza svegliarsi, poi sedette sulla poltrona lì accanto a leggere.

Era ormai pomeriggio quando il ragazzo si svegliò pian piano. Il sole era calato dietro il profilo delle montagne e lui si mosse appena accorgendosi di essere ancora a casa del proprio amico. Si tirò su appena un po' e incontrò i suoi occhi profondi e scuri lì accanto.

«Stai un po' meglio?» La voce di Chris era bassa.

«Sì, grazie» mugugnò roco in risposta, «certo sarebbe stato meglio per te se quel giorno io avessi sbagliato strada e non fossi mai venuto a casa tua.»

«Non dire scemenze» lo apostrofò l'altro con calcolata rudezza.

Dave rimase altri tre giorni a casa di Chris: non era in grado di restare solo, era troppo debole, quindi non c'erano altre possibilità. Queste furono le argomentazioni del più vecchio che non ammettevano nessuna replica.

Al lavoro fecero a meno di lui e, pian piano, il giornalista si riprese anche grazie al prezioso aiuto terapeutico di Lex che si profuse in attenzioni, sguardi premurosi dei liquidi occhi scuri e guaiti caldi del grosso muso nero.

Il pomeriggio del quarto giorno, Chris lo riaccompagnò con il suo pick up, ma lo lasciò sulla porta di casa senza entrare. Chissà perché.

 

Ritornato solo alla propria dimora, Christian prese il telefono, chiamò la propria agente e le chiese di fissargli urgentemente un appuntamento con un agente teatrale di New York, un certo Libermann. Era uno dei più quotati del ramo.

Il giorno dopo lo incontrò a Cincinnati: era lì per lavoro. Gli chiese di contattare Thomas Johnson e di trovargli un buon lavoro, un aggancio per un reality importante, magari a New York, un modo per tenerlo lontano dal Montana per molto, molto tempo.

«Mi dica quanto fa il suo disturbo» chiese infine all'uomo corpulento sulla cinquantina, estraendo il libretto degli assegni.

«Non si preoccupi. Sono contento di poterle essere utile. Magari in futuro ci ricapiterà di incontrarci e chissà ...» sorrise Libermann accattivante «lasciamo fare al tempo, al destino.»

Si lasciarono da gentiluomini con una stretta di mano forte e asciutta.

Quella sera, da casa, Chris chiamò Thomas al cellulare.

«Thomas Johnson, chi parla?»

«Un amico, uno che può farti fare carriera in fretta,» iniziò l'uomo. «Ti chiamerà domattina un agente molto serio, un certo Libermann, penso che tu ne abbia sentito parlare. Comportati bene - evita le profferte sessuali: non apprezzerebbe - e lui cambierà la tua vita. Ma tu devi dimostrare di meritarlo e fare una cosa per me» osservò un attimo di pausa a effetto.

«E cosa dovrei fare per lei?» Il giovane sembrava eccessivamente premuroso e disposto a tutto pur di cogliere l'occasione.

«Dovresti tenerti alla larga da David Dragon. Ti sembra fattibile?» La voce di Chris si era improvvisamente indurita.

«Direi che si può fare. Decisamente. Ma chi parla? Come posso ringraziarla?» Il ragazzo era forzatamente gentile e condiscendente.

«Non preoccuparti: chi io sia non ha alcuna importanza. Tu pensa solo a restare alla larga dall'uomo che ti ho detto e tutto andrà bene per te. Ci posso contare, allora? Ovvio che tutta la fama e il successo svanirebbero con la stessa velocità con cui sono arrivate, se tu contravvenissi a questo patto,» concluse severamente.

Tre giorni dopo, Thomas Johnson lasciava il Montana per non farvi ritorno per parecchio tempo.


	5. 5. Certe Notti

Ci volle un po' di tempo, ma pian piano le ferite si chiusero, le incrinature si saldarono, i lividi sbiadirono e il suo corpo ricominciò a funzionare in modo regolare. Di quella notte assurda gli restavano tre cicatrici: la prima interrompeva la distesa liscia e chiara della pelle del bisto all'altezza delle costole flottanti, la seconda divideva in due l'arco perfetto del sopracciglio sinistro dandogli un'aria vissuta, e l'ultima dentro l'argento degli occhi, a cui dava una luce insicura e deturpava fatalmente il loro sguardo malandrino.

Non appena fu nuovamente in grado di lasciare autonomamente la propria dimora, riprese a frequentare con assiduità casa Blackhorse, ma sembrava che qualcosa si fosse irrimediabilmente rotto in lui: non riusciva più a essere spontaneo e tranquillo come prima, solo con Lex metteva indietro le lancette e riusciva a comportarsi con la tenerezza di sempre. Verso il resto del mondo si sentiva impacciato, anormale, carente, anche nei confronti del proprio amico, che, trincerato in un silenzio impotente, pativa nel vederlo incapace di procedere e lasciarsi alle spalle le proprie disavventure.

Fortunatamente Thomas sembrava dissolto nella nebbia. C'erano momenti in cui Dave avrebbe voluto svegliarsi dall'incubo, ritrovarselo al fianco, baciarlo e riemettersi a dormire, altri in cui lo stramalediva e dentro di sé piangeva per se stesso, per il proprio destino sbagliato, per il proprio amore negato.

Erano ancora sentimenti contrastanti che si avvicendavano in lui senza che potesse in qualche modo imbrigliarli e a cui non riusciva ancora a mettere un freno.

L'inverno stava durando davvero molto, quell'anno, e il giornalista aveva da tempo fatto montare sulla propria Mustang pneumatici chiodati che gli permettessero di muoversi senza problemi anche quando le strade ghiacciavano una notte sì e quella successiva di nuovo.

Quella sera si sentiva ulteriormente irrequieto, aveva voglia di qualcosa, ma non avrebbe saputo dire cosa, così salì in auto e cominciò a guidare e, anche se non lo aveva voluto in modo cosciente, si ritrovò sul vialetto di accesso alla casa di Christian.

Non scese, non andò a bussare alla porta, tuttavia dopo qualche minuto vide l'amico uscire e chiudere la porta a chiave. Lo osservò in tutta la sua ragguardevole altezza, stretto nel giubbotto di montone, mentre si avvicinava all'auto, apriva lo sportello del passeggero e si sedeva lì, al suo fianco, senza proferir parola, in attesa di qualunque cosa, incline a qualunque follia gli fosse passata per la testa, _disponibile, aperto, silenzioso_.

Mise in moto e partirono diretti nel nulla.

Il motore cantava glorioso, guidato dall'istinto basilare di David, concentrato, veloce, muto. Sfiorarono velocità poco consigliabili con il tipo di strada a disposizione, ma Chris non si lamentò, non mostrò di essere preoccupato: si fidava del pilota e rimetteva la propria vita nelle sue mani.

Lentamente poi la guida nervosa e veloce, divenne flemmatica e prudente, mentre i fari continuavano a squarciare impietosi il buio denso della notte.

«Non riesco a odiarlo; non riesco a non pensare di aver sbagliato qualcosa; non riesco a non sentirmi inadatto, inetto, incapace … non riesco.»

Ovviamente sapeva di non dover spiegare al proprio interlocutore di cosa stesse parlando. Era sicuro che, se al mondo ci fosse stato qualcuno in grado di assorbire tutto il suo dolore senza colpo ferire, fosse proprio lui: l'uomo che gli stava seduto al fianco, _disponibile, aperto, silenzioso_.

Non avrebbe potuto dire il come né il perché, ma Christian sapeva sempre rispettare i suoi modi, sapeva aspettare i suoi tempi e, con il proprio atteggiamento empatico, riusciva a tiragli fuori tutto. Una volta estratto dalle viscere, qualunque orrore sarebbe sembrato meno spaventoso, più facile da plasmare, ridimensionare, annientare.

Anche stavolta il fotografo non intervenne: sapeva che il silenzio di Dave non significava la fine del discorso, ma solo la temporanea impossibilità di verbalizzarne la continuazione.

E infatti, dopo qualche minuto questi riprese. «La cosa che mi fa più male è scoprire la mia incapacità di valutare: avrei dovuto essere in grado di fermarlo prima, prima che riuscisse a farmi così male, prima che potesse devastare il mio amor proprio, prima di arrivare al punto di non ritorno … Sono un inetto, non ho difese, non riesco a determinare chi davvero mi voglia bene e chi abbia solo intenzione di approfittare di me. Sono _nudo_ , senza un minimo di protezione nei confronti del mondo che mi circonda.»

Ora aveva vuotato il sacco: la sua paura di affrontare la vita e tutte le novità che gli portava ogni giorno era lì, scorreva densa come melassa nell'abitacolo dell'auto, poteva quasi vederla strisciare come un serpente, un boa constrictor che avrebbe potuto facilmente soffocarlo nelle sue spire.

«Il dolore è sano, il dolore ci rende saggi e ci fa sentire vivi: solo chi non è vivo non prova dolore» sussurrò Chris. «La capacità di gestire il dolore ci rende umani. Il dolore è un allarme che ci dice che ci siamo mossi in modo inadatto, che ci insegna che l'azione che abbiamo compiuto è sbagliata, che ci educa. Devi diventare solo un po' meno paziente, un po' meno fiducioso … lo so che è brutto da ammettere, ma vuol dire crescere e capire che in qualche modo ci si deve difendere e distinguere chi ci vuol bene da chi ci vuol male.» Ristette un momento, poi riprese «Con ciò non voglio dirti che devi diventare cinico – non saresti più tu - ma solo che devi imparare a _preservarti_. So di essere banale, ma non esiste una ricetta come per fare i dolci, ognuno deve trovare il proprio equilibrio, la propria sostanza.»

La voce dell'amico aveva lenito un po' quel dolore, aveva sancito una possibilità, una speranza e Dave si sentì un po' meno angosciato. Tirò il respiro come se fosse in apnea da giorni.

«Torniamo a casa» disse piano, convinto, invertendo il senso di marcia.

«Dormi da noi, stanotte?» Chiese Chris asciutto «Mi sa che Lex ti farà compagnia. Non so come, ma riesce sempre a capire quando si ha bisogno del suo conforto.»

«Chissà da chi ha imparato» sorrise il biondo con uno sguardo appena un po' scanzonato.

 

L'inverno si era protratto fino alla fine di maggio; solo allora le braccia della primavera si erano allargate portando sole tiepido e aria asciutta.

La mostra fotografica nella capitale era in programma da diversi mesi e, dopo un tira e molla infinito, il giornalista era riuscito a ottenere tre interi giorni di ferie a patto che tornasse con un bell'articolo sulla mostra e il nulla osta a pubblicare in formato cm. 10x13 almeno una foto di Balckhorse tra quelle esposte, per uno special sulle pagine culturali.

Dave entrò nel pub del centro tutto trafelato. Aveva il giubbotto leggero appoggiato sulla spalla, una borsa da viaggio in mano e i capelli biondissimi un po' scomposti. Già prima di entrare aveva scorto l'ampia schiena di Chris rivolta alla vetrina: era seduto su uno sgabello, sorseggiava qualcosa e parlava con il barista che intanto asciugava bicchieri.

«Ecco che arriva il bell'addormentato» lo falciò subito Peter con un ghigno traverso sul viso abbronzato.

Christian si girò sullo sgabello per guardarlo con un sopracciglio alzato.

«Lo sai che siamo in ritardo?» Gli domandò con studiata flemma.

«Certo che lo so, ma è così: quando hai fretta succede sempre qualcosa all'ultimo momento» ribatté David sbuffando.

L'uomo sorrise sornione. «Ma siccome ti conosco e so che sei un uomo impegnato, ti ho dato appuntamento un'ora prima del dovuto, quindi siediti e bevi qualcosa;» guardò l'orologio ormai sghignazzando spudoratamente, «a conti fatti, siamo in anticipo di quindici minuti.»

«Cooosa?» Reagì il giovane incredulo. «Mi hai fatto ammazzare e abbiamo ancora un quarto d'ora prima di partire?» Aveva un'aria decisamente bellicosa.

«Se non avessi fatto così, ora tu saresti ancora in ufficio e chissà a che ora finiresti. Sbaglio? E addio aereo, mostra, tutto. La perfetta sincronia dei programmi di Minerva sarebbe andata a farsi benedire e avrei dovuto sostituire prenotazioni per il volo, per il taxi e magari anche per l'albergo, invece così …» concluse per nulla scomposto dall'improvvisa sfuriata dell'amico che, di fronte a quelle argomentazioni, si sgonfiò come un palloncino.

«È vero,» ammise questi a bassa voce «ma sai bene che la prossima volta non funzionerà.» Adesso era il più giovane che ghignava.

«La prossima volta penserò a un'altra strategia» confermò l'uomo, quindi si rivolse al barman, «fagli una camomilla, così magari si calma.»

Dopo un breve viaggio in auto, lasciarono il mezzo nel parcheggio dell'aeroporto, passarono per il check-in e si imbarcarono senza problemi.

Il volo fu regolare, senza intoppi e, all'ora stabilita, atterrarono all'aeroporto di Washigton e da lì proseguirono in taxi. Tutto era stato previsto e prenotato dall'agente di Chris, Minerva, una donna sulla cinquantina precisa e puntuale che nulla lasciava mai al caso.

Si trovava in città già da diversi giorni per sovraintendere all'allestimento della mostra personale del fotografo e li avrebbe incontrati in serata per cenare insieme a loro nel ristorante dell'albergo.

Per i due fu quindi sufficiente presentarsi alla reception e mostrare i propri documenti per essere accolti e accompagnati alle rispettive stanze.

«Questa si chiama organizzazione!» Approvò ammirato David rivolto a Christian, mentre seguivano il giovane facchino, che aveva afferrato le loro borse e stava facendo strada.

«La sua camera, signor Blackhorse;» l'inserviente si era fermato dinanzi a una porta su cui brillava il numero 715 e l'aprì per lui con una card pass-par-tout, «la sua, invece, signor Dragon, è la successiva» e lo accompagnò fino ad aprire anche quella. «Per qualsiasi cosa che vi necessitasse, basterà comporre il numero 9 sulla tastiera del telefono e parlerete con il personale della reception.» Ricevette la mancia da entrambi gli ospiti e si smaterializzò in silenzio.

Avevano un paio d'ore prima di andare a cena; fecero una doccia e si cambiarono.

Dave, uscendo dalla propria stanza, vide il fotografo appoggiato allo stipite di una finestra del corridoio, intento a guardare la città: sembrava aspettasse da un po'. Era vestito con semplici pantaloni di cotone grigio antracite che gli fasciavano i fianchi stretti e una camicia bianca che metteva in risalto la schiena imponente; i capelli nerissimi, ancora un po umidi, scendevano lunghi fino alle spalle. Il giovane redattore era sicuro che Chris sarebbe stato all'altezza della situazione essendo semplicemente se stesso, come sempre.

«Sei pronto?» Gli chiese l'amico, voltandosi allo scatto della porta.

Il giovane sembrava un modello uscito dalle pagine patinate di una rivista di moda e l'altro non poté fare a meno di notare il completo grigio perla di lino grezzo, con camicia appena più scura e cravatta in tinta, che sembrava fossero stati confezionati appositamente per lui, per far risaltare quei capelli biondissimi e quelle iridi d'argento.

«Quanti cuori hai intenzione di infrangere stasera?» Lo prese bonariamente in giro con un sorriso ironico.

«Non sono io il protagonista, della serata», si schermì l'altro, «raccontami piuttosto: che tipo è Minerva?»

Chiacchierando tranquillamente scesero nella hall e si diressero al bar per bere qualcosa di fresco mentre aspettavano l'agente.

La donna, come aveva detto Chris, era eccezionale: in un corpo passabile, sobrio nel vestire e negli accessori, c'era un vulcano in continua eruzione. Pensava l'impensabile, prevedeva l'imprevedibile, organizzava l'impossibile e i miracoli erano in allestimento.

Dopo una presentazione veloce e la sistemazione al tavolo, la donna parlò un quarto d'ora fitto fitto per mettere Chris al corrente dei nuovi sviluppi nell'organizzazione, di tutto quanto era stato cambiato rispetto agli accordi originari e di quella che sarebbe stata la scaletta delle successive 48 ore.

«Direi di aver terminato,» asserì infine, appagata dall'attenzione totale che il suo cliente le aveva dimostrato, «tutto chiaro? Dubbi, incertezze, perplessità?»

Christian appoggiò una grande mano su quella di Minerva e, con un guizzo sornione degli occhi nerissimi, rispose «Ti ostini a raccontarmi tutto, a mettermi al corrente di ogni più piccolo particolare: lo sai che io mi fido ciecamente di te e che non sono in grado di apprezzare la maggior parte delle cose di cui mi parli. L'importante è che vada tutto bene per _te_ , io mi accontenterei di molto meno e lo sai. Scusami se non riesco a darti soddisfazione in questo senso, ma sono un imperdonabile zuccone.»

Lei sorrise e le sue guance si colorirono impercettibilmente di quella _soddisfazione_ che Chris era convinto di non darle, ma che, con quell'atto di fede, aveva appena elargito a piene mani.

«E tu, Dave,» continuò lei per darsi un contegno, «posso darti del tu, vero? Potresti essere mio figlio se io avessi amato un po' meno il mio lavoro.» Al cenno di assenso e al sorriso del giovane, proseguì «A parte il lavoro, di cosa ti occupi?»

«Mi piace andare a cavallo, ma sono troppo alto per essere un fantino. Mi piace cucinare e ho seguito un paio di corsi, ma ho sempre troppo poco tempo per dedicarmici come vorrei. Ho un amico, che non merito, che si occupa di me a tempo pieno, quando vado fuori dal seminato,» scoccò un'occhiata a Chris, «per il resto ... sono quello che vedi: non ho grandi pretese.»

La donna piegò leggermente il capo da un lato osservandolo, poi sorrise. «A tuo dire sembri _un tutto mancato_ , fantino, cuoco, amico, tuttavia a quello che appare non si direbbe manchi proprio nulla: sei un ragazzo bellissimo, intelligente, colto e modesto. Forse dovresti solo imparare a valutarti un po' di più», quindi si schiarì la voce, temendo di essersi spinta un po' troppo in là. «Vogliamo ordinare?» chiese per stemperare la situazione in modo elegante.


	6. 6. Il tempo e il destino

La sede della mostra era una galleria d'arte il cui proprietario era un signore attempato, prolisso e smodatamente gentile, ma era il meglio della capitale e Minerva era sicura che ci sarebbe stata la crema dell'alta società di tutto lo Stato e oltre.

Gli inviti erano partiti per tempo e molti ospiti avevano già confermato la loro presenza all'inaugurazione, tra gli altri, il Vicepresidente e il Governatore.

Era tutto pronto, mancavano un quarto d'ora all'inizio e un cameriere allo staff: come al solito qualcosa da risolvere all'ultimo minuto. La donna afferrò il telefono e si appartò per parlare concitatamente; dopo un attimo tornò accanto al proprio cliente, serafica e tranquilla, come sempre.

Gli ospiti cominciavano ad accalcarsi all'entrata e, anche se non erano ancora le diciotto precise, Minerva decise di far tagliare il nastro e lasciar fluire il pubblico. I giornalisti e i fotografi delle testate più importanti erano arrivati già da una mezz'ora, gli ospiti più importanti erano presenti, quindi non ci sarebbero stati problemi.

Dopo alcune scarne parole del protagonista dell'esposizione tutto ebbe inizio.

Ci furono le strette di mano alle personalità più influenti; le interviste ai diversi giornali, rigorosamente in ordine di importanza del network di appartenenza; poi lo sfilare dei VIP, attori, musicisti, artisti in genere, che venivano a rendere omaggio al mostro sacro dell'immagine, e anche qualche collega.

In tutto quel marasma di corpi umani che si muovevano e fluivano nelle sale, passando possibilmente davanti a Christian per una stretta di mano, un commento, un complimento, David restò al suo fianco e venne presentato a un numero tale di persone da perderne il conto.

«Ho sete,» si lamentò l'uomo a un tratto, «ora che si sono un po' calmati, andiamo a prenderci qualcosa da bere.»

Il giovane annuì, ma poi dovette smentirlo: «Il tizio in nero con la donzella a braccetto sembra conoscerti, ci andrò da solo a prendere qualcosa da bere, per te il solito?» e, a un cenno affermativo dell'amico, si allontanò.

Chris si voltò verso il punto accennatogli e vide venirgli incontro Libermann con una giovane donna bella e sinuosa, vestita in lungo.

Avanzando lentamente l'uomo corpulento sorrise, avvedendosi del fatto che Chris lo avesse riconosciuto e avesse mosso un paio di passi per farglisi incontro, con la mano tesa per stringere la sua.

«Blackhorse, caro mio, non speravo davvero che mi riconoscesse» iniziò simpaticamente.

«Non potrei dimenticarla neanche se volessi, e non è certo questo il caso,» rispose lui sorridendo a quella familiarità, «colgo l'occasione per ringraziarla ancora della sua gentilezza.»

L'uomo si schermì: «Poca cosa, e poi ne ho avuto beneficio anch'io: è uno che piace e farà strada, anche se ha poco cervello» ovviamente parlava di Thomas, ma pur non avendo nominato il soggetto, sapeva che il suo interlocutore avrebbe capito al volo. «Questa è mia figlia» continuò guardando con occhi brillanti di soddisfazione la ragazza alla propria sinistra.

Christian le porse la mano e lei la strinse.

«Piacere di conoscerla, sono Michelle. Mio padre ha intessuto le sue lodi durante tutto il volo e, da quello che ho visto finora, penso che non abbia esagerato affatto», la giovane aveva un sorriso sincero, «le sue fotografie _parlano_ , ha ragione la stampa. Sono contenta di aver fatto questo viaggio» la sua stretta era forte, la mano asciutta e sicura, e il suo interlocutore ne ebbe subito una buona impressione.

«Il piacere è mio. Ho un debito di profonda riconoscenza nei confronti di suo padre, ora anche più grande, visto che parla così bene di me,» si volse a sorridere all'uomo anziano e poi, nuovamente rivolto alla ragazza, chiese «cosa fa di bello nella vita?»

«Fino a ora si è fatta mantenere da papà,» intervenne Libermann con finta modestia, «ma si è laureata con il massimo dei voti in storia dell'arte ed ha conseguito un paio di dottorati in scienza del restauro e in pittura europea del Rinascimento: non posso lamentarmi.»

«Dai, smettila di incensarmi,» arrossì lei, «se fossi un pavone, avresti fatto la ruota.»

«Quel che è giusto, va detto» commentò saggio Christian.

«Vero», lo interruppe il più anziano, «ora vuole mettersi in proprio: sta aprendo una galleria d'arte a San Francisco e sta cominciando a prendere atto di quanto sia dura la vita vera, quando si toglie il naso dai libri.»

_«Lasciamo fare al tempo, al destino»_ aveva detto Libermann al loro primo incontro, ed ecco che gli serviva su un piatto d'argento il modo di sdebitarsi. “ _Che eleganza il vecchio!”_ pensò tra sé Chris. «Non ho ancora mai esposto a San Francisco, devo parlarne con Minerva. Se lei è d'accordo, Michelle, si potrebbe organizzare una mostra per l'anno prossimo.»

«Cosa?» reagì la ragazza sorpresa, «Lei vorrebbe farmi un onore così grande? Ma la mia galleria ha appena aperto, io non ho l'esperienza necessaria per affrontare un evento di queste dimensioni. Papà, diglielo tu, magari tra un paio d'anni.»

“ _Se non è sincera, potrebbe fare l'attrice invece che la gallerista”_ pensò il fotografo, poi proseguì ad alta voce: «Non si preoccupi, la mia agente, Minerva McHanzie, è all'altezza di qualunque nuova avventura. Mi sbaglio?» chiese conferma stavolta rivolto al padre di lei.

«Affatto» rispose questi asciutto, «la McHanzie è una delle mie colleghe più preparate e in gamba che io conosca, da lei potresti solo imparare. Ma, mio caro, lei non deve sentirsi obbligato per ...»

In quel momento Dave tornò indietro con due bicchieri in mano.

Chris bloccò il proprio interlocutore: «Non lo faccio certo per quello, ma per dare un'occasione a una giovane promettente e con un bel cervello» e gli strizzò l'occhio, quindi afferrò il bicchiere che il biondo gli porgeva rimanendo in disparte, «e, a proposito di promesse, questo è uno dei miei migliori amici: David Dragon. È un giornalista» gli fece spazio perché entrasse nella cerchia, «lui è Taddeus Libermann, l'agente teatrale e cinematografico, e Michelle è sua figlia.»

I tre si strinsero la mano mentre l'uomo anziano squadrava discretamente il nuovo venuto.

«Cenate con noi, stasera?» chiese Christian.

La risposta di Libermann si perse nel marasma, mentre David veniva sbalzato in avanti senza preavviso da uno spintone. Con uno sforzo sovrumano, si spostò di lato nel tentativo di non cadere in braccio al corpulento signore che gli stava di fronte e già si vedeva disteso sul pavimento a faccia in giù, quando un braccio potente lo tenne in piedi.

Una volta nuovamente saldo sulle gambe, il giornalista si voltò per incontrare il viso serafico del proprio salvatore.

«Grazie! Che presa … degna di un quarterback!» sorrise alla montagna di muscoli che stava lì ritta davanti a lui.

«Che perspicacia, sono davvero un quarterback», il giovane uomo di fronte a Dave aveva offerto la propria mano e stava per presentarsi quando Libermann lo interruppe.

«Non poteva essere più fortunato, David. Quale onore essere salvato da Joshua Lendon, il quarterback più gettonato di questa stagione: se lo sono litigato almeno quattro grandi squadre a suon di centinaia di migliaia di dollari.»

«Piacere di conoscerla. Mi dispiace di non aver riconosciuto un campione del suo calibro: io guardo solo le partite della nostra squadra e i Grizzlies da anni non arrivano alle grandi sfide» si schermì David stringendo la mano tesa.

«Non importa» Lendon stava ancora sorridendo e trattenne la sua mano e il suo sguardo ancora per qualche secondo, «sono venuto qui per vedere interessantissime immagini, non per incontrare fans.»

Il suo interlocutore accusò il colpo per il complimento non troppo velato e ritirò la mano.

Realizzò che, pur essendo a disagio, non fosse il caso di comportarsi da maleducato, e procedette quindi alle presentazioni. «Io sono David Dragon e questi sono i miei amici: quello che l'ha riconosciuto è Taddeus Libermann, agente teatrale e cinematografico, sua figlia Michelle, gallerista d'arte, e Christopher Blackhorse, fotografo.»

Mentre l'altro li elencava, lo sportivo aveva stretto loro la mano.

«Ma allora è lei il genio che espone!?» i due si fronteggiarono, «ho seguito diverse sue mostre e non posso fare altro che aggiungermi al coro dei complimenti: davvero notevole.»

«Grazie, ma sono solo molto fortunato: capito spesso al momento giusto nel posto giusto e a quel punto lo scatto diventa facile» minimizzò il protagonista della serata.

«Non sono d'accordo», intervenne l'anziano agente, «sono sicuro che la sua è molto più che fortuna, solo che lei, amico mio, è incredibilmente modesto.»

«Sono d'accordo con mio padre», intervenne allora Michelle, «l'importante non è solo la scena, ci sono molte variabili che intervengono e non possono essere lasciate al caso. La definizione di queste variabili fa di una comune fotografia _un'immagine da ricordare_.»

In tutti quei convenevoli, lo sguardo di Joshua era rimasto incollato su Dave che si sentiva un po' a disagio per aver riscosso tanta attenzione da parte del VIP.

«Scusatemi, ho interrotto i vostri discorsi. Vi auguro una buona continuazione e finisco il mio giro», il quarterback si defilò con un'eleganza che Chris notò, come pure non gli erano sfuggiti gli sguardi pieni di ammirazione rivolti a David e il leggero nervosismo dell'amico. In molti, sia uomini che donne, avevano espresso in modo più o meno palese il loro apprezzamento nei suoi confronti, ma ogni volta i commenti gli erano scivolati addosso ... fino a Lendon.

«Ci stavamo mettendo d'accordo per andare a cena, vuole essere dei nostri?» gli chiese quindi a bruciapelo.

L'altro staccò di malavoglia gli occhi da Dave e sorrise grato: «Con piacere. Se non vi dispiace, però, vorrei vedere ancora la sala delle _Guerre Dimenticate._ Da domani sarò in trasferta per un mese e me la perderei.»

«Sono sicuro che il mio amico sarà felice di accompagnarla: neanche lui ha ancora visto l'allestimento di quella sala, vero?» rivolse un'occhiata complice al giovane, grato che non si potesse morire a causa di uno sguardo omicida.

«Andiamo?» chiese allora Joshua con un sorriso e a Dave non restò che precederlo.

Il quarterback era davvero una montagna di muscoli, ma sembrava anche una persona gentile e intelligente. Lo guidò tra la folla e presto si trovarono nella sala dedicata a quelle guerre di cui i media non si occupavano più. Le immagini di ragazzini armati con fucili quasi più grandi di loro, di sofferenza su volti solcati dalla disperazione, di miseria, terrore e tristezza li assalirono.

«Non si può dire che siano belle queste fotografie, ma ricordano con la giusta crudezza qualcosa che il mondo non dovrebbe dimenticare.» La voce profonda dello sportivo sorprese David che si rigirò a guardare il volto compassato del quarterback.

Il setto nasale rotto gli dava un'aria da duro, ma i caldi occhi marroni erano sinceri e attenti. La carnagione chiara e i capelli rasati colore del miele parlavano di antenati nordici. Non si poteva definire bello, ma interessante sicuramente.

«Ho superato l'esame?» sorrise questi sorprendendolo e mettendolo ancora in imbarazzo.

«Mi scusi,» Dave distolse lo sguardo, poi continuò rivolto a una delle foto esposte senza neanche vederla: «non volevo essere indiscreto.»

Avvertì dita dure ma gentili stringere leggermente la sua mano e un sussurro vicino all'orecchio: «Puoi essere indiscreto quando e quanto ti pare.»

 

La cena fu piacevole e Joshua risultò simpatico e autoironico, pronto a sostenere conversazioni che non contemplassero necessariamente solo lo sport.

A fine serata padre e figlia si defilarono scusandosi, ma l'indomani mattina il loro volo sarebbe partito prestissimo, a ruota li seguì Chris adducendo come scusa una stanchezza infinita, mentre sorrideva al proprio amico, non visto da Lendon.

«Noi ci vediamo domani» e poi rivolto alla nuova conoscenza: «arrivederci, è stato un piacere e buon viaggio.»

Si strinsero la mano e li lasciò soli.

«Vuoi andare a bere qualcosa, a ballare, al cinema o altro?» si informò il quarterback, «questa è la mia città: possiamo andare dove preferisci.»

«Dovunque si vada, sono vestito in modo troppo formale», si schermì il biondo, «dovrei salire a cambiarmi.»

«Ti aspetto» affermò laconico lo sportivo e sedette su uno sgabello del bar.


	7. 7. Flebo di autostima

Dave salì in camera dove indossò un paio di jeans a vita bassa e una camicia bianca cui rimboccò le maniche e lasciò aperto il colletto.

Ripassò davanti alla stanza 715 e bussò.

«Che succede? Perché sei qui? Non è servito lasciarvi soli ...» domandò il fotografo.

«Sono salito a cambiarmi: usciamo» avvisò il giovane di rimando, «e volevo ringraziarti per avermi fatto vergognare parecchie volte stasera,» concluse caustico.

«Smetti di fare la donnetta mestruata … certo stai bene anche senza i vestiti da lord» rilevò guardando la tenuta sportiva del biondo. «Vai e divertiti,» concluse ghignando e richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Quando il giovane scese al bar, diversi sguardi si calamitarono sul suo fisico asciutto fasciato da quella stoffa insignificante che su di lui diventava sensuale.

L'occhiata di Lendon fu decisamente espressiva, poi questi mugugnò ridendo «Mi sa che stasera mi toccherà fare a botte.»

«Perché?» Si stupì Dave nervoso.

«Per toglierti di dosso mani indesiderate» rise Joshua appoggiandogli un braccio sulla spalla, «andiamo.»

Il giornalista sorrise finalmente sicuro e l'apprensione si sciolse.

La Limousine a disposizione del quarterback li portò all'entrata di un locale alla moda dove una fila di giovani attendeva il proprio turno per entrare, ma appena uno dei buttafuori li individuò, li fece passare avanti a tutti.

All'interno la musica batteva ad alto volume, il bar era sfavillante e fornitissimo, la pista era zeppa di corpi che si muovevano al ritmo pulsante, un sacco di gente si faceva avanti per stringere la mano al celebre giocatore di football e gli faceva i suoi complimenti.

Joshua procedeva tenendo un braccio possente sulle spalle di Dave, lo stesso braccio che gli aveva impedito di ruzzolare rovinosamente a terra poche ore prima.

Molte teste si voltarono a guardarli. Un paio di ragazze si presentarono di fronte a loro pronte a dividerseli, ma Joshua le sorprese attirando a sé David e baciandolo sulla bocca.

«Sei una calamita per il sesso, lo sai?» Gli soffiò Lendon tra i capelli biondi. «Se mi distraggo ti si portano via in un secondo,» lo attirò a sé e lo baciò ancora, «sto solo marcando il territorio, nel caso qualcuno avesse cattive intenzioni;» gli spiegò vedendo il suo sguardo interrogativo.

A quel punto Dave decise di passare all'azione: gli mise una mano sulla nuca, piegandogli leggermente la testa su un lato e lo baciò a sua volta. «Nel caso non avessero capito l'avvertimento ...» gli sibilò all'orecchio lasciando vagare il fiato bollente sul collo scoperto.

 

Erano le quattro del mattino quando David aprì la porta della stanza numero 716 e si lasciò cadere a corpo morto sul letto morbido. Nella tasca dei propri jeans aveva un biglietto con il numero del cellulare privato del quarterback; ovunque sulla pelle aveva le sue impronte digitali e tracce della sua saliva; stampato sulla faccia aveva un sorriso quasi stupito che prendeva atto di quanto fosse piacevole essere apprezzato, voluto, agognato da un uomo del calibro di Joshua Lendon.

_Avevano ballato abbracciati, dimentichi del mondo circostante, erano stati abbagliati da un paio di flash, ma non si erano minimamente scomposti: entrambi avevano fatto coming out da un pezzo e la loro omosessualità non era più da prima pagina, erano adulti e vaccinati e la notizia di un loro flirt non avrebbe danneggiato nessuno dei due, tanto più che entrambi sapevano perfettamente che il loro rapporto non poteva essere più di una reciproca simpatia._

_Inebriati l'uno dall'altro, si erano mossi sensualmente al ritmo della musica e presto il carnaio che li circondava aveva cominciato a dar loro fastidio._

_«Andiamo a fare un giro?» Propose Joshua._

_«Volentieri» rispose Dave direttamente nel suo orecchio «comincio a non respirare più in questa calca.»_

_«Vieni: troviamo un posto meno affollato.»_

_Uscirono nell'aria fresca della notte estiva e raggiunsero l'auto in attesa sul ciglio della strada._

_Il viaggio sui sedili posteriori della Limousine si rivelò un'esperienza che il giovane giornalista avrebbe ricordato con un sorriso._

_Salirono sull'auto e Joshua ordinò al conducente di partire e guidare finché non lo avessero fermato, poi chiuse completamente il separatore tra loro e lo chauffeur, azionò lo stereo a un volume non fastidioso, abbassò le luci interne e rivolse a Dave lo sguardo di un rapace, ma questi non si lasciò intimidire._

_Era eccitato, accaldato, euforico e si sentiva come se avesse il cervello in vacanza. Intendiamoci, non era ubriaco – non si era più ubriacato dopo quella sera -, ma aveva voglia di fare una follia, una volta tanto, e Lendon sembrava la persona adatta: la loro chimica era perfetta, l'intesa era stata immediata, entrambi avevano voglia di divertirsi per una sera, prima di ripartire ognuno diretto al proprio mondo._

_Si sfilarono reciprocamente la camicia e le mani e le labbra presero possesso di ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta. Joshua lambì il suo orecchio sussurrandogli «Cosa ti piace? Stasera è la tua festa: chiedi e sarai accontentato.»_

_Senza rispondergli, David lo spinse ad appoggiarsi su una serie di cuscini, poi gli si spalmò addosso. Iniziò a leccargli il collo - aveva un buon odore anche se erano appena usciti dalla discoteca – e sotto le labbra sentì pulsare la giugulare, così la succhiò lentamente per poi scivolare fin sotto l'orecchio e addentargli piano il profilo della mandibola fino ad arrivare alle labbra._

_Si baciarono guardandosi negli occhi mentre le mani di entrambi vagavano sulla pelle nuda e leggermente umida. Lentamente le chiusure dei jeans vennero aperte e ognuno impugnò il sesso dell'altro. Movimenti lenti e studiati delle dita sulle reciproche eccitazioni strapparono gemiti incontrollabili, poi Lendon abbassò ancora un po' sia i propri jeans che quelli dell'amante e con un movimento preciso del bacino esercitò una lasciva frizione con il proprio sesso su quell'altro, strappandogli un gemito basso e roco dalla gola e un movimento gemello dal bassoventre._

_Fu un divenire fluido di movimenti istintivi, esercitati al solo scopo di indurre eccitazione e piacere in entrambi. Continuarono a muoversi l'uno contro l'altro, l'uno sopra l'altro, gemendo, mai paghi del contatto, fino al raggiungimento dell'apice, quasi all'unisono, liberandosi sul corpo del compagno, mischiando fiato, sudore e piacere._

 

Nei due giorni successivi Dave e Chris si godettero la capitale e la bella stagione. Visitarono la città in lungo e in largo interrotti una sola volta dallo squillo del cellulare del giornalista che mostrava il nome di Joshua. Allora Blackhorse si allontanò discreto e aspettò che il biondo lo cercasse al termine della chiamata.

«Perché sei scappato? Non c'è mica problema: non siamo così intimi e, comunque non sono tipo da mettere in imbarazzo un amico» lo rimbrottò il giovane quando notò quella manovra.

«Lo so ...» sghignazzò il fotografo, «sei un ragazzo educato. Ma sono convinto che se non siete _così intimi_ la colpa non sia di Lendon: l'altra sera pensavo che ti si mangiasse con gli occhi.» Notò con piacere il sorrisetto dell'amico. «Allora non ho sbagliato,» riprese «conti di rivederlo?»

«Non penso, almeno non nel modo che intendi tu» Dave divenne serio e proseguì «l'altra sera siamo usciti e siamo stati bene, una serata diversa dal solito, ma non potrei stare al passo di una vita come la sua. I giocatori di football sono come i marinai, hanno _una relazione in ogni stadio,_ io invece sono fondamentalmente monogamo. È stato stimolante, per una sera, essere al centro della sua attenzione, è stata una bella sensazione, un'iniezione di autostima, ma non fa per me: io sono un ragazzo di campagna» concluse.

«E lui lo sa?» Soffiò Chris sperando di non essersi spinto troppo oltre.

«Sì che lo sa e si è adattato alla situazione. Mi ha chiesto l'indirizzo di e-mail, il numero del cellulare e mi ha detto che ci manderà i biglietti per la partita quando giocheranno in Minnesota.» Gli occhi grigi erano schietti e non avevano nulla da nascondere.

« _Ci_?» Il fotografo era stupito di essere stato inglobato nell'invito.

«Certo, credo abbia capito che non ci andrei per stare da solo con lui: nessuno dei due aveva intenzioni serie l'altra sera.»

«È un uomo perspicace.» Qualcosa si sciolse nello stomaco di Chris che solo allora si rese conto di essere rimasto in apprensione per il proprio amico fino a quel momento, poi lo rimirò ghignando. «Non mi diventerai mica un ragazzo dissoluto!?».

 

Quando arrivarono in Montana, uscirono dall'aeroporto che era quasi sera. Dopo essere stati a stretto contatto per tre giorni, tornare a casa propria senza Chris, per Dave sembrava quasi come strapparsi di dosso un organo vitale.

Lo guardava di sottecchi seduto al suo fianco, intento alla guida del pick-up: avrebbe voluto allungare una mano e sfiorare la sua spalla e invece se ne stava rintanato sul sedile del passeggero senza dire nulla.

«Sei stanco?» Gli chiese l'amico voltandosi a guardarlo per una frazione di secondo: aveva notato come l'altro stesse diventando sempre più silenzio, man mano che si avvicinavano a casa.

«Un po'» rispose l'interpellato.

«Volevo chiederti se avessi voglia di venire a casa con me: Lex sarà pazzo di gioia se ci vedrà tutti e due dopo tre giorni di solitudine.» Chris non sapeva di preciso cosa stesse dicendo: l'unica cosa di cui era sicuro era che non aveva voglia di tornare a casa da solo. Aveva parlato senza voltarsi e ora teneva gli occhi ostinatamente fissi sulla strada per paura di leggere l'imbarazzo sul viso di David che restava in silenzio. «Scusami, immagino che non vedrai l'ora di tornare a casa tua, non avrei neanche dovuto chiederti una cosa del genere ...» continuò a disagio.

«Ma scherzi?» Lo zittì allora il compagno che, stupito, non stava nella pelle dalla contentezza. «Sono felice di vedere Lex e lui lo sarà di poterci saltare addosso. E poi non avevo proprio voglia di tornare in una casa vuota.»

«Allora sai che facciamo?» Progettò Chris riprendendo vita all'improvviso. «Stanotte dormi da noi, domattina ci svegliamo all'alba e andiamo a fare una bella cavalcata. Poi ognuno al suo lavoro, ti va?.»

«D'accordo!»

Durante la loro assenza Donald, l'uomo di fiducia del fotografo, aveva tenuto tutto sotto controllo. I cavalli - anche Flash era nella stalla di casa Blackhorse - erano stati governati, Lex aveva mangiato regolarmente ed era uscito a passeggio. Il cane si era però rifiutato di lasciare la casa, malgrado che ciò avesse significato restare tutto solo la notte.

Quando i due amici arrivarono, non appena scesi dall'auto, udirono Lex in casa che faceva il diavolo a quattro per uscire.

«Senti come abbaia. Vai ad aprire, prima che butti giù la porta», rise David recuperando le borse dal cassone del pick-up.

Christian aprì e il cane gli si arrampicò addosso uggiolando di felicità e, non appena ricevuta una carezza, si rivolse subito al giovane biondo, fiondandoglisi incontro e facendolo quasi cadere.

Era così pazzamente felice che i suoi guaiti sembravano quasi articolati. Non ebbe pace finché Dave non appoggiò le borse a terra e non lo accarezzò inginocchiandosi accanto a lui e stringendoselo al petto.

«Vuole più bene a te che a me», constatò Chris guardandoli.

«Non è vero, solo che da me riceve più carezze e quindi fa scorta quando può», lo blandì Dave.

«Sì, scusalo sempre tu» ribatté il fotografo fingendosi offeso.

Lui si drizzò nuovamente in piedi e Lex ritornò dal proprio padrone per strusciarsi sulle sue gambe come fosse un enorme gatto e infilargli a forza il grosso muso nella mano. «Inutile che ora vieni a farti coccolare, tanto sono arrabbiato con te,» gli disse l'uomo. Il cane allora si accucciò a terra con una zampa sul muso a nascondere gli occhi, «ma dove le hai imparate 'ste mosse?» Chiese Chris al suo amico a quattro zampe, ridendo ormai apertamente e chinandosi ad accarezzarlo.

 

Una volta in casa, dopo essersi cambiati entrambi – David accettò volentieri una tuta di Chris, anche se gli stava un po' grande – si trovarono in cucina e divisero equamente il lavoro per preparare la cena.

Mentre uno lavava l'insalata e disponeva in tavola, l'altro si dava da fare con le pentole e, inevitabilmente, cominciarono a chiacchierare.

«Hai telefonato a Joshua per dirgli che sei arrivato sano e salvo?» Domandò il padrone di casa.

«Ha chiamato lui un attimo fa, mentre ero in camera. Ti saluta. Gli ho raccontato che siamo da te e che domattina andiamo a fare una cavalcata prima di andare al lavoro. Lui dice che stasera esce con la squadra: sarà un'altra strage di cuori» terminò il giovane allegro. Poi ebbe un attimo di silenzio: avrebbe voluto fare qualche domanda al laconico amico in proposito alla sua vita sentimentale, ma non sapeva se fosse il caso di spingersi così in là, allora restò sul vago «e tu?»

«Io cosa? Non ho nessuno da avvisare che sono sano e salvo, se è questo che vuoi sapere» rispose Christian tranquillo, e ciò diede a Dave la certezza di essere autorizzato a sondare in quel senso.

«Non adesso, magari, ma in tutta la tua vita non c'è mai stato nessuno?» Provò infatti.

«Non ho mai avuto grandi storie: sono sempre stato tendenzialmente un solitario, non sono un _animale sentimentale_ », sorrise asciugandosi le mani per prendere un contenitore dove condire l'insalata, quindi, emergendo dall'anta sotto al piano di lavoro con la stoviglia in mano, continuò «Avevo un'amica al college, si chiamava Paula, una ragazza ispanica alta quasi quanto me, era davvero un maschiaccio: giocavamo a basket, facevamo arrampicata libera e rafting insieme e parlavamo di tutto. Per un certo periodo facemmo sesso insieme, ma non eravamo presi … capisci? Era solo un altro sport, per quanto piacevole. Poi lei trovò un tipo, un certo Herik se non sbaglio, si innamorò davvero e quindi rimanemmo solo amici. L'anno dopo presi un ramo diverso di studi, rispetto a loro, in un'altra università e ci separammo, per la gioia di Herik che, malgrado gli avessimo spiegato il nostro rapporto, restava irrimediabilmente geloso. Non ho idea di che fine abbiano fatto.» Si voltò a disporre la tovaglia sulla tavola. «Fu la mia storia più duratura.

Durante l'università ebbi qualche sporadica avventura con ragazze di cui non ricordo neanche il nome, ma immancabilmente mi mollavano dopo un paio di settimane perché non mi piaceva andare a ballare e non amavo le compagnie numerose. Poi cominciai a viaggiare e allora, di storie neanche l'ombra: ogni tanto trovavo qualcuno con cui _sfogare la tensione_ \- mai più di una volta la stessa persona - anche perché mi spostavo spesso e comunque non ero interessato ad approfondire la conoscenza. Circa quattro anni fa conobbi Justin, Justin Ford, il giornalista, te lo ricordi?»

«Sì, è morto in Africa, una rapina finita male, mi pare» intervenne Dave.

«Questa è la versione ufficiale», Chris diventò improvvisamente molto serio e si fermò, appoggiandosi al piano di lavoro, con le braccia conserte al petto, «quello che successe, invece, è tutta un'altra storia.»

Rendendosi conto che l'amico ricercava la sua attenzione, David spense i fornelli: ebbe la sensazione che il racconto che sarebbe seguito fosse molto più importante della cena.

«Feci la sua conoscenza in Sudafrica: il suo fotografo aveva rifiutato di seguirlo in Congo perché era un posto troppo pericoloso, così cercava di rimediare qualcosa per conto proprio, ma era un cane a fare foto. Decisi di affiancarlo perché aveva i contatti giusti per infiltrarsi nelle linee di guerra insieme a un gruppo di ribelli. Vedemmo cose raccapriccianti – le foto della mostra non sono che un pallido esempio della brutalità e della bestialità che ci trovammo dinanzi – e, quando ne uscimmo, tornammo a Città del Capo.

Dopo due settimane eravamo nuovamente pronti con gli zaini in spalla per infilarci in un altro conflitto, se possibile peggiore del primo. Rimanemmo insieme sette mesi e in quel periodo, qualche volta capitò che facessimo sesso, ma era un periodo malato …» si interruppe passandosi le mani sul viso, come a voler scacciare cattivi pensieri, «era un rapporto malato perché eravamo drogati, drogati di adrenalina. All'inizio volevamo davvero riportare notizie da posti e situazioni difficili, dove nessun altro osava arrivare, poi cominciammo a esaltarci per il pericolo corso, ogni volta più grave: riuscivamo sempre meno a rimanere a contatto del mondo _normale_ e, malgrado ci abbiano ferito entrambi, prima lui, poi io, ripartimmo ancora e ancora.

Fare sesso con lui era dare sfogo a una tensione che ci divorava da dentro, era sentirci vivi per quei pochi istanti, mentre eravamo costantemente circondati dalla morte e dal suo puzzo. Erano rapporti reciproci, brutali, per i motivi sbagliati: malati, insomma.

Finché un giorno non volle che tornassimo in Congo: lì le cose erano se possibile peggiorate, c'erano di mezzo anche le milizie degli Stati limitrofi che, con la scusa di salvaguardare le etnie che rappresentavano, si infiltravano per far pesare la propria influenza sulla gestione delle miniere di diamanti.

Che prima o poi sarebbe capitato, lo sapevamo entrambi. Mettemmo le mani su qualcosa di troppo grosso e troppo sporco: di nascosto riuscimmo a documentare un incontro dove personaggi, che avrebbero dovuto essere al di sopra dei giochi, stabilivano accordi sotto banco tra fazioni contrarie per spartirsi la torta e, prima che potessimo passare le informazioni a chicchessia, ci ritrovammo: lui in un vicolo della periferia di Kinshasa, senza documenti e con un proiettile calibro 38 nella testa, io nella povera capanna di un contadino, in un posto senza nome, con una febbre da cavallo e quasi dissanguato da una ferita da taglio profondissima nella schiena.

Ero vivo solo perché non si degnarono di finirmi, lasciandomi in mezzo alla savana a morire solo, distante da ogni altro essere umano, sicuri che nessuno avrebbe potuto soccorrermi. Ero senza documenti, senza soldi, senza le mie preziose macchine fotografiche, perso nel nulla. Pensavo che sarei morto, ma quell'uomo mi trovò e, un paio di giorni dopo, un gruppo di Medici Senza Frontiere attraversò il suo microscopico villaggio.

Mi riconobbero grazie all'infermiere che era appassionato di fotografia ed era stato a una mia mostra: non ricordavo di avergli stretto la mano, ma fui contento di averlo fatto, a suo tempo.

Nessuno collegò mai ufficialmente la morte di Justin con il mio ferimento: chiusero entrambe le pratiche facendole passare per semplici aggressioni a scopo di rapina e io non avevo più nulla in mano per poter documentare quanto vidi, fotografai e ascoltai.

È stato un miracolo? Un caso? Chiamalo come ti pare … comunque mi ricucirono e mi rispedirono a casa.

Dopo un paio di mesi di convalescenza ripartii, stavolta per il Guatemala, poi fu la volta della Scandinavia, del Giappone e finalmente, dopo un anno, del Nepal: un reportage sui monasteri. Avrei dovuto stare lì una settimana, vi rimasi tre mesi e le foto non sono mai uscite dal mio computer.

I monaci hanno fatto un gran lavoro con le mie ferite: quelle dell'anima, non quelle della carne. Mi hanno insegnato _la coscienza del sé,_ a capire da dove vengo e verso dove sto andando, quali siano davvero le necessità della mia persona, a rispettare il mio corpo - in quanto è la cosa più importante che ho a questo mondo - ad avere il giusto contatto con la natura e le cose, a dare il vero peso alla vita, alla mia e a quella degli altri» si fermò tornando a osservare per un attimo Dave, che fino ad allora era rimasto in religioso silenzio ad ascoltare, poi riprese, guardandosi le mani «e a dare il giusto significato anche all'amore e al sesso.

Hanno stravolto completamente la mia concezione di bisogno: l'amore è ciò che provi per un altro individuo e hai veramente _bisogno_ di costui quando niente e nessun altro potrebbero sostituirlo; quando potresti tranquillamente farne senza, se solo volessi, ma non puoi perché lo ami ed hai _bisogno_ che proprio questo soggetto faccia parte della tua vita. Il sesso è il regalo più grande che puoi fare alla persona che ami e a te stesso», ristette un attimo, poi riprese: «Ovviamente la loro filosofia va molto oltre questi pensieri basilari, ma io sono tornato a casa portandomeli dietro come un dono. Da allora nessuna storia, nessuna avventura» concluse.

Prese un respiro profondo, si voltò verso Dave sorridendogli: «Mi dispiace di averti investito con tutti i miei ricordi», si schermì notando che l'amico ancora non osava quasi respirare, «non pensavi che venisse fuori tutto questo da quella semplice domanda: “ _e tu?”_ »

Il giovane rimase serio dicendo «Invece ti sono grato per aver condiviso questi sentimenti così intimi con me, spero non ti sia sentito obbligato a farlo: non era mia intenzione costringerti», la sua voce era bassa, un sussurro.

«Non l'avrei fatto, se non avessi voluto: niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto esigerlo da me. Spero solo di non averti traumatizzato» gli si avvicinò e gli scompigliò i capelli biondi che scivolarono in morbide ciocche sul suo volto, così le raccolse e gliele aggiustò dietro l'orecchio in un gesto affettuoso. Poi, tentando di alleggerire la tensione, Chris soffiò «Forse sarebbe meglio se mangiassimo o presto sarà tutto da buttare.»

David annuì pensieroso.

“ _Sta aspettando qualcuno che gli sia necessario come l'aria che respira_ ”, si disse sorridendogli finalmente di rimando. Poi rivolse la propria attenzione alla pentola e riaccese il fornello, riprendendo a mescolare, per evitare che si attaccasse tutto al fondo, continuando a rimuginare tra sé: “ _certo una bella filosofia di vita. Ma se questo qualcuno non arrivasse mai?_ ”


	8. 8. Uno spettacolo di persona

Il negozio di Sal - Salvatore Diquirico per l'anagrafe - era il suo preferito: sapeva procurargli gli ingredienti più genuini per cucinare i cibi più gustosi, la frutta e la verdura migliore e conservava gelosamente per lui le primizie e i prodotti originali che faceva arrivare direttamente dall'Italia.

«Ciao, Dave. Sei di spesa? Che combini stavolta?» Il giovane giornalista era uno dei suoi migliori clienti, si conoscevano solo da qualche anno, più precisamente da quando David era venuto a lavorare alla redazione, ma lo trattava come un figlio.

«Stasera cucino per un amico, per ringraziarlo di tutto l'aiuto che ho ricevuto da quando mi sono trasferito in campagna.»

Voleva preparare qualcosa di speciale per Chris: erano passati più di sei mesi da quella nefasta sera in cui si era ubriacato, a rischio coma etilico, e aveva praticamente tentato il suicidio insultando le ragazze di tre bruti in motocicletta, col risultato di farsi massacrare di botte.

Ne era venuto fuori solo grazie al fotografo, alla sua pazienza e alla sua perseveranza. Quando gli aveva detto: _«nessuno può amarti, se prima tu non ami te stesso»,_ aveva ingranato la marcia per farlo uscire da quel tunnel, per impedirgli di umiliarsi ulteriormente, per iniziare a verbalizzare tutto quel dolore e a esorcizzare sia il ragazzo sbagliato, che lo aveva fatto soffrire così tanto, sia la _malia_ che aveva per lui.

«Allora lasagne, amico mio,» esclamò Sal con un largo sorriso, strappandolo dai suoi pensieri, «preparagli lasagne al ragù e vedrai che tutti i tuoi debiti nei suoi confronti saranno saldati.» Aggirò il bancone strofinando le mani nel grembiule bianchissimo, più per abitudine che perché fossero davvero sporche o bagnate. «Lasagne, roast-beef con patatine novelle al forno e tirami su. Non potresti offrirgli di meglio» l'italiano ristette un attimo, quindi concluse «alla fine sarà lui in debito con te.»

Andò nel retro del negozio e tornò con un sacchetto, della grandezza di un melone, chiuso in modo ermetico.

«Queste le offre la casa,» sussurrò con fare cospiratorio, «i tuoi amici sono anche amici miei, quindi gustatevele con una bottiglia del Passito che ti ho venduto qualche giorno fa, quel vino da dolce, ambrato, che ha il profumo del marsala.»

«Ma cosa sono?» Domandò il giovane curioso e fece per sbirciare nel sacchetto.

«Non aprirle fino al momento di mangiarle» lo ammonì serio Sal, «sono paste di mandorla - raffinata pasticceria siciliana - che mi ha mandato mio cugino. Le ha mandate per me, ma voglio dartene un sacchettino, visto che sembra una cena importante.»

David lo guardò riconoscente con un sorriso sincero sulle labbra ben disegnate.

«Grazie, Sal! Io preparerò il tiramisù e domani te ne porterò una vaschetta.»

«Sei proprio un buon ragazzo,» sorrise l'uomo, «lo sai che il tuo dolce mi ricorda la buonanima della mia mamma … ah! Che meraviglia! Mi sento già l'acquolina in bocca.»

«Allora aiutami a cerare tutto quello che serve» decise il biondo e cominciò a girare tra gli scaffali e a portare sul bancone tutti l'occorrente, coadiuvato dal negoziante.

Dave pagò e infilò tutti i propri acquisti dentro due borse di tela, salutò e, stava per uscire, quando vide Thomas fermo a guardarlo davanti alla vetrina del negozio.

Aveva un nuovo taglio di capelli, occhiali da sole Ray-Ban e abiti che urlavano D&G da lontano: stava molto bene insomma.

Dave aveva letto della sua brillante carriera sulla rubrica culturale del giornale per cui lavorava: gli avevano dedicato uno special dal titolo “Un altro ragazzo ce l'ha fatta!” che parlava appunto del successo riscosso da Thomas in un reality ambientato in una scuola di musica e danza di New York.

Che ci faceva lì?

Tutte le volte che David si era figurato quella scena, aveva immaginato di sentire un tuffo al cuore, ma il suo cuore stava continuando a pompare sangue in modo regolare, nessun battito mancato, nessuna reazione, se non, forse, un tantino di imbarazzo.

Uscì quindi con le borse nelle mani, pronto a salutarlo, ma infastidito perché si stava facendo tardi e temeva di non riuscire a portare a termine tutto ciò che si era prefisso, ossia: andare in ufficio, concludere il proprio articolo e schizzare a casa di Chris per preparare la cena.

Ormai era sicuro - anche se non ne capiva il motivo - che Chris non sarebbe andato a casa sua, quindi tanto valeva cucinare da lui.

«Ciao, Dave.» La voce di Thomas sembrava esitante.

«Thomas. Ti vedo bene» si complimentò con tono pacato.

«Vorrei parlarti …» esordì il moro titubante.

«Mi piacerebbe fare due chiacchiere con te, ma, come vedi, vado di fretta» l'imbarazzo si era dissolto immediatamente, non doveva sforzarsi di sembrare tranquillo e l'altro se ne accorse con una punta di tristezza.

«Neanche il tempo di un caffè?» Chiese infatti con aria delusa.

«Vada per il caffè,» rispose il giornalista dopo aver guardato nuovamente l'orologio, «ma poi devo andar via perché ho un impegno» e così dicendo sollevò le borse della spesa.

«Vedo,» constatò l'altro; «andiamo al pub: ci metteremo un attimo e poi ti lascerò andar via» quindi aggiunse quasi pregando «... in nome dei vecchi tempi».

Entrarono nel bar proprio lì a fianco e ordinarono due caffè, sedendosi ad aspettarli a uno dei tavolini.

«Anche tu stai bene,» iniziò Thomas, «e io volevo spiegarti perché sono scomparso in quel modo.»

«Non ha più importanza, davvero» si schermì David immaginando chissà quale nuova bugia sarebbe uscita da quella bocca perfetta.

«Invece ne ha,» il giovane ballerino si protese un po' di più sul tavolino che li separava, dove ora erano posate le due tazze di caffè. «Il tuo amico, il fotografo, mi ha ricattato: ho scoperto da poco che è stato lui. Mi ha telefonato dicendo che avrebbe fatto intervenire un agente molto importante, Taddeus Libermann, ma solo se io fossi rimasto lontano da te per sempre, e così è stato.

Da un po', però, mi sono reso conto che non è il successo la cosa più importante, che mi manchi da morire. Adesso che la mia fama è al sicuro e che il pubblico mi ama, sono venuto a cercarti perché voglio che stiamo insieme, di nuovo.»

Dave lo guardò come fosse un elfo con tanto di orecchie a punta: sei mesi prima avrebbe fatto carte false per sentirgli pronunciare quelle parole, ma in quel preciso istante realizzò che non sapeva più che farsene. Quel bellissimo ragazzo bruno, se possibile ancora più aitante e curato di quanto non lo ricordasse, non lo rendeva più né nervoso, né impacciato, non faceva più presa sul suo cuore - che continuava a battere tranquillo all'interno della cassa toracica - e all'improvviso la verità gli arrivò come un lampo: non era stato innamorato di lui, ma dell'idea che di lui si era costruito e … mai come in quel momento poteva realizzare _quanto_ l'idea fosse differente dalla misera realtà.

Sentiva di meritare di meglio di una storia degradante con qualcuno incapace di tenere chiusa la patta dei pantaloni, disposto a tradire per convenienza chi diceva di amare senza pensarci nemmeno un minuto. A quel punto lo _sapeva_ , forse anche grazie allo stesso Thomas.

Era cresciuto e non gli importava più quanto fosse esteticamente bello chi gli stava di fronte. Sapeva di meritare una vita migliore, di essere rispettato e amato, e non si sentiva più in debito se qualcuno dimostrava di rendersi conto del suo valore.

«Mi dispiace, Thomas. Sono molto contento per il tuo successo e ti auguro che duri per sempre. Non metterlo a rischio per venirmi a cercare, non è davvero il caso. Io sto molto meglio _senza di te_ , mi ci è voluto un po' a capirlo, ma ora _lo so_ », sicuro di sé, si alzò e si rivolse al barista: «metti tutto sul mio conto, per favore.» Il ragazzo dietro al bancone fece un cenno di assenso e lui si rivolse ancora al ballerino: «Ora ti lascio perché ho davvero molta, molta fretta. Auguri per tutto quanto», gli strinse la mano con mano asciutta e forte, quindi uscì dal locale senza voltarsi indietro.

Venire a sapere che Chris avesse speso tempo, magari anche denaro, e forse usato il peso della propria influenza e della propria fama per tenere Thomas lontano da lui, per concedergli il tempo necessario a _guarire_ , gli scaldò il cuore. Quanto era profonda l'amicizia che il fotografo provava per lui, anche se non vi faceva mai cenno?

Dave ricordò di avergli confessato che, se il suo ex ragazzo gli si fosse presentato davanti, ci sarebbe cascato un'altra volta; così “il suo amico” aveva provveduto ad allontanarlo, e senza danneggiarlo, altrimenti ne avrebbe fatto un martire ai suoi occhi.

Il gesto protettivo nei suoi confronti avrebbe potuto passare inosservato, anzi, quell'uomo così ermetico aveva fatto il possibile per farlo restare nell'ombra. Quante altre cose Christian Balckhorse aveva fatto e faceva per lui, senza che Dave se ne accorgesse?

Le guance gli presero un po' di colore mentre entrava a lunghe falcate nella sede del giornale.

 

_Arrivò a_ _lla villetta_ _di Christian solo un po' in ritardo rispetto ai propri progetti, ma avrebbe recuperato in corsa._

_Come previsto, lui non era in casa: era sicuramente uscito a fare un giro con cane e cavallo, visto che non si sentiva il solito concerto di guaiti oltre la porta._

_Recuperò la chiave di riserva da sopra il trave della veranda ed entrò. Si diresse immediatamente in cucina, appoggiò le borse, si sfilò il cappotto e si infilò il grembiule, un bel grembiule bianco con una scritta rossa che recitava “Non sono una persona di spettacolo, ma uno spettacolo di persona!” Glielo aveva regalato suo fratello Robert di ritorno da un viaggio in Europa._

_Cominciò a preparare tutto il necessario per allestire la cena fischiettando._

_Cucinare era il suo passatempo preferito, ne traeva calma, ci metteva passione e, in quel caso, anche tutto il suo affetto._

_Voleva molto bene a Chris, non solo per l'enorme aiuto che gli aveva prestato, non solo per tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui - quello di cui era al corrente e quello di cui forse non avrebbe mai saputo nulla o che avrebbe scoperto per caso, chissà quando, come era successo quella mattina -, ma perché cominciava ad avere davvero bisogno di lui, perché dava un senso e un ritmo alla sua vita frequentarlo, parlare con lui, lavorare con lui._

_Sì, lavorare. Perché, da qualche tempo, Chris aveva ripreso a raccontare gli aneddoti legati alle fotografie e Dave li metteva sulla carta, dando loro forme e colori con il proprio stile fluido e scorrevole._

 

L'estate stava volgendo al termine, le giornate erano ancora soleggiate, quasi calde, e il fotografo usciva tutti i giorni a cavallo seguito da Lex: voleva fare il pieno di aria pura e libertà per quando poi, in inverno, sarebbe stato impossibile, o sicuramente molto meno piacevole, passeggiare nel bosco.

Quel giorno si erano spinti un po' più a nord del solito e il sole stava tramontando mentre tornavano indietro. A un certo punto, circa a mezzo miglio da casa, Lex partì come un razzo e Christian provò inutilmente a richiamarlo: il cane non tornò sui propri passi.

Accelerò l'andatura del cavallo per capire cosa avesse attratto l'attenzione del fedele amico, tanto da non farlo obbedire neppure a un suo richiamo. Forse un animale selvatico? Chissà che non si fosse risvegliato in lui l'istinto della caccia!?

Era a un centinaio di metri da casa, quando lo sentì abbaiare e uggiolare contento, lo vide ritornare tutto eccitato sui propri passi e abbaiare ancora per poi sparire nuovamente, con la coda frenetica che sferzava l'aria ormai quasi fredda.

«Ma che succede? Lex, dove sei?» Quando arrivò alla scuderia, notò davanti alla casa la Mustang rossa e capì.

Non sapeva se essere più contento o più preoccupato: che ci faceva Dave lì? Sapeva benissimo che al pomeriggio lui usciva a cavallo, così di solito si faceva vivo alla sera dopo cena.

E invece era lì.

Lasciò le briglie del cavallo legate alla meglio alla staccionata davanti alla scuderia e corse sulla veranda chiamandolo e immaginando di trovarlo lì ad aspettare.

Nessuno rispose perché in veranda non _c'era_ nessuno, notò la porta di casa accostata e si fiondò dentro.

«Dave, Dave, che succede?»

L'oggetto di tutte le sue elucubrazioni uscì dalla cucina seguito da Lex che si leccava vistosamente i lunghi baffi neri.

«Sei arrivato!» Esternò candido il cuoco, asciugandosi le mani nel grembiule che ormai non era più immacolato. «Volevo farti una sorpresa.»

Chris, con il cervello che funzionava alla velocità della luce per immaginare chissà quale disgrazia, si bloccò a guardarlo con i pensieri azzerati: i capelli biondissimi erano raccolti da una bandana di stoffa colorata, gli occhi grigi ridevano della migliore espressione malandrina che vi avesse mai visto, il fisico longilineo era fasciato in un grembiulone con su una scritta narcisista e, in quel momento se ne rese conto, nell'aria c'era il profumo del Paese delle Meraviglie.

La sua reazione nervosa fu istantanea: lo avrebbe strozzato per la paura che lo aveva invaso, ma era talmente sollevato nello scoprire che non gli fosse accaduto nulla di preoccupante, che una risata gli nacque dal fondo del petto, gorgogliando su per la gola e uscendo dalla bocca come un latrato mentre buttava indietro la testa in un gesto istintivo.

Dave rimase un attimo interdetto, poi, guidato dall'ilarità improvvisa dell'amico, rise anche lui sereno.

Quando finalmente Chris riuscì a parlare, disse semplicemente: «Vado a governare il cavallo, poi faccio una doccia ... tanto a Lex si direbbe che ci stia già pensando tu» e, senza aspettare una risposta, uscì di casa, diretto alla stalla.

Era normale la sua reazione? Forse no, visto che si trattava di un uomo di quasi trent'anni. Ma da quando David, sei mesi prima, si era fatto portare a casa sua in condizioni a dir poco disastrose, Chris era sempre preoccupato che potesse capitargli qualcosa di brutto o che potesse infilarsi in qualche pasticcio con le proprie mani.

Dopo la rovinosa fine del rapporto con quel ballerino da strapazzo, Chris era stato con i sensi all'erta, spiando ogni possibile _ricaduta_ , ma fino ad allora tutto era proseguito normalmente. Certo doveva ammettere che negli ultimi tempi Dave era cambiato: era più tranquillo e decisamente molto più sicuro di sé, ma non si poteva mai dire.

Finito di strigliare Velvet e di riempirgli la greppia di fieno, tornò in casa. L'amico biondo dalle mani d'oro aveva appena aperto il forno per controllare qualcosa il cui profumo metteva l'acquolina in bocca. No! Di più!

Il padrone di casa filò in bagno a lavarsi senza proferire parola.

Ne uscì dopo venti minuti, ripulito da capo a piedi, con i lunghi capelli neri nuovamente fluidi come seta, aveva addosso un paio di jeans stinti e un lupetto nero, era a piedi nudi e un filo di barba gli scuriva le guance.

Dave distolse lo sguardo per non tradire la propria attrazione: possibile che l'amico non sospettasse neppure di essere così sexy con quel look trasandato?

«Siediti che è pronto» mugugnò il cuoco per darsi un contegno e si voltò verso il forno, per riprendere un minimo di padronanza della propria bocca, rimasta irrimediabilmente aperta.

«Cosa festeggiamo?» Domandò Chris curioso, guardando la tavola preparata per due, ordinata ed elegante.

«C'è bisogno di festeggiare qualcosa per mangiare come Dio comanda?» Reagì il giovane un po' secco.

«Se avessi voluto una mogliettina acida, mi sarei sposato tanto tempo fa», lo prese in giro il più grande. Poi i loro occhi si incontrarono e scoppiarono a ridere nello stesso istante.

«È solo che mi sembrava potessi apprezzare … non capita tutti i giorni che io abbia tempo per dedicarmi alla cucina e tu non sei un grande chef, che mi risulti.»

Mentre parlava mise in tavola due porzioni abbondanti di lasagne al forno. Intanto Lex, dopo aver ripulito la propria ciotola tanto da farla brillare, si accucciò in un punto dal quale riuscisse a vederli entrambi e si godette la pace del momento.

«Ti risulta bene» sussurrò Chris annusando rapito la pietanza. Era proprio il Paese delle Meraviglie.

Mangiarono in silenzio, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri: Chris in quel paradiso dei sensi, Dave nel riesame delle espressioni che avevano attraversato lo sguardo dell'amico quando lo aveva trovato nella propria casa. Quando aveva fatto irruzione spalancando la porta, sembrava davvero preoccupato; dopo, quando lo aveva visto in cucina, un fulmine omicida gli aveva attraversato gli occhi; poi però si era rilassato e aveva riso come se fosse sollevato.

Era ancora molto provato dall'esperienza della notte di sei mesi prima e lo sarebbe stato ancora per parecchio tempo.

“ _Sarà il caso di raccontargli ciò che è successo questa mattina - sorvolando sul racconto di Thomas ovviamente – e spiegargli esattamente quali siano state le mie reazioni”_ si disse Dave, poi continuò ad alta voce. «Sai chi ho visto stamattina da Sal?»

Chris sollevò il viso trasognato dal piatto ormai vuoto e glielo porse dicendo solo: «Ancora.»

Con gesti un po' nervosi il cuoco gli servì un'altra porzione.

«Allora?» Christian assottigliò lo sguardo nero mentre ritirava il piatto. «Mi arrendo. Chi hai incontrato da Sal?» I suoi sensi erano ormai tutti all'erta, non avvertiva quasi più il profumo esalato dalle lasagne che aveva davanti a sé.

«Thomas.»

Quel nome ebbe l'effetto di un'esplosione: gli occhi di Christian divennero ancora più sottili e il profilo della mascella divenne spigoloso e rigido mentre il cibo si raffreddava nel piatto. Dave cominciò a raccontare: «Sono andato a fare la spesa per poi venire qui da te e avevo fretta» scelse con cura le parole: sarebbero state pesate e saggiate dal proprio interlocutore come diamanti da un intagliatore di pietre preziose. «Uscendo dal negozio, me lo sono trovato davanti. Sta bene» inspirò. «Non hai idea di quante volte in questi mesi io abbia immaginato quel momento. Avevo pensato che mi sarei trovato il cuore in gola, la salivazione azzerata e tutte quelle scemenze che ti prendono quando vedi uno per cui hai perso la testa ... e invece niente.» Non aveva smesso di guardare l'amico negli occhi perché _voleva_ che lui si rendesse conto di quanto fosse sincero.

Chris ce l'aveva eccome l'idea di quante volte si fosse figurato quell'incontro, perché lui stesso aveva ipotizzato l'identica scena durante gli ultimi sei mesi, ogni giorno, ogni stramaledettissimo giorno; così reclinò un po' la testa da un lato, sempre guardandolo fisso e spiando ogni più piccola variazione della sua espressione, in rigido silenzio.

«Niente …» ripeté David facendo una piccola pausa perché la parola fosse metabolizzata, poi riprese in tono discorsivo, «ha voluto che andassimo al pub a bere un caffè e ho acconsentito. Sono stato ad ascoltare la sua pantomima sul fatto che si fosse reso conto che gli mancavo e che io fossi più importante del successo … e sai cosa? Stavo lì a guardarlo dibattersi in quella sua nuova performance da _innamorato nervoso_ e quasi non sentivo cosa stesse dicendo: ho _capito_ che non mi suscitava più nessuna emozione e devo dire che a un certo punto mi ha fatto quasi pena.

Gli ho detto che non sono più interessato, gli ho fatto i miei auguri, gli ho stretto la mano, gli ho pure pagato il caffè e l'ho lasciato seduto al tavolino, perché avevo davvero fretta. Non mi importa quello che faccia, dica o senta: io per lui non provo più niente.

Fortunatamente anche tu eri in ritardo oggi» concluse con uno sguardo serio, tranquillo, compassato e soprattutto sicuro di sé, che lenì i nervi di Christian messi a dura prova dall'angoscia. Poi aggiunse: «Sono diventato grande e forse anche un po' stronzo: nessuno mi farà più male in quel modo, in altri forse, ma non in _quel modo_ ,» e a quel punto Dave ebbe il miglior ghigno bastardo che il padrone di casa avesse mai visto «questa non è una cosa da festeggiare?»

«Quando stappiamo le bollicine?» Sorrise l'altro finalmente rilassato.

«È presto per le bollicine, quelle le stappiamo con il dolce», lo bloccò il biondo ritornato sorridente, quindi girò intorno al tavolo e gli tolse il piatto, «adesso metto via questa lasagna che è ormai fredda e ci mangiamo il roast-beef con le patatine novelle.»

La cena era perfetta e alla fine Chris fece onore per ben due volte al tiramisù.

«Potrei morire per questo dolce, lo sai? Perché non apri un ristorante? Sarei il tuo cliente più affezionato. Mhmm!» Mugugnò beato ripulendo per l'ultima volta il cucchiaino.

«Queste cose si preparano per le persone cui si vuol bene, non per soldi», lo falciò Dave, «ma a proposito di chi ci vuole bene ... non è finita qui», annunciò poi andando a prendere il sacchetto delle paste di mandorla «queste arrivano dirette dall'Italia: me le ha regalate Sal e io gli ho promesso una vaschetta di tiramisù.»

«Vuoi farmi morire» mugolò il fotografo con voce tragica, mentre con gli occhi sbirciava già l'apertura del pacchetto con la complicità di Lex che, resosi conto che il pasto dei suoi umani era finito, si riavvicinò con la speranza di arraffare un po' di dolce.

Dave sorrise in pace con sé e con il mondo: non era mai stato più contento di dove, come e con chi stava, in vita sua. «Ehi! Voi due! Vorrei assaggiarle anch'io, se non fosse chiedere troppo» li ammonì ridendo mentre tornava con la bottiglia del vino.


	9. 9. Il cucciolo d'uomo

La vita riprese come al solito, solo, con una scusa o con l'altra, Dave capitava quasi ogni giorno a casa di Chris; a volte il pomeriggio, a volte la sera, dopo cena. Intanto l'estate era finita, le giornate diventavano sempre più corte e fredde e il caminetto di casa Blackhorse divenne nuovamente il punto di ritrovo dei tre individui: i due uomini sul divano, il cane sul tappeto.

«Queste foto risalgono al viaggio ...» era la frase che precedeva un racconto.

Avevano ripreso a guardare le vecchie immagini, che Chris aveva in parte già catalogato, e ogni tanto raccontava un aneddoto. Dave lo ascoltava rapito per poi, con calma, nel silenzio del proprio studio, trasformare tutte le emozioni descritte dall'amico in una pagina fitta fitta, scritta a mano con grafia ordinata e precisa, leggermente inclinata verso sinistra.

Quando si convinceva che il risultato della propria fatica fosse accettabile, dopo aver fatto diverse pallottole di carta con le varie versioni e averle sparse a terra - perché aveva una mira pessima e non centrava mai il cestino - allora lo trascriveva sul programma di gestione testi del portatile e lo spediva via posta elettronica a Christian che lo leggeva avidamente e lo registrava con cura in una cartella apposita.

Le giornate per Chris erano scandite dalle mattinate al lavoro per la catalogazione delle fotografie; dalle ore più calde subito dopo il pranzo in passeggiate nel bosco con cavallo e cane; dai pomeriggi corti e pigri davanti al camino e dalle serate, quasi sempre con Dave, a sfogliare fotografie e ricordi.

Un pomeriggio stava leggendo un buon libro seduto di fronte al fuoco, stanco della lunga camminata nell'aria fredda, quando squillò il telefono. Pigramente allungò un braccio ad afferrare l'apparecchio cercando di immaginare quale sarebbe stata la proposta di Dave per la serata: sacher e carte da ramino o mousse all'arancia e foto del periodo bianco e nero?

«Pronto?» Fu invece una voce femminile a invadergli l'orecchio.

Christian si riscosse: non aspettava telefonate da nessuno, con Minerva si erano sentiti il giorno prima e, comunque, quella non era la voce della sua agente.

«Blackhorse, chi parla?» Rispose allora formale e un po' all'erta.

«Christian? Sono Michelle Libermann. Ti ricordi di me?»

Erano passati ormai quattro mesi dall'inaugurazione della mostra a Washington e non si erano più sentiti.

«Certo che ricordo. La figlia di Taddeus. Come stai?» Avevano passato una serata piacevole in cinque, i due Libermann, Lendon, David e lui, nel ristorante scelto e prenotato da Minerva per l'occasione. Era stato simpatico cenare con loro: lui e il corpulento agente avevano finito per raccontare stralci di vita vissuta ai tre più giovani ed erano rimasti d'accordo che si sarebbero sentiti per la mostra a San Francisco, ma ci sarebbe ancora stato tempo per quella.

«Bene. E tu? Sono nel Montana per lavoro e, se non ti disturbo e se sei libero, passerei a farti un saluto: magari si potrebbe parlare anche un po' di lavoro. Sai, io sono nuova del mestiere e vorrei prepararmi per tempo. Non vorrei davvero fare la figura della sprovveduta con la tua agente … ma se per te è un problema ...»

L'uomo si riscosse subito dai propri pensieri. «Nessun problema: quando contavi di venire?»

«Se per te non è troppo presto, domattina sul tardi. Cosa ne pensi?» La voce di Michelle era parecchio nervosa, come se avesse la certezza di fallire da subito.

«Va bene, io esco a cavallo, ma per le 11 dovrei essere di ritorno. Parliamo un po' e prepariamo qualcosa da mangiare. Ti va?» Cercò di metterla a suo agio, sia per la simpatia che gli ispirava che per il debito di riconoscenza che lo legava al padre di lei.

«No, non voglio crearti problemi. Magari passo più tardi, dopo mangiato», si schermì lei.

«Non dire sciocchezze: alle 11 andrà benissimo. Ti aspetto,» concluse Chris.

Si scambiarono ancora i saluti, poi chiusero la telefonata.

“ _Certo è parecchio ansiosa la ragazza!”_ Si disse l'uomo poco abituato ai convenevoli.

 

Il giorno dopo Chris uscì presto con i suoi compagni animali e fece in modo di essere di ritorno in tempo per governarli, fare una doccia ed essere pronto per l'arrivo della giovane gallerista.

Alle 11, puntuale, squillò il campanello. Lex abbaiò una sola volta perché il suo padrone lo zittì subito e gli intimò di rimanere fermo, poi andò ad accogliere la nuova venuta.

«Ciao, andato bene il viaggio?» Le porse la mano e lei la strinse con un sorriso un po' tirato. «Prego, entra. Dammi la giacca,» poi vide che l'ospite guardava il grosso cane con interesse, «paura?»

«No,» si rilassò lei, «è solo che non avevo mai visto un cane così fermo di fronte a uno sconosciuto.»

«Posso dirgli che può muoversi, se vuoi. È grosso e molta gente ha paura di lui.»

«Lascialo libero: io non gli infilerò le mani in bocca, se è quello che temi.»

La giovane piegò le ginocchia quel tanto che le permise di avere le mani più basse del muso di Lex e lui le si avvicinò circospetto. Michelle lasciò che il bestione nero le annusasse per bene e poi, visto che non ci trovò nulla di offensivo, che ci intrufolasse dentro il proprio muso. «Ora siamo amici, vero?» Lei lo accarezzò sulla grossa testa protesa. «Sei proprio un bell'animale e sembri anche molto intelligente.»

Come se avesse capito quello che stava dicendo, Lex diede un «woff» e scodinzolò contento.

«Te lo sei conquistato: gli piacciono sia i complimenti che le carezze,» le sorrise il padrone di casa, «cosa posso offrirti? Vuoi un caffè?»

«Un bicchiere d'acqua andrà benissimo, grazie.» Era ancora un po' tesa.

«Tuo padre?» Si informò Chris gentile.

«Sta bene. Lavora sempre e non lo vedo quasi mai. Ormai sono quasi sempre a San Francisco per i lavori della galleria, quindi … ogni tanto viene a trovarmi, più che altro per vedere Titty, il mio bambino. Sai, gli piace fare il nonno ... ma a piccole dosi.» Sorrise un po' a disagio.

«Hai un bambino? E quanti anni ha?» Si informò l'uomo portando una bottiglia d'acqua e due bicchieri e appoggiandoli sul tavolino davanti al divano.

«Due anni», rispose lei e i suoi occhi si illuminarono, «ora è con la baby-sitter, una ragazza d'oro che lui ama alla follia, fortunatamente.»

«Certo è un bell'impegno, messo insieme a una nuova galleria d'arte» considerò l'uomo.

«Già, un bell'impegno ...» ripeté Michelle; era improvvisamente diventata seria, quasi triste. «Sei sempre dell'idea di fare la mostra a San Francisco la prossima estate? Se ci avessi ripensato, io capirei.»

«Perché dici così? Ho parlato con Minerva ed era entusiasta di toccare una nuova grande città.» Chris non era abituato a essere così forzatamente gentile. Si sforzava di non essere caustico e poco loquace con lei.

Cominciarono a parlare di lavoro, del genere di fotografie che potevano essere più adatte al pubblico di una grande città della costa occidentale e ne visionarono alcune stampate e altre sullo schermo del computer e la tensione tra loro andò lentamente scemando.

«Contavo di metterne insieme alcune scattate nei boschi qui intorno: li ho frequentati assiduamente in tutte le stagioni e ho scattato parecchio materiale, dalle macro sui particolari della flora, alle vedute panoramiche, agli scatti di piccoli animali. Che ne dici? Si potrebbe fare un piccolo angolo dedicato al Montana.»

A lei la proposta piacque molto e l'appuntò sul suo taccuino sul quale scarabocchiava le idee, man mano che scaturivano parlando.

Pranzarono insieme, come previsto, e Lex riuscì a estorcerle qualche pezzo di pane, con il benestare di Chris.

Verso le quattro del pomeriggio Michelle, dopo aver controllato l'orologio, esordì: «Ora bisogna che mi prepari: tra non molto, il taxista che mi ha portato qui, tornerà a riprendermi per riportarmi all'aeroporto. Ho l'aereo alle sei e non vorrei perderlo.»

«Avrei potuto accompagnarti io ...» In quelle ore avevano parlato di lavoro e anche di cose personali, avevano preso confidenza e quella ragazza, giovane e bella, si era dimostrata una persona in gamba e matura per la propria giovane età, «Il tuo bimbo ti aspetta?»

«Sì, non lo vedo da ieri mattina presto, quando sono partita da casa. L'ho chiamato ieri sera e stamattina, ma stare con lui è decisamente un'altra cosa, anche se so che con Lory sta bene.» Un'ombra di tristezza le passò negli occhi. «Ti ringrazio per tutto: per avermi ricevuta con pochissimo preavviso, per il pranzo, per l'occasione che mi stai offrendo - e bada che capisco quanto sia grande - per me è davvero importante, quali che siano i tuoi rapporti con mio padre.»

Chris minimizzò «Non è davvero nulla, credimi. E poi anche Minerva cercava una sede per esporre a San Francisco, quindi è conveniente anche per noi. Sta tranquilla. Sono contento di averti conosciuta e di lavorare con te: sei in gamba e preparata e mi sembri una brava persona.»

In quel mentre si sentì il rumore di un'auto che risaliva il viale e Lex iniziò a mugugnare e a grattare la porta, poi il campanello squillò.

«Il taxi è in anticipo, comunque va bene» sospirò la ragazza afferrando la borsa.

«Non è il taxi» l'avvertì Chris andando ad aprire, «ciao, Dave, guarda chi c'è?» Iniziò a parlare con lui prima ancora di aver visto chi fosse in attesa sulla soglia di casa.

Il cane diede l'assalto al proprio ospite preferito e non desistette finché non ebbe ottenuto la sua dose di carezze.

«Ciao, bestione», il giovane entrò in casa e si voltò a cercare chi fosse il visitatore inatteso, ed era _davvero_ inatteso, «ciao, Michelle», si avvicinò alla ragazza e le porse la mano.

«Ciao» sorrise lei stringendola, «come stai?» Gli chiese notando che le labbra di lui sorridevano, ma gli occhi mobili, ora su lei, ora sull'amico, denotavano un certo nervosismo.

«Molto bene, grazie e tu? Cosa ti porta da queste parti?»

«Sono venuta per parlare con Christian della mostra della prossima estate: sembra sia sempre deciso a farla. Ma per me è tardi, dovrebbe arrivare il taxi a minuti: devo prendere un aereo per tornare a casa.» Ebbe la netta sensazione che la notizia avesse disteso i nervi del biondo.

«Scappi già?» Ora il suo sorriso arrivava anche allo sguardo adamantino.

«Sì: il mio cucciolo mi aspetta.»

«Di che razza?» Chiese allora Dave curioso.

«Umana,» sorrise lei condiscendente, «ha due anni, l'ho chiamato Tiziano, come il grande pittore italiano, ma lo chiamiamo Titty … è talmente piccolo.»

«Scusami, ma sei così giovane ... non pensavo fossi già mamma.»

Il latrato di Lex li avvertì che stava arrivando un'altra auto.

«Questo è il taxi,» intervenne Chris che aveva osservato la schermaglia in silenzio, «hai notato quanto sia diversa l'accoglienza?» Si era rivolto a Michelle che annuì sorridendo.

«Ora ho capito: non sei un veggente.» Si avvicinò al padrone di casa e gli strinse la mano con calore. «Grazie di tutto: ci sentiamo presto. E non uscire a prendere freddo per accompagnarmi, ci pensa Dave: ha ancora il cappotto», poi rivolta al più giovane, «ti dispiace?»

«Certo che no!» L'altro ne fu piacevolmente stupito. Attese che lei si fosse infagottata per bene e poi le aprì la porta proprio mentre il taxista dava un colpo di clacson per attirare la loro attenzione.

Quando furono all'esterno, lei si fermò un attimo prima di salire in auto. «Non temere, non gli interesso e lui non interessa a me, se non per lavoro e amicizia.» Vide gli occhi d'argento allargarsi per lo stupore e continuò «È una persona ottima: disponibile, gentile, sincero e tollerante, un po' ruvido, forse, ma non guasta. Fossi in te non aspetterei ancora molto: potrebbe farsi avanti qualcuno più vorace di me e potrebbe _distrarlo_.» Il sorriso triste di Michelle colpì David forse più delle sue parole. E ancora di più lo emozionò la carezza leggera che la mano di lei salì a lasciare sulla sua guancia. «Ovviamente spero che all'inaugurazione della mostra sia presente anche tu: sarà un'altra occasione per vederci e conoscerci meglio. Anche tu sei un buon ragazzo e si vede. Ora vai, ti stanno aspettando, tutti e due. In bocca al lupo.»

Dave le sorrise, anche se ancora non si spiegava come quella ragazza, di qualche anno più giovane di lui, potesse essere così saggia e lungimirante. «Promesso: cercherò di non fare stupidaggini» si impegnò, quindi le aprì la portiera, galante, e aspettò che lei fosse salita prima di aggiungere «e grazie.»

L'auto partì e David restò ancora un po' a guardarla sparire dietro la curva, poi rientrò in casa.

 

Era novembre inoltrato, le giornate ormai corte, il freddo davvero pungente e la neve aveva ricoperto tutto già da tempo. I mezzi per la manutenzione delle strade passavano incessantemente a pulirle per limitare le formazioni di ghiaccio sull'asfalto.

Chris viveva isolato da tutto e da tutti, andava in città una volta a settimana e, se non fosse stato per Dave e Donald, sarebbe rimasto giorni e giorni senza avere contatti con altri esseri umani. In compenso c'erano gli animaletti selvatici che, al crepuscolo, azzardavano l'avvicinamento alla sua casa per cercare il cibo che lui ogni giorno lasciava oltre la staccionata, sul sentiero che portava nel fitto della boscaglia.

Sul finire del giorno, si vestiva di bianco e si avventurava in mezzo alla neve con la macchina fotografica. La puntava e si accucciava ad aspettare pazientemente che facessero la loro comparsa. A volte erano solo conigli selvatici non ancora in letargo, altre volte una volpe, una volta persino una cerva aveva approfittato del mangime lasciato sul viottolo.

Stava immobile nel freddo asciutto per molto tempo ad aspettare e quando si alzava dal proprio nascondiglio era anchilosato e quasi congelato. Tornava in casa e si infilava sotto la doccia, prima quasi fredda, poi tiepida e infine calda, per abituare il fisico pian piano ed evitare lo shock termico.

Preparava un pasto caldo per sé e per Lex e poi passavano un'infinità di tempo davanti al camino acceso. Fortuna che Donald gli aveva fatto una scorta quasi illimitata di legna.

Quel pomeriggio era appena tornato dalle proprie scorribande fotografiche nella neve, giusto il tempo di fare la doccia riscaldante, quando sentì un fuoristrada risalire il vialetto di casa.

Ancora in accappatoio e pantofole, andò alla finestra per vedere chi stesse arrivando: Lex non aveva riconosciuto il motore dell'auto, quindi non potevano essere né David, né Donald.

Con stupore vide scendere dall'auto una sagoma indiscutibilmente femminile e, quando lei si voltò verso la casa, riconobbe nella luce della veranda il viso di Michelle sotto il cappuccio della giacca.

Corse a infilarsi pantaloni e maglione e tornò in tempo per sentir suonare il campanello per la seconda volta accompagnato da latrati misti a uggiolii di Lex che doveva aver già mappato l'odore della giovane.

«Lex fermo!» Ordinò - non voleva che l'accogliesse in modo troppo esuberante - e poi aprì la porta.

Era proprio Michelle, ma non era sola: teneva in braccio un batuffolo di piumino termico blu dentro cui si agitavano un ciuffo di capelli color miele e un paio di occhioni color fiordaliso, come il cielo del Montana.

«Questo è Titty», annunciò la giovane sfilando il figlio dall'involucro caldo, «e questo è Chris, lo zio Chris,» precisò rivolta al bimbo.

L'uomo era grande e grosso e quei capelli neri e quegli occhi scurissimi non erano proprio rassicuranti per un bambino, ma quando il suo viso si produsse in un sorriso tenero guardando quell'omino in miniatura, il piccolo gli sorrise di rimando anche se ancora un po' intimidito.

«Pensi che avrà paura del cane?» Le chiese il padrone di casa.

«No. Io gli ho insegnato che deve essere attento, non diffidente. Lex poi è un tale amore. Lascialo avvicinare; se puoi, fa' solo in modo che lo faccia lentamente. E lasciamo che si annusino.» Michelle era pronta a intervenire, ma non sembrava preoccupata della possibile reazione dell'animale.

Sbloccato dagli ordini di Chris, il grosso cane si avvicinò pian piano e, l'ultimo tratto lo fece strisciando sull'addome. Si avvicinò cauto e il bimbo allungò una manina a toccare il grosso muso. Lex la leccò e tutto fu a posto: sarebbero stati amici per l'eternità.

Chris osservò il viso della donna che guardava il proprio cucciolo con occhi lucidi di lacrime nel constatare di quanta dolcezza fosse dotato il grosso cane nero.

 

Il bambino si era finalmente dato per vinto, stremato dal viaggio e dai giochi, con il muso di Lex premuto sul pancino rotondo, dormiva sereno. Il cane non lo aveva più lasciato da che aveva messo piede in casa: si era adattato a fare da cavalcatura, a obbedire agli ordini, a lasciarsi toccare a volte in modo anche un po' maldestro, fino alla fine, quando aveva fatto da pelouche vivente per farlo addormentare. E ora lo vegliava.

«Mi dispiace doverti chiedere questo, capisco che per te sia un grattacapo enorme.» Michelle era seduta di fronte a Chris al tavolo di cucina e parlava sottovoce per non svegliare il piccolo.

«Io spero soltanto che tu non ti metta nei guai,» l'uomo la guardava serio, «in qualche modo mi aggiusterò, non temere. Mi farò dare una mano da Dave e poi hai visto che grande baby-sitter sia Lex. Noi ce la caveremo egregiamente. Io sono preoccupato per te.»

La giovane sospirò, poi alzò su di lui un paio di occhi ostinati. «Se non riesco a portarlo a casa, mio figlio vivrà per sempre senza un padre. Lo so che è un incosciente, che non si rende conto che si infila in rapporti assurdi che non ci portano altro che fastidi, ma non posso farci nulla: è suo padre e non posso fare altro che andarlo a recuperare prima che si infogni in qualche pasticcio più grande di lui.»

«Stai rischiando troppo. A parte il massacro che stai facendo del tuo amor proprio e della tua dignità, hai pensato che, se ti succedesse qualcosa, tuo figlio resterebbe solo? Dimmi dove si trova quello stupido: andrò io a prenderlo, fosse anche con Jennifer Lopez. Tu resta qui con lui.»

«Non posso chiederti tanto. È già abbastanza umiliante per me,» sbuffò lei «e poi non dà quasi retta a me, la madre di suo figlio e quella che paga buona parte dei suoi conti, non darebbe certo alcun peso alle parole di uno sconosciuto, ti pare?» Si passò una mano sulla fronte stanca, quindi continuò «Mi dispiace di averti messo in questa situazione. Lory non sta assolutamente bene, altrimenti lo avrei lasciato con lei e anche per Titty sarebbe stato meno traumatico. Purtroppo io non ho fratelli né sorelle e le mie amiche … lasciamo perdere … mio padre, poi, è meglio che non sappia nulla, o per Jack sarebbe la fine.»

«Non pensarci, te l'ho detto: noi staremo bene, ma tu devi fare attenzione e devi chiamarmi per farmi sapere dove sei e come va e non temere, se avessi bisogno di qualcosa, qualunque cosa, chiamami: parto e vengo a prenderti.» Un braccio disteso attraverso il tavolo andò a toccare la mano di lei, poi aggiunse «Sono sicuro che potreste vivere anche senza di lui.»

«E io sono sicura che nessuno quanto te potrebbe farmi da spalla per disfarmi definitivamente di Jack. Dico bene? Sei abbastanza ferrato in materia» sussurrò lei sorridendogli e ammiccando.

«Che ne sai tu?» Le chiese un po' sorpreso.

«Ho chiesto a mio padre di spiegarmi il motivo della tua devozione nei suoi confronti e so fare due più due. Certo sei uno che non molla e che è disposto a fare qualunque cosa per un amico» disse stringendogli la grossa mano fra le sue, «non lo rivelerò neanche sotto tortura, non preoccuparti.»

«So che non lo faresti. E tu sai che puoi contare su di me e, sono certo, anche su Dave», la rassicurò lui di rimando.

«Lo so che siete due brave persone e so che sono fortunata ad avervi come amici. Ora lasciami andare: più presto parto e più presto torno ... almeno spero» e senza dire altro, Michelle si alzò, recuperò giaccone e borsa, strinse la mano di Chris, guardò ancora una volta il bambino che dormiva tranquillo e poi uscì da quella casa senza voltarsi indietro, o non sarebbe più riuscita ad andare via.

L'uomo, dalla finestra, accompagnò con lo sguardo le luci dell'auto mentre sparivano dietro la curva, poi si riscosse. Al risveglio Titty avrebbe avuto fame, sete e chissà che altro: doveva prepararsi a ogni eventualità.

Dopo non molto un miagolio ripetuto lo fece tornare a razzo vicino al divano.

«Zio Chi? … do'è mamina?» Mugugnò il bimbo con le guance arrossate dal sonno e un pugnetto intento a strofinare un occhio ancora mezzo chiuso.

«Mammina è dovuta andare via, ma torna presto», Christian sperava che Titty ci credesse. Un bambino di quell'età non poteva avere ancora un senso molto sviluppato del fluire del tempo, o almeno lui lo sperava, «ma noi adesso andiamo a vedere se alla tv si vedono i cartoni. Che ne dici?» Lo prese in braccio e il piccolo ebbe un brivido, «mi sa che sia meglio mettere quel maglioncino che avevi prima di fare la nanna» e recuperò il capo per infilarglielo.

Erano le sette, quasi ora di cena. «Ora noi guardiamo la tv e Lex va fuori a fare pipì, ma arriva subito,» gli spiegò Chris tranquillo.

«A'che Titty pipì.»

L'uomo sorrise per quella parlata strana e lo accompagnò in bagno. Poi si lavarono le mani e, quando furono di nuovo in cucina, sentirono Lex che grattava la porta.

Dopo averlo fatto rientrare, tornarono al divano con un bicchiere di succo di frutta. Il bambino bevve mentre guardava alternativamente lo schermo e il cane. Dopo poco Lex si alzò dal tappeto, ai piedi del bimbo, per correre alla porta e uggiolare e tornare tutto eccitato al divano a tirare la manica del proprio padrone.

«Chi arriva, Lex?» Chiese Chris alzandosi e portando con sé in braccio il bambino, «Lex sa chi arriva anche se non ho ancora aperto la porta e io scommetto che si tratti di David. Adesso andiamo a vedere se è lui» e aprì la porta prima che il giovane avesse il tempo di suonare il campanello, «presto vieni dentro che fa freddo, così ti raccontiamo tutto,» gli disse prima che l'altro potesse aprire bocca.

Quando ebbero richiuso l'uscio, il nuovo arrivato si tolse cappello, sciarpa e cappotto e Chris fece le presentazioni.

«Questo è Titty e questo è David.»

Il bambino rimase per un attimo a bocca aperta a guardare il giovane, poi si agitò tra le braccia di Chris per farsi mettere a terra. «Giù, giù» disse e, una volta coi piedini sul pavimento, corse a cercare qualcosa. «'Gioetto», ripeteva, «'gioetto di Titty.» Dopo un attimo tornò con un libricino cartonato su cui era disegnato un piccolo angelo biondo con gli occhi chiari. «Dedy è 'gioetto di Titty.»

David guardò Chris con uno sguardo sconcertato senza capire.

«Penso voglia dire che sei il suo angioletto, se ho capito bene. Mi sa che Dedy sia il suo modo di dire David.»

Il giovane allora si inginocchiò a terra sorridendo. «Sai che il mio fratellino mi chiamava proprio così, quando eravamo piccoli? Dedy» e il bambino gli volò fiducioso tra le braccia e gli stampò un bacio umido sulla guancia glabra.

«Titty starà qualche giorno con noi», spiegò Chris porgendo il dito al bambino che lo tirò verso il divano e la tv, sul cui schermo stavano scorrendo le immagini di un cartone animato.

«Dedy a'che Dedy co' Titty e Zio Chi su di'ano» e si appropriò anche di un dito di David.

«Sì,» tradusse Christian condiscendente, «anche David con te e Zio Chris sul divano.»

Dopo una cena leggera, che Dave fu felice di cucinare per la truppa - ormai quella casa si stava popolando ogni giorno di più - guardarono ancora un po' la tv e fecero un bagnetto rilassante al piccolo, giocando con paperelle ed elefantini di plastica lilla.

Poi l' _angioletto_ accompagnò il cucciolo a nanna e lesse per una buona mezz'ora favole sugli angeli custodi.

«Si è addormentato», sospirò riemergendo dalla stanza degli ospiti, «mi spieghi che succede?»

Christian, dopo aver rassettato in cucina, si era accomodato sul divano in attesa che David tornasse. Gli fece segno di sedersi con lui e gli porse un bicchiere di brandy. Poi cominciò a raccontare gli eventi della giornata.


	10. 10. Risvegli

Quella notte, Titty dormì tranquillo, ma il mattino dopo si svegliò di buonora e non riconobbe la stanza dove si trovava, così cominciò a chiamare a gran voce la mamma.

«Mamina» strillò più volte e Chris, precipitatosi, lo trovò seduto nel letto con due lacrimoni che gli striavano le guance paffutelle.

«Ciao, ometto, ti sei svegliato», lo salutò cercando di essere il più naturale e rassicurante possibile. Poi lo prese in braccio, «sarà meglio che andiamo a fare pipì, prima di fare un lago nel letto.»

Il bambino singhiozzò ancora un paio di volte, poi si lasciò convincere. Quando andarono in cucina per fare colazione, prima di vestirsi, il bimbo non piangeva più, era tranquillo.

«O'è Dedy? Ia a'che Dedy? O'è Dedy?»

«David non è andato via: è andato a lavorare, verrà ancora stasera. Tu vuoi che David venga stasera?» L'uomo cercava di essere quanto più dolce gli fosse possibile con il bambino e, contemporaneamente, di rassicurarlo e non farlo sentire abbandonato.

Durante tutta la mattinata, il bimbo, ripeté molte volte la stessa cantilena: «O'è Dedy? Ia a'che Dedy? O'è Dedy?» Invano Chris cercò di fargli capire che sarebbe arrivato presto.

C'era il sole, anche se l'aria era parecchio fredda, così Chris, per distrarlo, decise di portarlo a vedere il cavallo: avrebbero fatto uscire Velvet a sgranchire le gambe poderose e in più la novità avrebbe aiutato a far trascorrere il tempo.

“ _Strano, però, come chieda più di Dave che di sua madre.”_ Pensò l'uomo guardando il bimbo trotterellare davanti a lui. “ _Forse è abituato a vederla sparire spesso per lavoro, mentre il suo angelo … chissà, forse si aspettava che rimanesse sempre con lui.”_

Certo era difficile dare certezze a questo cucciolo che vedeva cambiare così velocemente le figure di riferimento nella sua breve vita.

«Ora andiamo da Velvet, però bisogna infilare il piumino perché fuori fa un freddo birbone», lo rabbonì per farlo stare calmo: non amava essere vestito e svestito.

Velvet era un buon cavallo, tranquillo, pacato, e si lasciò cavalcare senza problemi da Chris, anche se il piccolo che quest'ultimo teneva in braccio era tutto eccitato e lanciava continuamente gridolini acuti di meraviglia.

«Ti piace andare a cavallo?» Gli domandò. «Andiamo piano e facciamo un giretto breve, poi riportiamo Velvet nella stalla e gli diamo la biada così anche lui fa colazione. Che ne dici?»

«Sì!» Rispose Titty tutto infervorato.

In quel modo erano trascorse quasi due ore senza la cantilena a proposito di David, ma quando tornarono in casa, riprese tutto d'accapo.

«O'è Dedy? O'è Dedy?»

Alla fine Chris si diede per vinto. Afferrò il telefono e lo chiamò.

«Dave, ti scoccio? Sei nei pasticci?» Chiese.

«Moderatamente,» rispose il giornalista sorpreso di sentirlo in orario di lavoro.

«Senti, qui la cosa è grave: ieri sera Titty si è addormentato con te e stamattina non fa che chiedermi se sei andato via, dove sei e quando torni. Io ho provato a spiegargli che sei al lavoro, ma non molla. Fai la pausa per il pranzo?»

«Vuoi che venga lì?» Dave aveva la voce preoccupata.

«No, dimmi solo a che ora fai pausa e veniamo noi in città: mangiamo un boccone insieme così lui ti vede e si convince che non sei andato via anche tu. Poi, magari, se venissi qui anche stasera, mi faresti un favore enorme.» Christian era un po' imbarazzato nel chiedergli tutta quella disponibilità, anche se l'amico gliene dedicava sempre parecchia di sua spontanea volontà, «in effetti il problema è mio, sono stato io ad acconsentire a tenerlo ...»

«Non dire cazzate,» tagliò corto David, insolitamente scurrile, «faccio pausa all'una. Ci vediamo nel ristorantino che c'è vicino al pub. Li chiamo e chiedo che preparino qualcosa che possa andare bene per Titty. A dopo,» lo congedò sbrigativo.

«A dopo.» Chris rimase un po' stranito. «Tra un po' andiamo dal tuo angioletto,» proseguì rivolto al bambino che si illuminò come una lampadina, corse a prendere il libretto sugli angeli e lo costrinse a leggerlo tutto, dall'inizio alla fine, per ben due volte di fila.

 

Il viaggio in auto fu meno problematico del previsto: il piccolo era abituato a stare tranquillo nell'infant-seat assicurato al sedile posteriore del Pick Up e, durante il breve tragitto, Christian continuò a parlargli perché non si sentisse solo.

Al ristorante, un cameriere previdente aveva già attrezzato il loro tavolo con un seggiolino apposito e il bambino non fece nessuna difficoltà per mangiare la pastina, la carne e il purè che gli avevano preparato. Continuava ad adorare David che, sedutoglisi accanto, gli parlava spesso e lo distraeva mentre Christian lo imboccava.

«Ora saluta Dave, dagli un bacio e digli ciao: lo rivediamo stasera. Deve tornare al lavoro. Noi torniamo a casa e andiamo a fare un pisolino, d'accordo?»

«Titty fa piso'ino e Dedy 'ene casa?» Il bimbo era tra le braccia del biondo.

«Certo piccolo. Cercherò di finire prima che posso e poi verrò a casa. Stai buono con Zio Chris, d'accordo?»

Per tutta risposta il piccolo, entusiasta, gli prese il volto tra le mani e gli stampò un bacio umido sulle labbra.

«Grazie, tesoro» gli sorrise Dave.

Guardandoli il cuore di Chris mancò un colpo: erano talmente belli quei due insieme, i loro profili opposti che quasi si sfioravano. In quel momento avrebbe dato chissà cosa per avere in mano la propria Canon.

Si riebbe da quell'attimo di distrazione e afferrò il bambino. «Ora andiamo che Dave ha da fare. Ciao e grazie» disse poi rivolto all'amico.

«Va tutto bene,» lo rassicurò l'altro, «ci vediamo più tardi.»

Risalirono in auto e ripercorsero il tragitto fino a casa. Lì Lex li accolse con il solito calore e giocarono con lui, poi guardarono la tv e si trastullarono con alcuni giochi che Michelle aveva provvidenzialmente portato, insieme agli indumenti del bambino e a tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto essergli necessario.

Ci volle un bel po' perché Titty decidesse di cedere al sonno, poi finalmente crollò. Chris gli tolse il maglioncino e lo distese sul divano con addosso una copertina morbida e calda.

Avrebbe voluto fare una doccia, ma non voleva lasciarlo per paura che potesse svegliarsi, trovarsi solo e spaventarsi, così accese il computer e cercò di continuare il lavoro che negli ultimi due giorni aveva letteralmente abbandonato.

Dopo un po' sentì il cane agitarsi: forse stava arrivando David, e infatti, aprendo la porta, se lo trovò davanti, col suo sguardo d'argento liquido, scanzonato e sorridente.

«Allora, dov'è il piccolo terremoto?» Chiese, ma l'altro gli fece cenno di parlare piano.

«Si è addormentato da poco,» spiegò Chris «e tu, com'è andata la giornata? A parte la nostra interruzione.»

«Se non foste venuti voi, sarebbe finita come quasi tutti i giorni: non avrei pranzato. Invece così ho mangiato cibo buono e caldo, non può che farmi bene,» raccontò Dave tranquillo sedendosi al tavolo di cucina, «pensa che sono anche riuscito a passare da casa a lavarmi e cambiarmi,» infatti era vestito inusualmente in modo casual: scarpe da tennis, jeans, maglione azzurro con scollo a V da cui spuntava una t-shirt bianca. Malgrado non portasse i suoi completi da lord, come scherzosamente Christian chiamava i suoi vestiti di boutique, era comunque curato e bellissimo, «così potremo rotolarci Titty, Lex e io.»

«Io no?» Chiese l'uomo più grande quasi sentendosi messo da parte.

«E va bene, anche tu,» concesse scherzosamente l'amico.

«Potresti fargli la guardia, mentre io vado a farmi una doccia? E dovrei anche farmi la barba» affermò accarezzandosi la mascella scurita da un'ombra nera e ispida. «Per un po' ancora non dovrebbe svegliarsi.»

«Vai pure. Ci penso io,» lo rassicurò il giovane.

Chris filò in camera da letto, a recuperare alcuni indumenti puliti, e poi in bagno, aprì il getto dell'acqua calda e vi s'infilò sotto godendone il massaggio leggero.

David si spostò dalla sedia della cucina a una poltrona vicino al divano, si accomodò tranquillo e in silenzio. L'ipnotico scroscio dell'acqua nella doccia calmò i suoi nervi tesi e lui si addormentò.

Venne svegliato dopo poco dai lamenti acuti del bambino che chiamava: «Zio Chi, o'è Zio Chi?»

Il giovane si riscosse immediatamente dal torpore nel quale era scivolato. «Ciao, cucciolo. Zio Chris è appena andato a fare la doccia, è di là in bagno. Tra poco avrà finito e verrà fuori.»

«No», miagolò il piccino con le lacrime che cominciavano a scendere, «Zio Chi ia, ia. C'è pù, ia.»

Dave lo prese tra le braccia per calmarlo. «Ti dico che Chris è di là, è in bagno e non è andato via,» ma il bambino continuava a piangere. «Zio Chris non lascia solo il suo Titty. Aspetta: ti faccio vedere che è in bagno. Ti porto da lui,» tentò di rabbonirlo.

Arrivò alla porta e bussò ripetutamente finché non sentì smettere il rumore dell'acqua e la voce dell'uomo dall'interno che chiedeva «Che succede?»

«Titty si è svegliato e ha paura che tu sia andato via, forse ha fatto un brutto sogno,» gli spiegò attraverso la porta chiusa.

«Entra. Portalo qui!» Ordinò perentorio Chris. «Tanto ho finito di lavarmi.»

Il biondo e il piccino entrarono nella stanza da bagno dove trovarono l'uomo ancora mezzo bagnato con i lunghi capelli neri gocciolanti e un asciugamano stretto intorno ai fianchi. Prese il bimbo in braccio e gli asciugò le lacrime.

«Ehi, ometto. Guarda che io non vado da nessuna parte senza di te,» vedendolo Titty aveva allargato un sorriso che mostrava tutti i suoi dentini grandi come chicchi di riso, «allora, com'è che piangi con David? Stamattina mi hai fatto impazzire _«O'è Dedy?»_ e, ora che lui è qui, fai storie lo stesso?» Lo restituì al giovane. «Adesso fai il bravo ometto mentre io mi asciugo, poi vengo a giocare con voi. Non è ora di merenda?»

«È ora di merenda,» ripeté Dave rivolto al bambino, «andiamo a prepararla, forza» e lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza da bagno prima di rendersi ridicolo.

Christian non era propriamente bello: il volto era spigoloso, il naso aquilino sembrava tagliato con un'ascia, ma aveva un fisico da urlo - solo in parte deturpato da alcune cicatrici sulla schiena, retaggio delle missioni pericolose in luoghi di guerra - il torace largo e piatto, dalla muscolatura definita, era adorno di un tatuaggio, centrato sullo sterno glabro, che rappresentava la testa di un drago, un rivolo di peli scuri partiva appena sotto l'ombelico per tuffarsi sotto il bordo dell'asciugamani.

I suoi occhi così neri scavavano l'anima del biondo che si sentiva come un quindicenne con gli ormoni impazziti.

Da quando lo conosceva, David non lo aveva mai visto nudo ... o quasi. Sarebbe rimasta per lui un'esperienza indimenticabile. Il fatto che Chris fosse sentimentalmente un irriducibile solitario, certo era un deterrente per i suoi possibili gesti, ma non avrebbe potuto più esserlo per le sue fantasie: di questo era ormai sicuro.

 

Suonò il telefono e Chris rispose con una fetta biscottata spalmata di crema di cioccolato, mezza in bocca e mezza in mano.

«Ciao, sono Michelle!» La voce dall'altra parte del telefono sembrava forzatamente gioviale. «Come va? Come state?»

«Noi bene,» affermò laconico l'uomo, «e tu? Hai trovato ciò che cercavi?»

«Non ancora. Le informazioni che avevo non erano molto precise così ho girato a vuoto tutta la giornata e ho perso altro tempo. Questo vuol dire che dovrò ancora approfittare della tua pazienza, perdonami» si scusò con tono basso e stanco. Poi continuò «Titty come sta?»

«Bene. È un bambino meraviglioso, la notte dorme tranquillo. Vuoi che te lo passi?» Poi aggiunse «Ah! Se ti parlasse di un angelo, è David: quando lo ha visto, ha detto che è il suo angioletto e da lì non schioda. Te lo passo.»

Accostò il telefono all'orecchio del bambino dicendogli «Senti un po' chi è?»

Quando il bimbo riconobbe la voce della mamma, se ne uscì in acute esclamazioni di gioia, le raccontò a modo suo di Lex, del suo angioletto e di Zio Chris che aveva fatto il “bagnetto” e lo aveva preso in braccio mentre aveva ancora i capelli bagnati. Dopo un po' che parlava a suo modo, avvertì la mamma che doveva lasciarla perché era impegnato a finire la merenda o non avrebbe potuto giocare con Lex, quindi la salutò e restituì il telefono a Christian.

«Direi che sta bene» concluse la giovane donna e lui ebbe la sensazione di aver sentito un pizzico di gelosia in lei.

«Sì, si sta abituando alla nostra vita un po' disordinata. Stamattina l'ho portato a cavallo, spero di non aver fatto male, ma non sapevo più come tranquillizzarlo.» Ovviamente omise il fatto che il bambino fosse irrequieto perché cercava Dave e non lei.

«Hai fatto benissimo. Ti ringrazio ancora per tutto quello che state facendo. Ringrazia anche David da parte mia,» la voce nel telefono ora aveva una scia di disperazione, «non so se ho fatto bene a partire per quest'impresa,» soffiò appena.

«Vuoi che venga a prenderti?» Chiese Chris preoccupato.

«No, tranquillo. Me la cavo, è solo che più vado avanti e più mi rendo conto come non si possa obbligare una persona a voler bene al proprio figlio e forse sia meglio un _non padre_ piuttosto che un _cattivo padre,»_ ristette un attimo, poi si riprese, «ci sentiamo presto e ancora grazie di tutto,» e chiuse la comunicazione.

 

Il mattino dopo andarono a passeggiare tranquilli sul sentiero coperto di neve e Titty, in braccio a Chris, non faceva che cicalecciare continuamente: «Zio Chi cos'è cheio?» L'uomo, che ormai, dopo due giorni di convivenza continua, aveva imparato a interpretarne il lessico particolare, cercava di spiegarsi nel modo più semplice possibile.

Nel frattempo Lex camminava avanti a loro, poi tornava indietro e poi correva ancora avanti, incitato e richiamato dal bambino.

«Potremmo fare un pupazzo di neve davanti alla casa, sarebbe bello, che ne dici?» Propose Christian al piccolo che, come sempre chiese «cos'è paccio i ne'e?»

L'uomo stava cercando di spiegarglielo, quando sentirono un colpo secco, come di un ramo spezzato, e un guaito acuto.

«Lex!» Chiamò a gran voce Chris, lanciandosi sul sentiero per cercare di vederlo. Oltrepassata la curva videro una macchia nera sul bianco della neve. Si avvicinarono e trovarono il grosso cane che giaceva a terra gemendo di dolore e una macchia rossa si allargava in corrispondenza della sua zampa posteriore destra.

Appoggiò Titty a terra intimandogli di stare fermo, poi si chinò sull'animale per capire cosa stesse succedendo. Fu allora che vide la tagliola stritolargli la zampa.

Fortunatamente era un attrezzo posato per catturare animali di taglia molto piccola: aveva lacerato la pelle e il muscolo, ma non rotto l'osso. La povera bestia lanciò un guaito più forte quando l'uomo aprì la lama e ne fece uscire l'arto martoriato.

«Sta fermo» lo accarezzò, «ora andiamo subito dal veterinario.» Poi rivolto al bambino: «Titty, non ti muovere. Ti prendo io.»

Cacciò fuori dalla tasca un fazzoletto di stoffa, vi ammucchiò un pugno di neve candida e poi lo legò stretto intorno alla ferita per fermare l'emorragia.

Si caricò il cane in spalla e prese il bimbo sotto l'altro braccio, come un sacco di patate.

Fortuna che erano vicini a casa.

Certo chi aveva messo quella tagliola era un bastardo: era una cattiveria disumana colpire in modo così subdolo gli animali che si avvicinavano alla sua abitazione sperando di trovare cibo e non certo pericolo. Avrebbe chiamato il guardiacaccia, ma ora doveva muoversi il più in fretta possibile perché Lex stava perdendo sangue e lui non aveva con sé nulla per fermarlo.

Corse anche se la neve fresca impacciava i suoi movimenti. Il bambino mugugnava un po' spaventato sotto al suo braccio, ma lo teneva fermo e non gli sarebbe scivolato via.

Una volta arrivati, appoggiò il bimbo a terra e il cane sul pavimento della veranda. Quindi si infilò in casa e ne uscì subito dopo con un pacco di garze sterili e una benda. Avvolse le prime intorno alla ferita che ora sanguinava un po' meno, poi con la seconda fece una fasciatura stretta.

Sollevò nuovamente il cane di peso e lo sdraiò sul cassone del pick-up, intimandogli di non muoversi, poi tornò a prendere il bambino che era rimasto a guardarlo e aveva anche smesso di frignare.

Chris lo tirò in braccio e lo depositò sul seggiolino spiegandogli con voce più calma possibile: «Ora portiamo Lex dal dottore perché si è fatto male, ma vedrai che andrà tutto bene.»

Accese il motore e partirono a velocità abbastanza sostenuta.

In pochi minuti raggiunsero lo studio del veterinario, James Low, una vecchia conoscenza di Chris. Erano vicini di casa da ragazzi e giocavano insieme a hockey, anche se il medico era ben più giovane di lui, aveva un paio d'anni in più di David.

Low era un po' più basso di Chris, anche lui scafato, aveva occhi verdissimi, pelle abbronzata e mani da scaricatore.

Quando vide il grosso cane in braccio al suo padrone, andò loro incontro.

«Che succede?» Chiese subito, poi si avvide del batuffolo in piumino blu che seguiva l'uomo trotterellandogli appresso, «è un po' che non ci vediamo, Blackhorse, ma non pensavo così tanto.» Gli strizzò l'occhio. Non era un buffone, perché dalla vita aveva ricevuto un sacco di pugni, ma aveva comunque un gran senso dell'umorismo.

«Non è mio, è di una mia amica. Me lo ha lasciato un paio di giorni. Ma sai che è un ometto coraggioso?» Poi si rivolse al bambino. «Vieni con noi, Titty.»

Entrarono nell'ambulatorio e Chris sdraiò il cane sul tavolo d'acciaio. Lex guaì.

«Perdonami vecchio mio,» si scusò l'uomo dandogli una carezza rude sul muso. Poi si chinò a prendere il bambino tra le braccia e lo presentò all'amico «Lui è James e fa il veterinario e lui è Titty.»

«Io Titty,» specificò il bimbo orgoglioso.

«Sono contento di conoscerti, Titty, adesso facciamo una iniezione a Lex per farlo stare bene e voi è meglio che restiate qui finché non si sarà addormentato. Così non si spaventerà», spiegò al bimbo mentre armeggiava con la siringa, «devi sapere che Lex è grosso, ma è ancora come un cucciolo: piangerebbe se lo lasciaste qui solo» poi si rivolse a Chris «accarezzagli il muso, mentre si addormenta, così io comincio a sfasciare la zampa.»

L'uomo si aggiustò il bambino sull'altro braccio e iniziò a passare la mano libera sulla grossa testa nera del cane che per un po' lottò contro il medicinale, poi si diede per vinto.

«Sta dormendo. Ora vai a lavarti le mani di là e poi andate a farvi un giro … fortunatamente il tendine non è stato reciso. Quando finisco, ti chiamo, ma tieni conto che ci vorrà almeno un'ora. Te lo riporti a casa che ancora dorme, così potrà svegliarsi nel suo ambiente.» Ammiccò verso il bambino che lo guardava armeggiare con disinfettanti aghi e filo, «hei, ometto. Non ti sarai mica spaventato. No, sei grande. Ci vediamo più tardi e questo bestione starà presto bene.»

Quando uscirono dall'ambulatorio, Chris si strinse il piccolo al petto: James era un bravo veterinario ed era sicuro che Lex sarebbe guarito senza riportare nessuna conseguenza.

«Ora che facciamo? Non vale la pena di andare a casa per poi tornare indietro. Facciamo una sorpresa a David?» Titty, che era rimasto muto fino a quel momento, con il faccino preoccupato e un po' triste, si illuminò tutto contento.

«Dedy, andamo Dedy! Sì!» E strinse contento le braccine al collo dell'uomo.

«Sarà meglio che lo avverta», prese il cellulare e chiamò l'amico. «Hei, non è che anche oggi faresti la pausa pranzo?» Chiese, ma dall'altra parte ci fu solo silenzio, allora riprese a vece più alta «mi senti? Dave! Mi senti?»

«Ti sento, ti sento,» rispose il giornalista. “ _Eccome se ti sento, e mi manca il respiro ogni volta che leggo il tuo nome sullo schermo del cellulare._ ” «Che succede?» Reagì poi un po' rassegnato. «Ho dormito da voi, stamattina mi ha visto e mi sembravate tranquilli quando vi ho salutato;» il suo tono era intenerito quando continuò, «non oso pensare a quando sua madre verrà a riprenderlo ...»

Un tuffo al cuore: cosa sarebbe successo quando il bambino fosse tornato con la propria mamma? Casa Blackhorse sarebbe stata vuota e niente avrebbe potuto farli ritrovare così spesso. Il pensiero passò fugace nella mente di Christian, ma lo ricacciò nel profondo dell'anima.

«Non ti preoccupare, se non puoi liberarti, non fa nulla. Titty sta bene, è solo che Lex si è ferito con una tagliola, lo abbiamo portato dal veterinario e dobbiamo aspettare un'ora perché ce lo renda ricucito,» dall'altra parte del telefono ci fu ancora un attimo di silenzio.

«Lex, come sta?»

«Tutto bene, ero con lui, ho subito fermato l'emorragia e l'ho portato da James: mi ha assicurato che non ci saranno problemi, ma ha dovuto addormentarlo per poterlo ricucire.» E di nuovo Chris constatò, quasi con imbarazzo, quanto avesse coinvolto quel giovane uomo nella propria vita.

«Ci vediamo tra dieci minuti al ristorante. Chiamo, così troviamo tutto pronto. Ciao» concluse il biondo.

L'uomo intascò il telefono e si rivolse al bimbo che aspettava stranamente zitto. «Andiamo da Dedy,» gli disse e vide gli occhietti color fiordaliso riempirsi di felicità, che divenne tattile in un bacio umidiccio sulla sua guancia.

«Zio Chi punge,» mugugnò Titty ritirandosi dal contatto e Christian rise di gusto stringendoselo al petto e continuando a camminare a lunghe falcate verso il centro … verso Dave.


	11. 11. L'evidenza non si combatte

Come promesso da James, Lex fu medicato, cucito a dovere e fasciato e, quando andarono a riprenderlo, era ancora sotto l'effetto del sedativo.

Il veterinario si era anche occupato di fare denuncia alla guardia forestale.

«Basterà tenere Lex a riposo per un paio di giorni e somministrargli insieme al cibo le medicine: antibiotico e antinfiammatorio» assicurò James «le ferite erano profonde, ma, fortunatamente, non sono stati lesi né tendini né ossa e, a parte la cicatrice che presto sarà ricoperta dal pelo, Lex tornerà come nuovo. Passo a visitarlo domani, nel pomeriggio. Arrivederci.»

Christian sistemò il cane sul sedile posteriore del pick-up, accanto al seggiolino di Titty, e tornarono a casa. Qui l'uomo riprese l'animale tra le braccia e lo depositò dolcemente sul tappeto, davanti al caminetto, seguito da Titty che volle accucciarglisi vicino e rimanere a vegliarlo.

Era incredibile vedere come quel cucciolo si fosse affezionato al cane e ai due uomini. Aveva ragione Dave, “ _Cosa succederà quando Michelle tornerà a riprenderlo?”_ Si chiese un po' preoccupato il padrone di casa, ricacciando le successive implicazioni che gli si affacciavano alla mente.

Finì che Titty, per vegliare Lex, si addormentò sdraiato accanto a lui e Christian a quel punto non riuscì a frenarsi: prese la reflex e scattò diverse fotografie dei due accoccolati davanti al fuoco.

Poi sollevò il bambino e lo sdraiò sul divano, lo coprì e sedette lì accanto, si lasciò ipnotizzare dalle fiamme e dal lento e basso russare del cane e si addormentò.

 

Quando David arrivò dal lavoro, li trovò tutti e tre tranquilli, a leggere favole davanti al caminetto. Non era tardi, pensò, avrebbe riscaldato il passato di verdure, avanzato la sera prima, e cotto un paio di cotolette, quindi non c'era molto da fare per preparare la cena.

A parte la pausa pranzo, era stata un continuo avvicendarsi di problemi e il giovane era davvero esausto.

Chris era seduto da un lato del divano con Titty a cavalcioni di una gamba. Guardò l'amico avanzare verso di loro con un sorriso tirato sul viso, che portava i segni della giornata: tensione, nervosismo, stanchezza.

«Sdraiati qui, così riposi un po',» propose il padrone di casa, «noi abbiamo fatto un bel pisolino questo pomeriggio.»

Il biondo non se lo fece ripetere: sedette lì accanto, si appoggiò pesantemente alla spalla libera dell'uomo e allungò le lunghe gambe verso l'estremità opposta del divano.

Chris continuò a leggere favole e dopo pochi minuti si accorse che Dave si era addormentato. Allora fece segno a Titty di fare silenzio e quindi si mosse in modo che l'altro gli scivolasse lungo il fianco e andasse ad appoggiare la testa sulla coscia libera. Lo guardò: era davvero bello come un angelo.

Sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e si fece violenza per non cedere al bisogno di sfiorare con le dita quelle labbra perfette appena socchiuse, a quel punto il biondo si mosse nel sonno accomodandosi meglio. Per darsi un contegno l'uomo ricominciò a leggere a bassa voce.

Quando David si svegliò, dopo più di mezz'ora, si accorse di dove fosse appoggiato e fu preso da un leggero imbarazzo. «Dovevi svegliarmi, farmi togliere da lì: sarai anchilosato» e si sollevò velocemente dal contatto caldo con la gamba di lui, pur desiderando rimanere dove stava.

«Perché avrei dovuto?» Chiese l'altro con fare studiatamente burbero, «non mi davi fastidio,» poi aggiunse «preferisci preparare la cena o fare il bagnetto a Titty?»

«Cucina» decise il biondo stiracchiandosi.

Dopo cena seguirono un programma di cartoni animati in tv, poi il bimbo prese Dave per mano e gli disse a suo modo: «Titty nanna. Dedy 'egge.»

Si ritirarono nella stanza degli ospiti e il giovane cominciò a leggere favole. Dopo un po' Christian, non udendo più la voce cantilenante del biondo, varcò la soglia e vide un quadro bellissimo: i due si erano addormentati con la testa sullo stesso cuscino nella luce dolce e soffusa della lampada. I due profili erano uno di fronte all'altro e alcune ciocche dei lunghi capelli del giovane erano mischiate con quelle leggermente più scure del bambino. Entrambi i volti rilassati nel sonno; sembrava addirittura che si somigliassero un po'.

Anche in quell'occasione l'uomo non seppe resistere: prese la macchina fotografica e scattò diverse immagini che avrebbe conservato per sempre.

Rimase a contemplarli in religioso silenzio ancora per un istante, poi sollevò il bimbo, lo infilò sotto le coperte e coprì l'amico con un plaid di morbido pile.

Attento a non fare rumore, uscì dalla stanza accostando la porta e tornò nel soggiorno a lavorare.

Era quasi mezzanotte, quando Dave tornò in salotto richiudendo l'uscio della camera dietro di sé.

«Sei ancora sveglio?» Sussurrò. «Lex come sta?»

«Direi bene,» Chris stirò le braccia in alto per decontrarre i muscoli delle spalle e della schiena. «Non s'è più lamentato: ogni tanto apre un occhio, mi cerca e, quando mi vede, lo richiude e ricomincia a dormire.»

Sentì le mani del giovane muoversi sui muscoli contratti alla base del proprio collo.

«Ti faccio male?» Domandò l'altro rendendosi conto che non si stava rilassando malgrado il massaggio.

«No, no. Anzi, mi stai districando un po', grazie,» si affrettò a rispondere Chris. Dopo poco però, deciso a sfuggire a quel tocco ipnotico che avrebbe desiderato diventasse più intimo, chiese «Vuoi bere una tisana? Preparo qualcosa di caldo.»

Dave si voltò bruscamente per nascondere il proprio turbamento. «Grazie, farà bene anche a me» rispose dirigendosi verso il cane per smaltire il rossore che sentiva salire dal collo alle orecchie.

Anche quella notte David dormì a casa di Christian e il mattino successivo fecero colazione insieme per poi andare a svegliare il bambino prima che il biondo uscisse per andare al lavoro.

 

Dopo pranzo Chris fece giocare un poco il piccolo e poi lo convinse a fare un riposino. Stava lavorando in silenzio, quando sentì un'auto risalire il vialetto.

Il cane che era ancora un po' intontito dai medicinali diede un «Woff!» poco convinto e poi riabbassò la testa sul tappeto riprendendo a riposare tranquillo.

L'uomo andò ad aprire la porta, prima che lo sconosciuto avventore suonasse il campanello, e si trovò di fronte Michelle.

Aveva i capelli scarmigliati, l'aria stanca, lo sguardo ostinato e disilluso … ed era sola.

L'uomo subito le fece segno di fare piano. «Stanno dormendo», le spiegò facendo segno al bimbo acciambellato sul divano e al cane lì vicino.

Lei entrò in silenzio e si tolse il giubbotto, poi si lasciò cadere sulla prima sedia che trovò in cucina.

«Dalla faccia che hai non ti chiedo neanche come sia andata.» Christian andò a mettere il bollitore sul fuoco. «Un po' di tè caldo ti farà bene. O preferisci prima fare una doccia?» Poi si voltò a guardarla e vide quegli occhi dorati, solitamente così sicuri e quasi duri per una ragazza della sua età, diventare liquidi di lacrime. Allora lasciò perdere tutto e si andò a sedere di fronte a lei.

«L'ho trovato, sai,» cominciò Michelle in un sussurro appena udibile, «era a Las Vegas con una a delle sue solite conquiste … ed era pieno di cocaina fino ai capelli! Ti rendi conto?» Abbandonò la fronte sul ripiano del tavolo. «Così in basso non era mai arrivato. Ora basta. L'evidenza non si combatte: Titty non ha bisogno di un padre così. Stavolta ha passato il segno;» terminò sconfitta nel proprio intento, ma contemporaneamente determinata nei _provvedimenti_ da adottare.

«Devi proteggere il bambino e te stessa,» la voce di Christian era al limite del ringhio, «non può pensare di accampare diritti su di voi, in nessun modo.»

Lei sollevò il viso stanco e riprese «Ho chiamato la Polizia e gliene hanno trovata addosso più di quella consentita dalla legge per uso personale, così l'hanno arrestato. Ho contattato anche l'avvocato di mio padre per farmi consigliare il miglior bastardo divorzista che conosca: ho appuntamento dopodomani a San Francisco. Ho intenzione di metterlo in ginocchio e togliergli la patria potestà: non dovrà mai più permettersi nemmeno di nominarlo, il _mio_ bambino,» concluse con un cipiglio testardo e una ruga verticale che le solcava la fronte.

Christian le strinse la mano abbandonata sul tavolo.

«Di qualunque cosa tu abbia bisogno, puoi sempre contare su me e su David, lo sai,» si alzò e andò a prendere le tazze, «ora bevi qualcosa di caldo, poi andrai a darti una rassettata, perché tra poco l'omino si sveglierà e dovrà vedere la sua “ _mamina_ ” tranquilla e al meglio dello splendore.»

La ragazza sorrise tra le lacrime. «Grazie. Non so che altro potrei dire.»

 

Dopo un'ora Titty si svegliò stropicciandosi gli occhietti e quando si accorse che lì, vicino a lui, c'era la sua mamma, fece un gridolino felice e le buttò le braccine al collo.

Erano ancora inginocchiati vicino al divano, quando il campanello suonò.

Mentre Michelle portava il bimbo a fare pipì e a lavare le manine per poi fare merenda, Christian andò ad accogliere James, venuto per visitare Lex, il povero infortunato.

Sistemarono il cane su un vecchio telo di spugna, sul divano, e si chinarono su di lui per controllare la ferita e rifare la fasciatura, intanto la donna e il bambino uscirono dal bagno.

«Christian … Titty ha una fame da lupi ...» Michelle cercò l'amico verso la cucina, ma lui rispose dal salotto.

«Siamo qui.»

Lei si voltò di scatto e i suoi occhi restarono imbrigliati in uno sguardo verde come lo smeraldo e di una lucentezza unica. Si rese conto di arrossire, era una sensazione che non provava più da tempo, che scaldava il cuore, che la faceva sorridere dopo tanta sofferenza.

Christian percepì l'istante preciso in cui la storia di quei due ebbe inizio: _l'evidenza non si combatte._

 

Erano passati quindici giorni da quando Michelle era tornata a San Francisco con Titty. Si sentivano quasi ogni sera, si vedevano via Skype con la telecamera e, ogni volta, il bimbo impiastricciava con le manine lo schermo del computer in corrispondenza dei visi dei due uomini che gli sorridevano.

Quel pomeriggio Dave aveva dovuto lasciare la sua amata Mustang Shelby presso l'officina meccanica, per effettuare un controllo periodico e avrebbe quindi approfittato di un passaggio di Chris, a sua volta in città per portare Lex allo studio di James, per le vaccinazioni annuali.

Avevano appuntamento nel pub di Peter.

Come sempre il giornalista arrivò in ritardo e trovò l'amico seduto su uno sgabello davanti al bancone, mentre sorseggiava una birra e parlava col barista. Lex, cucciolone fedele, stava accucciato lì accanto, ma, non appena si accorse che il giovane stava entrando, lo raggiunse per accreditargli a modo proprio tutta la stima e l'amore che provava per lui.

Il fotografo si voltò sorridendo, anche se non aveva bisogno di guardarlo per sapere chi fosse appena entrato nel locale.

«Ciao, Dave» cantilenò soffocando un ghigno da “te l'avevo detto”.

«So di essere in ritardo … e so che tu lo avevi previsto. Ciao tenerone» e spupazzò per bene il grosso cane nero.

«E, visto che hai perso la scommessa, paghi tu» lo redarguì bonariamente Chris.

«E visto che sono colpevole, sapendo di esserlo, andremo diretti da te: se mi presti una tua tuta, non ho nemmeno bisogno di passare da casa» gli rispose affiancandolo al bancone.

«Sarebbe ora che avessi già lasciato qualche indumento da lui, per fare sempre tutte queste schermaglie» si intromise il pragmatico Peter.

Christian lo guardò inizialmente colpito dall'affermazione, poi si rivolse al biondo e, come fosse la cosa più logica, cui nessuno avesse inspiegabilmente pensato fino a quel momento, lo incalzò: «Avresti potuto farlo; ora bevi la tua birra, poi passiamo a prenderti un cambio e andiamo _a casa._ » Aveva pronunciato quelle ultime due parole in modo da dar loro un significato particolare, come se senza l'amico quell'abitazione non fosse più _casa_.

Usciti dal pub, fecero salire Lex sul sedile posteriore, il fotografo si mise alla guida del pick-up e l'altro accanto a lui. Immediatamente il cane appoggiò il muso vicino al poggiatesta del più giovane, godendone silenziosamente le coccole.

«Davvero vuoi che lasci un cambio di abiti a casa tua?» Chiese il biondo ancora un po' sbalordito.

«Sarà meglio due» fece l'altro lapidario. Il discorso era chiuso.

 

Come richiesto da Chris, Dave stava salvando sul suo portatile l'aneddoto scritto il giorno prima per le foto della Grande Muraglia Cinese.

«In quale cartella?» Chiese il giovane ad alta voce.

«Guarda che è sul desktop. Si chiama _Testi_ », rispose l'altro dalla cucina.

«Trovata! _»_

«Bene. Salva il file nominandolo con la data di oggi, così so che è l'ultimo.»

«Fatto,» relazionò il biondo, «e cosa c'è nella cartella di fianco? Che nome strano _Non pubblicare_.»

«Ci sono le foto che la gente non deve vedere, che non faranno parte né della pubblicazione né delle mostre», gli spiegò Chris avanzando nel soggiorno con due tazze di caffè bollente.

«Quindi non posso vederle» sintetizzò Dave con uno sguardo buffo.

«Sei curioso come i bambini …» lo apostrofò l'uomo, «tu non sei _la gente_. Certo che puoi vederle. E alcune le hai anche già viste: quelle del monastero, per esempio» sorrise divertito.

Lo vide cliccare sulla cartella e lanciare la presentazione di tutte le immagini presenti.

«E queste? Non sono del monastero,» s'intrigò il biondo.

«Guardale pure, te l'ho detto,» annuì sorridendo ancora. Appoggiò le tazze sul tavolo e si mise a osservare le foto da sopra la testa dell'amico, appoggiato coi palmi ai lati dei suoi gomiti. Apparivano a intervalli regolari sul video e ognuna strappava nuove esclamazioni all'ospite.

Lex arrivò in quel momento dal _giretto igienico_ all'esterno e andò a piazzarsi vicino al fuoco: zoppicava ancora leggermente. Si sistemò sul tappeto, adorando da lontano i propri umani, ascoltando le loro voci, bevendo i loro sorrisi.

«E questa? Questo è Titty con Lex, quando le hai fatte? Come faccio a fermarle?» Si agitò il giovane.

«Aspetta,» lo avvertì il padrone di casa andando a sistemare una specifica del software di presentazione, «adesso è a posto: così non la sostituisce finché non clicchi. Puoi guardarle finché ti pare.»

«Che cucciolo ...» Dave sorrise e sfiorò con un dito la porzione di video dove appariva il viso paffutello del bambino, «andiamo a trovarlo?»

«Per la mostra ci vogliono ancora parecchi mesi. Se invece potessi chiedere le ferie, potremmo fare una puntata a San Francisco e fargli una sorpresa». Ristette un attimo, poi aggiunse «Manca tanto anche a me ... e vederlo via Skype non è certo come tenerlo in braccio e giocare con lui.»

Il giovane fece scorrere un'altra foto ed esclamò «Che bella questa. L'hai fatta con l'autoscatto?» Sul video erano apparsi Christian e Titty abbracciati e il piccolo stava marchiando con un bacio umidiccio le labbra dell'uomo. «Me la puoi stampare? Mi piacerebbe averne un ingrandimento da tenere in casa. E' bellissima» aggiunse guardando con amore entrambi i soggetti.

Quando la foto cambiò, l'esclamazione di Dave fu talmente incredibile che Chris pensò stesse soffocando e Lex addirittura abbaiò preoccupato. Sullo schermo c'era uno degli scatti fatti la sera in cui li aveva trovati addormentati sullo stesso cuscino.

Il giovane non riusciva a parlare: un groppo di emozione gli chiudeva la gola e sentì gli occhi pizzicare. Il suo profilo e quello del bimbo erano uno di fronte all'altro, i capelli mischiati sullo stesso cuscino e le loro espressioni rilassate. La luce soffusa creava ombre morbide sui volti di entrambi, dando tridimensionalità all'immagine: sembrava davvero di poterli toccare allungando una mano.

Il tempo di esposizione, la quantità di luce, il filtro erano stati scelti con cura. Quella foto sprizzava affetto, rispetto, cura, … amore.

«Questo direi che sia lo scatto più emozionante che io abbia mai ripreso,» sussurrò Christian con il mento appoggiato alla testa dell'altro, «ma è merito dei soggetti, non mio,» si schermì, poi appoggiò le labbra sull'oro pallido di quei capelli lucenti e aggiunse: «siete bellissimi, direi che vi assomigliate anche un po'.»

David ringraziò in silenzio tutti gli dei che conosceva perché Christian in quel momento non potesse vederlo in viso: subiva ormai in modo irrimediabile il fascino dell'amico e, mai come in quel momento, avrebbe voluto avere il diritto di alzarsi dalla sedia e abbracciarlo, guardarlo in quegli occhi neri come l'inferno e baciarlo fino a togliergli il respiro. Ma non successe nulla di tutto ciò.

 

Alcuni giorni dopo, era ormai sera, e l'uomo si stropicciò gli occhi affaticati, cercando di sgranchire i muscoli contratti del collo e delle spalle.

Lex stava ormai bene e si fiondò alla porta uggiolando rumorosamente e falciando l'aria con la lunga coda instancabile. Pochi secondi dopo Christian sentì un'auto risalire il vialetto di accesso alla casa: non aveva bisogno di sbirciare chi fosse.

Andò ad aprire la porta a Dave che arrivava stretto in un paio di jeans e in un giubbotto di pelle. In mano aveva un vassoio.

“ _Arriva il Paese delle Meraviglie_ ” _,_ si disse accogliendolo con un sorriso ruvido mentre il cane gli si strusciava addosso annusandolo e cercando carezze. A volte il suo padrone lo invidiava un po' per le libertà che poteva prendersi col biondo.

«Crostata di fragoline che arrivano fresche dalla California, costano una fucilata, ma sono talmente profumate e gustose che non se ne può fare a meno,» annunciò il pasticcere mancato.

«E noi faremo onore a tanta bontà: vieni dentro,» si scostò e lo lasciò entrare facendosi avvolgere dal profumo celestiale del dolce che doveva essere ancora tiepido a giudicare da quanto velocemente se ne spandeva l'odore.

Sedettero, come al solito, uno di fronte all'altro al tavolo di cucina. Dave servì la prima fetta a Lex e poi, impiattando la crostata per loro due, cominciò: «Devo chiederti una cosa importante.»

«Anche io devo darti una notizia» mugugnò l'altro, ma non era più del tutto cosciente, poiché il suo olfatto era completamente rapito dal profumo.

«Tanto adesso non riusciresti a parlare,» lo prese in giro il giovane, «quindi parlo io per primo. Stamattina mi hanno chiamato dalla sede centrale: siccome hanno molto gradito l'articolo che avevo scritto sull'evento di Washington, mi hanno proposto di andare a Dallas per l'inaugurazione della mostra delle opere prestate dal Louvre di Parigi. Durerà tutto il mese e pare valga la pena di visitarla. Dovrei preparare un pezzo per il giornale. Pensavo che se fossi d'accordo, si potrebbe andare là venerdì per l'apertura e poi passarci il fine settimana: Dallas è una bella città. Che ne pensi?»

«Questo fine settimana?» Biascicò il padrone di casa assorto nella degustazione.

Al cenno di assenso del compagno, il volto di Chris si fece impacciato. «Era quello che volevo dirti prima di cominciare a mangiare.»

«Che c'è?» Chiese David, «qualcosa di preoccupante?»

«No. È che stamattina mi ha chiamato Michelle e mi ha detto che vorrebbe venire sabato e fermarsi in Montana fino a martedì, mercoledì … non sa ancora.»

«Beh, se hai compagnia, sarei addirittura d'impiccio, quindi non ti preoccupare: vado solo e quando torno spero di vedere Titty.»

La delusione era dipinta sul volto di Dave, non solo per il week-end sfumato, ma anche per la prospettiva che Christian avesse trovato in Michelle una compagna di vita. Probabilmente la ragazza aveva cambiato idea e, a pensarci bene, sarebbe stato comprensibile: il bambino gli era affezionato e quindi non sarebbe stato un problema se lui e la madre avessero avuto una storia, anzi. In fondo il suo amico era solo da tanto tempo, niente di stupefacente che avesse soggiaciuto al fascino della bella e giovane Michelle, che ormai aveva mandato l'ex marito definitivamente a farsi benedire. Forse in lei e nel suo bambino Chris aveva trovato quel non so che di irrinunciabile di cui aveva davvero _bisogno_.

«Anzi, se voleste uscire o avere un po' di intimità, sappi che bado volentieri al piccolo e con me lui si diverte,» aggiunse il giornalista.

Christian lo guardò con un sopracciglio sollevato, piegò la testa un po' di lato, quindi lentamente mise a fuoco i pensieri di David e allora il suo sorriso divenne una risata che gorgogliò dal fondo del petto per risalire e uscire in quella specie di latrato, seguito dal gesto involontario di gettare indietro la testa.

«Ma cosa hai capito? Io una storia con Michelle? Potrebbe essere mia figlia! Vergognati,» rise ancora allo sguardo sbalordito di Dave, poi gli spiegò «viene qui e ci lascia Titty perché va a sciare con James: loro sì che hanno una storia e sembra che stia diventando una cosa seria.»

Il giovane sentì il cuore alleggerirsi di un peso insopportabile. Il sangue riprese a circolare normalmente nel suo corpo snello e ad affluire alle guance esangui.

«Non lo sapevo, sono contento per loro! Allora possiamo fare così,» cominciò a pianificare febbrile, «io vado a Dallas venerdì mattina, presenzio all'inaugurazione e alla sera prendo l'ultimo volo per tornare a casa, così sabato posso essere qui a giocare con Titty.»

L'altro lo guardò un po' stupito: aveva davvero pensato che si fosse messo con Michelle? Certo avevano mantenuto rapporti stretti, si sentivano spesso, ma una storia … e poi lei era così giovane. La cosa strana, però, era stata la reazione di David: sembrava affranto da quella possibilità, deluso, quasi afflitto.

“ _Nah!”_ Si castigò Chris, “ _sciocchezze”_ , quindi propose «Invece potrei venire con te e portarmi le mie macchine fotografiche così, oltre all'articolo, potresti proporre una foto nuova, non il solito scatto di repertorio».

Gli occhi del giornalista si allargarono a dismisura.

«Faresti davvero questo per me?» Iniziò, poi si corresse «Certamente verresti ricompensato.»

Chris sorrise fra sé: “ _Vederti felice è un compenso sufficiente.”_

 

Quando David propose al proprio superiore di corredare il proprio articolo con uno scatto del famoso Blackhorse, il redattore capo fece salti di gioia, assicurò che il fotografo sarebbe stato adeguatamente ricompensato e sarebbe stato rimborsato dal giornale per tutte le spese di viaggio ed eventuale permanenza.

Il giovane rassicurò l'uomo che avrebbero fatto ritorno in giornata, anzi, avrebbe avuto bisogno di alcuni giorni di ferie dopo il week-end: almeno lunedì e martedì.

Il viaggio a Dallas fu massacrante: partirono al mattino prestissimo in aereo, arrivarono e presero una stanza per rinfrescarsi e cambiarsi, mangiarono insieme e fecero quattro passi per la città. Alle cinque iniziò _il circo_ , come diceva Dave. Venne tagliato il nastro, stappato lo champagne, poi i giornalisti di carta stampata, tv, radio e web ebbero il loro da fare durante la conferenza stampa del direttore del museo.

Le sale erano state allestite in modo impeccabile e il servizio d'ordine era degno della Casa Bianca, considerato il valore inestimabile di alcune delle opere esposte e il livello degli ospiti.

Fecero un giro e ammirarono i dipinti e, per la prima volta, Dave vide Chris al lavoro.

Il fotografo prendeva vita dietro all'obiettivo delle sue macchine fotografiche, la sua espressione era assorta e i suoi occhi erano più attenti che mai. Il giovane si scoprì ad adorarlo in silenzio mentre lo vedeva spostarsi e aspettare che altri ospiti transitassero per poter procedere allo scatto voluto.

Strinsero qualche mano eccellente, salutarono qualche amico intervenuto e presto fu ora di tornare all'aeroporto: David aveva il proprio mini-registratore con gli appunti vocali, Chris le schede fotografiche che contenevano i files degli scatti. In aereo lavorarono entrambi, ognuno sul proprio portatile, per scegliere immagini e comporre testi in modo da inviare tutto al giornale, prima che andasse in stampa l'edizione del giorno dopo.

Alle due di notte Chris lasciò Dave davanti a casa per andare finalmente a dormire.

«Ci vediamo domani», lo salutò. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma, come al solito, decise che non fosse il caso.

«Guarda che è già domani», lo prese in giro il biondo con aria stanca, ma con uno sguardo malandrino negli occhi d'argento.


	12. 12. La notte della cioccolata

Michelle e Titty arrivarono alle 10 del sabato mattina e subito dopo arrivò anche James. Il veterinario era talmente contento di vedere la propria ragazza che la baciò lì, subito, davanti a tutti gli altri.

«Hei, che slancio!» David era un po' imbarazzato: da qualche tempo cogliere un bacio, un abbraccio, un gesto di tenerezza, gli toglieva il fiato, il suo cuore mancava un colpo, il suo mondo s’infrangeva in mille scaglie e doveva distogliere lo sguardo, come un ladro colto con le mani nel sacco.

Quando si staccarono dal bacio, James, sempre stringendo Michelle tra le braccia, rispose: «Parlo per triste esperienza diretta: nella vita bisogna _sempre_ cogliere le cose belle e non rimandare mai di dire e dimostrare a chi si ama l'affetto, l'amore, il rispetto che gli si porta. Tra un attimo potrebbe essere troppo tardi», e la baciò ancora lasciando a Chris, che conosceva bene la sua storia, il compito di spiegare.

Il giovane veterinario aveva perso i genitori da piccolo ed era cresciuto con il padrino. Come tutti gli adulti e gli adolescenti, i due avevano un rapporto un po' burrascoso, pur amandosi in modo viscerale, o forse era proprio quello il motivo scatenante delle loro baruffe.

Una sera litigarono un po' più aspramente del solito, per le solite banalità, e poi l'uomo uscì di pattuglia: era di turno proprio quella notte.

In uno scontro a fuoco perse la vita e James non ebbe più l'occasione di chiedergli scusa e dirgli quanto profondamente lo amasse, lo rispettasse e gli fosse grato per tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui.

«Mi dispiace, non volevo essere inopportuno» si scusò Dave di rimando.

«Non sono offeso,» riprese l'altro ammiccando verso di lui, «solo _pensaci,_ » quindi si rivolse alla propria donna «quando partiamo?»

«Dammi almeno il tempo di salutare Christian e David: sono appena arrivata anch'io,» trillò lei con voce cristallina, ma era evidente quanto fosse contenta della smania di lui di restare soli.

«Se aveste tutto pronto, potreste anche andare: noi non vediamo l'ora di metterci a giocare, vero Titty?» Chiese il più grande col bimbo in braccio.

«Sì, Zio Chris. Vai pure, mammina» sillabò il piccolo condiscendente: anche lui non voleva altro che restare re incontrastato di quella casa e dei suoi abitanti.

«Ma che bravo» si complimentò Dave, «allora è uscita questa “R” che non pronunciavi. Sei proprio un ometto!» Titty per tutta risposta gli sorrise mostrando tutti i dentini bianchi e allungò le braccia verso di lui per farsi prendere «Vieni da Dedy, che non ti ho ancora abbracciato.»

Il piccolo, come gli fu accanto, gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra.

Lex sottolineò quel piccolo avvenimento con un latrato di felicità scodinzolando intorno ai due.

«Sono bellissimi insieme, vero?» Chiese Michelle a James.

«È solo un gran peccato che stiamo così distanti. Vero batuffolo?» Il biondo accennò una giravolta col bambino in braccio. «Ora diamo un bacio a mammina e a James e li lasciamo andare: noi dobbiamo giocare e leggere un sacco di favole da un nuovo libro che abbiamo comprato a Dallas con lo Zio Chris».

I due innamorati finalmente partirono e i quattro che restavano guardarono l'auto allontanarsi fino a sparire dietro la prima curva.

«Dedy legge» esordì Titty non appena il silenzio ritornò padrone del viale.

 

I giorni che seguirono furono un full immersion in giochi e favole, risate e bagnetti, scherzi e baci umidi del bambino che si beava della compagnia dei due uomini e del grosso cane.

Si erano tacitamente accordati sul non parlare di lavoro: dovevano essere vacanze da godere insieme senza pensieri di nessun tipo.

Lex seguiva il bambino come un'ombra, persino in bagno, mentre si lavava, persino nella sua stanza per fare la nanna: era diventato il suo pelouche vivente, il suo amico inseparabile.

La seconda sera, quando Titty si diede per vinto, dopo una giornata stancante fatta di mille momenti felici, e si addormentò con il grosso cane nero al proprio fianco, Christian e David restarono soli davanti a una tazza fumante e al fuoco acceso nel camino.

«È scandalosamente buona la tua cioccolata. Arriva dovunque, sembra di sentirla scorrere nelle vene.» Chris soffiava lento sulla superficie lucida della bevanda densa, che spandeva nell'aria profumo e voglia di abbracci.

Dave era silenzioso, seduto lì accanto, anche lui con il recipiente caldo tra le mani e gli occhi persi nei bagliori delle fiamme.

«Stai bene?» Gli chiese l'amico.

«Sì. Un piccolo squarcio di Paradiso per me,» rispose senza spostare lo sguardo. «Ho avuto una bellissima infanzia, con mio fratello e i miei, e una bella adolescenza. La giovinezza è stata un po' burrascosa, ma non male. Non ricordo però un altro momento della mia vita in cui mi sia sentito così in pace con me stesso ...»

«Manca niente?» La voce di Christian era poco più che un sussurro.

«Solo qualcuno che mi abbracci e che mi racconti una storia» si scrollò dal palato il biondo senza pensare.

L'altro rimase un attimo interdetto, poi posò la tazza e si mosse in modo da allungare una gamba divaricata lungo lo schienale del divano, poi afferrò David per un braccio e lo tirò fino farlo sedere nella V formata dalle proprie gambe e a fargli appoggiare la schiena contro il proprio torace. Con un braccio gli cinse la vita e con l'altra mano riprese la cioccolata bollente.

«Meglio?» Chiese ancora.

«Meglio.» Dave socchiuse gli occhi e si beò di quel contatto, avrebbe potuto fare le fusa, fosse stato un gatto.

Finita la bevanda, il giovane notò che anche l'altro aveva la tazza vuota. «Vuoi fare il bis? Ne è avanzato un pochino, se vuoi te la prendo» propose.

Christian gli tolse la scodella dalle mani e l'appoggiò con la propria sul tavolino. «Smettila di agitarti, sei a disagio?» Soffiò.

«No,» rispose il giovane e si calmò all'istante, abbandonandosi nuovamente contro l'appoggio caldo. Sentì le braccia di Chris ricoprire le proprie fino a cingergli la vita e i suoi palmi aperti ricoprirgli le mani.

«Ti va di ascoltare una cosa che non ti toccherà scrivere?»

«Certo.»

E Christian gli raccontò, con voce bassa e vibrante, la propria avventura nel monastero in Nepal. David restò, con gli occhi socchiusi, a bere quella voce liquida e un po' roca che gli provocava un lungo brivido per la schiena. Mosse appena le mani sotto quelle di lui e le loro dita si intrecciarono come se avessero volontà propria.

Quando finì l'aneddoto, l'uomo tacque per un attimo, poi chiese: «Ti ho annoiato?»

«No, mi hai fatto pensare alle parole di James di ieri mattina: forse ha ragione,» sussurrò il giovane leggermente in imbarazzo per quello che stava per pronunciare, «ti voglio bene, sei una tra le poche persone _davvero importanti_ della mia vita: voglio che tu lo sappia e che non lo dimentichi mai. Qualunque cosa accada.»

La stretta delle braccia intorno al suo corpo si fece più sicura, la voce liquida sussurrò: «Anche tu sei importante per me» e Dave sentì le labbra di Chris accostarglisi piano alla tempia.

Sollevò il viso verso di lui e appoggiò la propria bocca sulla sua in una carezza dolcissima che l'altro accettò di buon grado.

Restarono in silenzio per un tempo indefinito, godendo reciprocamente della compagnia e del calore dell'altro.

 

Rientrando al lavoro il mercoledì successivo David trovò un sacco di cose da fare e un messaggio da parte del proprio capo che gli chiedeva di recarsi nel suo ufficio, non appena fosse arrivato.

“ _Chissà cos'è successo_ ” si chiese attraversando il corridoio per entrare nella stanza del proprio superiore, “ _possibile che uno non possa neanche farsi due giorni di ferie in pace_?”

«Ciao, Dave. Bentornato», lo accolse l'uomo anziano, calvo e magrissimo, «hai fatto una buona vacanza?»

Il giovane era parecchio teso e non gli piacevano quei giochetti, ma si dovette adeguare, così si obbligò a essere gentile, anche se avrebbe voluto mandarlo al diavolo: «Ottima, grazie. Ma so che mi hai cercato».

«Sì, volevo parlarti di qualcosa che ti farà davvero piacere: lunedì mattina, appena arrivato in ufficio, ho ricevuto la chiamata del redattore capo dell'Examiner di San Francisco. Mi ha raccontato di aver letto il tuo articolo sulla home page del nostro sito, che gli è piaciuto molto, ha voluto sapere di più di te e ... morale della favola: ha voluto comprare il pezzo per pubblicarlo sulla loro edizione culturale uscita ieri.

Abbiamo contrattato il prezzo ed è stato un bel colpo per il nostro giornaletto di provincia, caro il mio ragazzo. Sei stato bravo,» lo elogiò con un largo sorriso soddisfatto.

 

Non vedeva David da quattro giorni, durante i quali lo aveva sentito al telefono soltanto una volta, due giorni prima. Doveva ammettere di essere un po' preoccupato perché la sua voce gli era sembrata un po' strana, ma non c'era stato verso di cavargliene fuori il motivo.

La mattina lo aveva cercato, ma aveva il cellulare spento e non aveva voglia di disturbarlo in ufficio solo per chiedergli come stava.

Andò a fare il suo solito giro a cavallo insieme a Lex che ormai si era completamente ristabilito dopo la brutta esperienza con la tagliola.

Quando tornò, dopo aver governato il cavallo e aver dato da mangiare al cane, si infilò sotto la doccia e ne uscì dopo venti minuti ripulito e sbarbato di tutto punto, giusto in tempo per andare ad aprire alla porta che Lex grattava uggiolando.

“ _Ecco Dave: era ora che si facesse vivo.”_ Pensò.

E il biondo era davvero lì.

«Ciao» lo salutò, ma i suoi occhi erano segnati, sembravano stanchi, il tono non era il solito e non aveva elargito le usuali coccole al cane: strano davvero.

«Chi non muore, si rivede.» Chris lo guardò un po' preoccupato tenendo aperta la porta perché potesse entrare.

«Sono stato un po' preso questi giorni ...» il giovane si tenne sul vago e rilasciò una carezza distratta al grosso muso nero che premeva nel suo palmo, ma senza il solito entusiasmo. Il cane guaì e andò ad accucciarsi in disparte.

«Tanto preso da non riuscire a dormire?» Il padrone di casa gli lanciò uno sguardo malizioso. «Forse avresti fatto meglio a riposare un po', invece di venire qui: sarebbe bastata una telefonata.»

«Smetti di prendermi in giro,» Dave era visibilmente provato, «non c'è nessuno che mi levi il sonno, se è questo che vuoi intendere.» Si passò una mano pallida sulla fronte leggermente umida.

«Non mi dire che Joshua gioca da queste parti ed è tornato alla carica?» Insistette Chris puntandogli un dito sullo sterno. «A me puoi dirlo: non sono mica geloso ...» e invece geloso lo era davvero perché sentiva un drago grattargli le viscere a unghie sfoderate, nel pensarlo con il giocatore di football.

La reazione del giovane al suo tocco fu esagerata: si ritrasse con un ringhio, come se lo avesse bruciato.

«Ma che hai, ti ho solo sfiorato: non posso averti fatto tanto male ... siediti.» Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo fece accomodare su una poltrona del salotto.

Gli sfiorò la fronte e sentì che scottava. «Tu hai la febbre. Ti sei preso l'influenza? E che hai sotto il maglione?»

Dave si lasciò andare con la testa abbandonata all'indietro sullo schienale della poltrona e, così facendo, scoprì il collo e una porzione della pelle sottostante arrossata e infiammata.

Senza aspettare risposta, Chris gli slacciò i bottoni del colletto e scoprì una garza attaccata con nastro da medicazione.

«Che diavolo è?»

«L'ultima mia scemenza, ma solo in ordine di tempo» rispose il giovane tentando un sogghigno, «un tatuaggio, ma lascia stare: ho preso un antinfiammatorio … passerà.»

L'uomo invece si chinò a staccare la medicazione che si era tutta raggrinzita e incrostata. Sotto la pelle era tumefatta e si intravvedeva un disegno indefinito.

«Mi sa che sia proprio una scemenza. Sei andato da un dottore? Qui s'è infettato tutto.» Non attese una risposta: afferrò il telefono e compose il numero di un suo vecchio amico che faceva il medico generico in città. «Signorina sono Blackhorse, avrei bisogno di parlare con il dottore.»

Attese pochi secondi e la voce dell'amico, pacata e bassa, lo accolse: «Che succede? Quando chiami tu c'è davvero da preoccuparsi.»

«C'è un amico, qui da me, con un tatuaggio infettato: ha la febbre forte e non è del tutto cosciente,» la sua voce era preoccupata, lo sentiva anche da solo, ma non riusciva a non essere tremendamente in ansia per quell'enorme, colossale, immenso stupido. «Puoi fare un salto appena ti liberi dall'ambulatorio?»

«Qui ne ho ancora per un paio d'ore. Cerca di fargli scendere la febbre con un antipiretico: ne hai in casa? E mettigli qualcosa di freddo sulla parte infiammata, che so, una borsa del ghiaccio o una compressa di ghiaccio sintetico. Arrivo anche prima, se riesco» e terminò la comunicazione.

 

Era ormai sera inoltrata, quando arrivò il dottor Wolf.

«Ho fatto più presto che ho potuto, scusami» iniziò il nuovo venuto cercando con gli occhi dorati l'ammalato, «dov'è?»

«L'ho fatto stendere di là.» Chris precedette il medico nell'altra stanza in penombra. «Avevo del paracetamolo in pastiglie: gliene ho dato una dose da adulti subito dopo che ci siamo sentiti, si è addormentato e, circa un'ora dopo, ha sudato moltissimo. L'ho aiutato ad asciugarsi e gli ho dato indumenti puliti e asciutti, poi si è riaddormentato.»

Poi si rivolse al cane che aveva vegliato il malato in silenzio: «Esci Lex, da bravo» e questi obbedì.

«Bene» sussurrò Wolf. Aveva capelli mossi, di un caldo castano striati di grigio, che si arricciavano sulla nuca, e una sempiterna aria trasandata fatta di abiti puliti, ma sdruciti e passati irrimediabilmente di moda. «Ora vediamo questo capolavoro.»

Dave intanto si era svegliato e i suoi occhi erano nuovamente limpidi anche se ancora sofferenti.

Il medico tolse la compressa ghiacciata dal suo sterno. «Il gonfiore è sicuramente diminuito. Qui però c'è un'infezione con i fiocchi. Da chi ti sei fatto fare questo bel cavallo? Direi di riconoscere la mano: sbaglio o è Ron?»

«Non sbagli: è stato proprio Ronald del negozio _Infinity Tatoo,_ in città» sussurrò il ragazzo con una smorfia di dolore mentre l'altro controllava la ferita.

«Se è stato lui, come hai fatto a infettarti così? Ron è coscienzioso: usa tutte le precauzioni possibili per evitare qualsiasi tipo di problema ... Sei allergico a qualche antibiotico?» Continuò subito il medico senza dargli il tempo di rispondere e spennellando la ferita infetta con un liquido di un colore arancione acceso. «Perché senza antibiotico non c'è possibilità che tu possa guarire.»

«Nessuna allergia, che io sappia,» rispose David con espressione dolorante, «comunque non penso sia colpa di Ron. Una mia amica ha insistito tanto per vedere il disegno, anche se mi era stato raccomandato di non scoprirlo prima di due giorni, poi l'ho ricoperto male, devo aver dimenticato di mettere la crema antibiotica un paio di volte … ho tentato di medicarmi da solo, ma non pensavo di fare un casino simile» mugolò.

Chris gli rivolse uno sguardo duro, poi si coprì il viso con le mani scuotendo il capo in segno di disapprovazione.

«Ritengo che il problema sia anche un altro» sussurrò Wolf riempiendo una siringa di un liquido biancastro «forse le tue difese immunitarie non sono al meglio. Sei un po' troppo magro: mangi abbastanza?» E senza preavviso, lo girò su un fianco, gli scoprì la parte alta di una natica, la disinfettò brevemente e gli fece l'iniezione, ignorando il fioco lamento che segnò più la sorpresa che non il dolore che ne seguì.

«Non sempre ricorda di mangiare: di questo sono sicuro,» si intromise Chris con tono di disapprovazione «ma d'ora in avanti ci penso io.» Sembrava una belva in gabbia.

«Non ho nulla che non vada: dono il sangue ogni tre mesi e le analisi sono sempre accettabili, altrimenti non mi permetterebbero fare il prelievo» intervenne David a cui sembrava di essere un ragazzino che ascoltava i genitori parlare di lui come se non fosse presente.

«Bene, stavolta non doni e cerchi di mettere su almeno cinque chili nei prossimi sei, sette mesi.» Wolf gli tirò nuovamente su i calzoni del pigiama e lo fece appoggiare supino. «Intanto facciamo un controllo delle beta e delle gamma globuline e teniamo d'occhio tutti i test relativi alle possibili infezioni. Nell'immediato devi fare una cura di antibiotici. La prima dose te l'ho iniettata intra-muscolo, così va in circolo più velocemente; per le prossime ti faccio la prescrizione e prenderai le compresse, tre volte al giorno, ogni otto ore per sette giorni. Dovremmo cominciare a vedere seri miglioramenti già da domani, ma non smettere la cura finché non è finita. Per il dolore, ho aggiunto una fiala di analgesico nell'iniezione, se stanotte o domani dovesse farti ancora molto male, il paracetamolo andrà benissimo.» Gli scompigliò i capelli sottilissimi e biondissimi in un gesto affettuoso, sorridendogli con una pena infinita negli occhi dorati, poi si alzò dalla sponda del letto dove si era seduto per visitarlo.

Raccolse le bende sporche, la siringa usata, le fiale vuote, le garze e i guanti monouso dentro a un sacchetto che sigillò e infilò dentro alla propria borsa, poi si rivolse a Christian: «Devi fare in modo che, per i prossimi due giorni, stia a riposo assoluto. Ti lascio il disinfettante, le pinzette e le garze sterili per fargli la medicazione una volta al giorno» poi, guardando Dave negli occhi d'argento, riprese, sempre a voce bassa «spero che almeno sia valsa la pena. Riposa ora» e si allontanò con Chris diretto in cucina lasciando il giovane con il cuore in gola.

Lex, sempre in silenzio come un'ombra, riprese il proprio posto a fianco del letto del giovane.

 

Sedettero al tavolo e Wolf compilò la prescrizione per la farmacia.

«Bevi qualcosa?» Chiese il padrone di casa.

«No: devo fare ancora un paio di visite e poi torno alla base,» quindi lo guardò negli occhi, «ci sei affezionato, eh?»

Chris sedette di fronte a lui. «È un bravo ragazzo, solo che riesce a ficcarsi in situazioni assurde ...»

«E tu lo tiri fuori.» Non era una domanda, ma una presa d'atto.

«Qualche volta, sì» ammise Blackhorse, «e tu? Come stai? Non ci vediamo da parecchio» sviò il discorso, o almeno ci provò.

L'altro sorrise e chinò la testa, come ad avallare quella repentina svolta. «Nulla di nuovo dal fronte. Faccio sempre il medico ...»

«E vivi sempre solo» finì per lui l'altro.

«Già: non sei l'unico ad aver scelto la tranquillità, ma sembra che adesso ci sia chi te la toglie», gli occhi dorati avevano un'ombra di pena che li rendeva ancora più profondi, «controlla che prenda le medicine, che mangi e che non si strapazzi. Chissà per chi si è tatuato quel muso di cavallo sul petto ...» poi raccolse tutte le sue cose e uscì dalla casa.

«Grazie di tutto,» Christian lo accompagnò alla macchina, «farò il possibile perché segua le tue prescrizioni.» Le iridi nere incontrarono quelle dorate e vi si persero per un istante.

«Lo so che sei un buon diavolo, Blackhorse, ma fai attenzione: quel ragazzo ti si beve come l'acqua fresca» e, senza dire altro, il medico andò via.

L'uomo tornò nella stanza dove David era rimasto sdraiato con gli occhi chiusi, ma senza dormire, con una mano penzoloni ad arruffare la pelosa testa nera del cane.

«Da quanto conosci Wolf?» Gli chiese infatti, appena lo sentì avanzare.

Christian andò a sedersi sulla sponda del letto, come aveva fatto il medico pochi minuti prima, e gli rispose: «Da un sacco di tempo. Vivevamo nello stesso quartiere e abbiamo circa la stessa età, anno più, anno meno. È un bravo medico e un uomo straordinario.»

«Cosa gli è successo? Non ho mai visto occhi così tristi» chiese ancora il biondo.

«Ha amato per tutta la vita qualcuno che è stato ucciso in modo banale. Una morte assurda per nessun motivo, una di quelle cose che non ti spieghi … da allora sopravvive, lavora e lavora e lavora;» poi si rimise in piedi e continuò «stattene tranquillo: preparo qualcosa per cena, ti aiuto ad alzarti e mangiamo insieme davanti al fuoco. Ti va?»

Il ragazzo annuì pensieroso.

«Ma com'è che ti sei fatto tatuare un cavallo?» Il più grande parlò senza guardarlo: temeva un po' quella risposta, il significato del cavallo o _chi_ rappresentasse, _chi_ ci fosse di mezzo stavolta.

«Mah, l'ho fatto così ...» David cercò di fare il vago, ma gli occhi di ossidiana lo inchiodarono sul posto, «e va bene: te lo dico, ma prometti di non prendermi in giro ...» l'altro annuì, «ricordati … hai promesso ...» al nuovo annuire di Chris, il giovane riprese a parlare con le guance leggermente più colorite. «L'ho fatto perché tu hai un drago tatuato nello stesso punto,» poi rendendosi conto dello sguardo sorpreso e interdetto dell'altro, precisò «tu hai un drago, io un cavallo … Dragon … Blackhorse.»

La risata di Christian, finalmente rassicurato, si formò nel profondo del suo essere, in un suono basso, per risalire nella gola e liberarsi letteralmente, simile a un latrato, fuori dalla sua bocca. Quando si ricompose un pochino, si accorse dello sguardo ferito di Dave, così sedette nuovamente al suo fianco.

«Divertente?» Sibilò il biondo voltando il viso verso il muro.

«Perdonami,» la voce del suo interlocutore era ancora un po' alleggerita dall'ilarità, «non volevo prenderti in giro, ma ero talmente preoccupato che ci fosse di mezzo qualche altro _pasticcio,_ che la spiegazione mi ha liberato da un peso enorme.» Gli afferrò il mento con due dita e lo forzò a girarsi per poterlo guardare negli occhi d'argento liquido. «Sono tonto: non ci sarei mai arrivato da solo, ma è bello che tu l'abbia fatto per la nostra amicizia. Il mio tatuaggio ...» e, parlando con voce ormai tranquilla e bassa, gli raccontò la storia del drago che abitava sul suo sterno, tenendo il palmo appoggiato alla sua guancia e annegando dentro di sé la voglia di abbracciarlo.

Mentre parlava non poteva comunque non pensare alle parole di Wolf “ _fai attenzione: quel ragazzo ti si beve come l'acqua fresca_ ” aveva detto il medico. Lui aveva capito al volo il motivo per cui si fosse fatto il tatuaggio.

Certo Dave aveva assunto un ruolo insostituibile nella sua vita, gli scandiva il tempo, con la sua allegria e riempiva ogni lacuna emotiva del celebre fotografo con le sue attenzioni.

Gli stava diventando necessario come l'aria che respirava, si sentiva completo quando era con lui e nulla al mondo avrebbe potuto sostituirlo o lenire il dolore che la sua perdita gli avrebbe causato.

Parlando del villaggio giapponese in cui un Sensei gli aveva tatuato il drago sul petto, perché il nobile spirito dell'animale mitologico lo guidasse nelle scelte della vita, guardava quel volto pallido e quegli occhi attenti che non perdevano una sillaba delle sue parole.

Poi, lentamente la medicina fece effetto e Dave, cullato dalla voce di Chris, si addormentò con il viso abbandonato nel palmo della sua mano.

L'uomo rimase fermo a guardarlo dormire: era così … non trovava nemmeno le parole per descriverlo, perché non era soltanto la bellezza indiscutibile di quel viso ad attrarre irrimediabilmente il suo sguardo, ma la fiducia che ne traspariva, la completa remissione delle proprie emozioni nei suoi confronti. Era un donarsi senza remore e, sembrava, anche senza la speranza di ottenere niente di più che la sua amicizia.

A parte quel bacio fugace la _notte della cioccolata_ , come amava ricordarla lui, non c'era mai stato tra loro altro contatto in qualche modo equivocabile, ma c'era qualcosa in certi suoi sguardi … doveva stare attento: Dave era giovane, troppo giovane, troppo.


	13. 13. Qualunque cosa per te

La strada era buia, ma Dave avrebbe potuto guidare a occhi chiusi per quante volte l'aveva percorsa, da quando conosceva Christian Blackhorse. Sospirò sperando di riuscire a trovarlo subito, perché altrimenti il suo cuore non avrebbe retto a tanta pressione.

Infilò il vialetto che portava alla casa di Chris e tirò un sospiro di sollievo: il pick up era lì e, guardando bene, c'era ancora anche il proprietario seduto al volante.

Dave scese al volo e spalancò la portiera del camioncino. Non poté dire nulla e affogò nello sguardo disperato dell'altro. Gli occhi erano arrossati, ma perfettamente asciutti.

«Andiamo in casa» riuscì solo a dire mentre ascoltava gli uggiolii del cane all'interno che grattava la porta per uscire.

Quando l'uscio si aprì, Lex li assaltò entrambi, pazzo di gioia canina, leccando le loro mani e infilandovi a forza il muso per avere una carezza.

«Ora basta, Lex» lo ammonì dopo un minuto il padrone con voce bassa, ma ferma «zitto e cuccia.»

L'animale, improvvisamente conscio della tensione, obbedì: era raro che Chris gli desse ordini così perentori e, le poche volte in cui lo faceva, esisteva sempre un motivo molto importante.

Entrarono in casa e Dave si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Nel camino un ciocco di legna molto grande bruciava lentamente mandando bagliori rossastri nella stanza. Chris non aveva acceso la luce e non sembrava intenzionato a farlo. Era in piedi con lo sguardo puntato sul fuoco senza dire nulla.

«Ascoltami,» iniziò il giovane, «voglio spiegarti.»

«Non c'è nulla da spiegare.» Chris si voltò verso di lui e la sua voce sembrò quella di sempre, pacata, tranquilla, tanto che Dave pensò di aver immaginato quello sguardo carico di dolore. «Non ti preoccupare. Capisco che tu abbia trovato un compagno: era ora. Verrà con te a San Francisco, immagino. Non ti preoccupare per Flash: lo terrò qui con me finché non ti sarai organizzato, o finché vorrai. Non pensare alla casa, non sono molti soldi e, forse, non sarebbe stata nemmeno all'altezza delle mie aspettative.

Ti auguro di essere molto felice: sei un bravo ragazzo e lo meriti. Mi perdonerai se mi farò vivo ogni tanto per farti sapere di Flash e di Lex, e sarai il benvenuto qui, quando vorrai venire a trovarci. Sappi poi che io per te ci sarò sempre … sempre, per qualunque cosa di cui tu possa avere bisogno.»

Sentiva il drago dilaniargli il cuore a unghiate, ma continuò come se nulla fosse: «Ovviamente, ti farò avere la tua parte di guadagno sulle vendite del libro, dovrai comunicarmi ...»

Lo stava chiudendo in un angolo del suo cuore. Dave si riscosse da quello stupore, lo guardò disperato, cominciando a parlare e sovrastando la sua voce: «Ora stai a sentire me, testardo che non sei altro!» Lo afferrò per il bavero tenendo il suo viso a pochi centimetri dal proprio. «Babe è mio fratello. Si chiama Robert, possibile che non mi ascolti mai quando ti racconto qualcosa? È venuto con sua moglie e il loro bimbo a trovarmi per passare le feste con me e, se vorrai, anche con te; te l'ho detto ieri sera.» Prese fiato. «Quando avrai finito di farti film assurdi in quella testa bacata, fammelo sapere.»

«Ma come può essere tuo _fratello_?» Reagì l'altro, spalancando gli occhi di pece.

«Perché è mulatto? Suo padre, _nostro_ padre, è nero come il carbone. Non è Dragon, il primo marito di mia madre, il Lord inglese che mi ha trasmesso i suoi _preziosi spermatozoi_ , la sua pelle candida, i suoi capelli biondi e i suoi occhi grigi, ma è quello che mi ha cresciuto, a cui devo _l'uomo_ che sono oggi.

Lui di cognome fa Barkley come mio fratello: Robert Barkley. Che io chiamo Babe come lui chiama me Dedy, sono soprannomi da bambini …» Sentì le mani di Chris salire a coprire le proprie dita che ancora tenevano stretto il colletto del suo giubbotto.

“ _Suo fratello!”_ Si disse Chris. “ _Come puoi essere così stupido! Ma, quando si tratta di Dave, sragioni.”_ Lo guardò e mai come in quel momento fu sicuro di qualcosa al mondo: amava quest'uomo, col cuore, col cervello, con le viscere, tanto da avere davvero _bisogno_ di lui.

«Lo so di essere vecchio per te. Dieci anni sono tanti.» Cominciò Chris con voce roca, come in un sussurro.

«Smetti di dire scemenze,» lo blandì il compagno che ormai conteneva a stento la ridda di sentimenti che gli si affollavano nel cuore, «e poi sono solo nove e mezzo,» lo contraddisse dolcemente polemico e l'altro lo strattonò un po' disperato.

«Comunque, prima di dirti qualunque altra cosa, devo farti un'importante confessione: se dopo non volessi più sentir parlare di me, capirei.» Ristette un attimo, senza lasciare le mani di David e senza slacciare il proprio sguardo dal suo. Il giovane ora era in attesa con gli occhi spalancati e senza respiro. «Devo dirtelo e spero che vorrai perdonarmi.

Un anno fa, ho fatto in modo che un vero agente di spettacolo si occupasse di Thomas, all'unico scopo di tenerlo lontano da te. Ho contattato Libermann: è questo il mio legame segreto con lui. Sono stato invadente, inopportuno, presuntuoso e supponente, lo so, ma, sul momento, mi è sembrata l'unica cosa giusta da fare.» Ecco, l'aveva detto. Aveva temuto quel momento per un anno intero, ma non poteva stringerlo tra le braccia paventando il giorno in cui avrebbe potuto scoprire la verità e odiarlo. Crollò il capo e lasciò andare le braccia lungo i fianchi.

David sorrise tra sé: quant'era trasparente l'uomo che aveva di fronte.

«So tutto da molto tempo» iniziò il giovane sollevandogli il mento con una mano, «me lo ha detto Thomas stesso, sperando che io perdonassi lui e non mi fidassi più di te.» Gli chiarì vedendo l'aria sorpresa nelle iridi di ossidiana. Afferrò le sue mani e le portò alle proprie labbra.

«Perché non mi hai detto nulla?» Chiese allora Chris ancora più incredulo.

«Perché non volevo metterti in imbarazzo: sapevo e so che, qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto e farai, sarà sempre per il mio bene. Ho _visto_ il dolore nei tuoi occhi il giorno in cui ti ho detto che lo avevo incontrato, ho _visto_ la paura che avevi per me, il timore che mi riducessi ancora come un fantasma per colpa sua, ma non potevi ancora sapere che ero guarito da lui, come si guarisce da una brutta malattia, e me lo ero già buttato alle spalle: è solo un ricordo, come tanti altri, nella mia vita.

E stasera ho _visto_ la tua determinazione a lasciarmi vivere con Babe, quando hai capito che gli voglio bene davvero e hai pensato che potesse essere un ottimo compagno per me. Ho _visto_ con quanta generosità mi avresti lasciato andare, se lui fosse stato la persona in grado farmi felice.»

Le mani di Christian fluirono sul viso pallido del proprio interlocutore.

«Io farei qualunque cosa per te, anche perderti, se questo significasse il tuo bene. Io non conosco il sentimento che provo per te, forse perché non l'ho mai provato prima per nessuno. Conosci la mia storia e sai che non mi interessava avere qualcuno con cui stare: avevo il mio cane, il mio cavallo e le mie macchine fotografiche. Non ho mai sofferto la solitudine ...» lo guardava in quei fantastici occhi d'argento liquido che ora riflettevano i bagliori del fuoco e non erano mai stati più belli, così pieni d'amore - era amore, ne era sicuro - amore per lui, «mai, finché non hai fatto irruzione nella mia vita come un uragano. E niente è più stato lo stesso.» Non resistette e se lo strinse al petto.

Dave restituì l'abbraccio con una felicità che non credeva di poter provare. Poi sollevò il viso verso quello del proprio uomo - dopo la dichiarazione che migliaia di persone avrebbero letto negli anni a venire, riteneva di poterlo considerare tale - e incontrò le sue labbra ruvide e forti.

Sentì il cuore fermarsi per poi ricominciare a battere all'impazzata.

Chris accarezzò piano le labbra di quell'uomo bellissimo con le proprie, era una follia, ma nulla lo aveva mai reso così consapevole del proprio corpo e dei propri autentici bisogni. Stringere a sé il suo fisico longilineo e flessuoso, incontrare le sue forme un po' spigolose di giovane maschio, gli ingenerava un piacevole calore nel petto, a lui quasi estraneo, che gli si diffondeva per tutto il corpo.

Si lasciò trascinare sul divano e continuò a baciarlo come se non ci fosse un domani, come se da quello dipendesse la propria stessa sopravvivenza. La morbidezza invitante della bocca di David gli provocò la necessità di conoscerla a fondo e la saccheggiò senza pietà e senza incontrare il minimo ostacolo, anzi: le sue labbra erano accoglienti e calde e la sua lingua lo stuzzicò abilmente, cercandolo e ritirandosi in un gioco erotico che lo coinvolse completamente.

Si staccarono solo quando i polmoni furono in debito di ossigeno e si guardarono per un lungo istante negli occhi, poi Chris, incapace di verbalizzare tanta voglia del proprio compagno, affogò il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e leccò il pomo d'Adamo irrequieto, la linea pura della gola, la piccola fossetta che formavano le clavicole e poi non resistette oltre: prese la pelle tra i denti e morse leggermente.

Inaspettatamente quell'atto di possesso lo eccitò ancora di più e lo obbligò a rilasciare un roco gemito di piacere.

«Mi stai facendo perdere la testa, vorrei mangiarti ...» gli sussurrò vicino alla pelle, provocando in Dave un brivido caldo lungo tutto il corpo.

Ma a quel punto il giovane si ribellò e, con un abile colpo di reni, invertì le posizioni.

«Vorresti mangiarmi … invece sarò io a mangiare te» rise tentando di sfilargli la maglia per sentire sotto le dita la pelle bollente di desiderio. Chris lo accontentò spogliandosi dell'indumento.

Non era preparato alle proprie stesse reazioni a contatto con la bocca calda dell'amante. Le sue labbra gli stavano facendo cose innominabili sulla pelle, seguite e precedute dalle dita e dai palmi che accarezzavano, stropicciavano, sfioravano impercettibilmente l'epidermide, facendolo impazzire ed eccitandolo oltre ogni umana sopportazione.

Il fotografo non era preparato all'esplosione di piacere erotico, denso come miele caldo, che iniziò a scorrere nelle sue vene, mentre Dave scivolava lentamente sul torace largo, sul ventre piatto e sensibilissimo, giù, giù, fino ad arrivare all'ombelico. Qui si fermò lambendo il piccolo avvallamento e sollevando gli occhi a incontrare quelli nerissimi e completamente dilatati.

Le mani del giovane aprirono la fibbia della cintura, fecero scorrere il bottone nell'asola e accompagnarono la lampo dei pantaloni di Christian fino alla fine: voleva sconvolgerlo, ammaliarlo, voleva che sentisse di non poter più fare a meno di lui, voleva fargli provare quante più sensazioni piacevoli e assuefacenti fosse possibile, quindi si concentrò completamente sul proprio uomo.

Abbassò un poco l'intimo insieme alla stoffa dura dei calzoni, liberandogli finalmente il sesso gloriosamente eccitato. Lo sfiorò delicatamente soffiandoci sopra il fiato bollente e il mondo per Chris perse sostanza, mentre Dave si cibava dei suoi gemiti incontrollati, dei suoi movimenti sconnessi, del suo stesso piacere.

Quando l'uomo riprese conoscenza lo guardò in quegli occhi liquidi come il mercurio; Dave sorrideva compiaciuto, ma non era preparato all'uragano che gli calò addosso: Chris non poteva permettere che il suo giovane amore restasse insoddisfatto, né la prima volta in cui stavano assieme, né mai.

 

«Tuo fratello si starà chiedendo se ti abbia ucciso» mugugnò il padrone di casa sulle sue labbra «forse sarebbe meglio tornare, fare le presentazioni e tutto il resto. Sarà già abbastanza perplesso riguardo alla mia sanità mentale, visto come mi sono comportato, e probabilmente penserà che io sia un vecchio pervertito che sta approfittando del suo bel fratellino.»

«Perché?» Rise David. «Veramente sono io che ho approfittato di te … almeno all'inizio.» Sghignazzò, poi si fece serio. «Babe è un ragazzo in gamba e l'unica cosa di cui si preoccupa è che io non soffra e che sia felice;» accarezzò con le lunghe dita i capelli serici e corvini dell'altro, fino a raggiungere la nuca, per poi effettuare un massaggio lento e sensuale, che ridusse Chris in una condizione di estatica immobilità.

«E tu _sei_ felice?» Ronzò quest'ultimo.

«Come mai nella mia vita» gli sussurrò David all'orecchio.

«È sicuramente così, ma lasciami fare le cose nell'ordine giusto.» Il fotografo riaprì gli occhi per affogare ancora in quello sguardo di mercurio. «Viviamo in simbiosi da oltre un anno: qualche ora in più o in meno non penso cambierà nulla tra noi, ti pare?»

«Va bene» capitolò l'altro cercando di sistemarsi per uscire di casa. «Sei sbocciato in ritardo» lo canzonò e divertito lo baciò lasciando vagare la lingua nella sua bocca, sfiorando i denti che si aprirono per dargli ancora libero accesso al palato e alla lingua, producendosi in una carezza sensuale e dolcissima.

«Vedi? È come andare in bicicletta: non ci si dimentica dei fondamentali» lo prese ancora in giro bonariamente Dave.

«Mhh» mugugnò l'altro socchiudendo appena gli occhi.

Il giovane rise sul suo pomo d'Adamo e la cosa lo rese sensibile e irrequieto.

«Basta!» Si allontanò di qualche centimetro da quel demone tentatore. «Andiamo da tuo fratello, adesso.»

«E poi? Posso tornare qui con te, stanotte?» Sussurrò Dave.

« Vedremo …» rise Chris.

«Lex viene con noi, vero?» Chiese il giovane accarezzando per bene il cagnone che era stato in un angolo tranquillo fino a un attimo prima.

«E tuo fratello? E tua cognata? Sei sicuro che apprezzino?» Chris era talmente preoccupato di dar loro una buona impressione di sé, che non riusciva a non stare in ansia per qualsiasi insignificante dettaglio.

«Saranno contenti di conoscere anche lui, sta tranquillo.»

 

Fecero salire Lex sui sedili posteriori della Mustang e ripercorsero la strada in senso inverso.

«Davvero hai dato l'anticipo per una casa vicino a San Francisco?» Ricominciò a cicalecciare Dave mentre guidava.

«Certo, non lo avrei detto se non fosse così» mugignò l'altro ruvido e nervoso. Lo preoccupava il giudizio del fratello di David: sarebbe stato il suo biglietto da visita nei confronti dei genitori e sapeva quanto il suo ragazzo - gli riusciva davvero strano pensarlo in quei termini - tenesse a loro. Poi si rese conto di essere stato irragionevolmente brusco con lui così si volse e gli disse: «Rallenta.»

«Che succede?» Chiese il giornalista inchiodando. «Hai cambiato idea?»

«Meno male che non c'è nessuno per strada» sbuffò Chris «ti ho chiesto solo di rallentare, non di bloccarti.» Ripartirono a velocità moderata. «Volevo dirti che farei qualunque cosa per te, qualunque. E non è un modo di dire. Se poter stare con te vuol dire trasferirmi a San Fancisco, allora ben venga San Francisco: io voglio che tu sia felice, che ti senta realizzato, appagato, completo e sappi che meglio stai tu, meglio sto io. Vorrei prendermi cura di te, avere il diritto di preoccuparmi per te, fare in modo che tu sia sempre contento … svegliarti la mattina ed essere l'ultima cosa che vedi la sera, prima di addormentarti: occuparmi di te.»

Dave era finalmente rimasto senza parole. Guidava in silenzio e con attenzione, senza scollare gli occhi dalla strada.

“ _Che dichiarazione …”_ Pensò. “ _E meno male che parla poco! Ma quando parla ...”_

Inghiottì a vuoto e, allorché fu sicuro che il tono della propria voce fosse fermo, si voltò verso Chris con gli occhi lucidissimi. «Ti amo anch'io, se era questo che volevi dire.»

Il cane nero grande e grosso diede un «Woff!» di approvazione.

 

Dopo poco furono a casa Dragon. Entrarono e fecero impacciatissime presentazioni con Robert, che apprezzò comunque la presenza di Lex; poi arrivò Sandra con il bambino e il clima si distese, come per magia.

«Chi tiene questo cucciolo mentre io preparo il biberon?» Domandò la ragazza rivolgendo il proprio sguardo a 360 gradi.

Babe allora si rivolse al più grande: «Lo prendi tu, Chris? Mi dicono che ci sai fare con i bambini.»

«Forse con quelli un po' più cresciuti,» si schermì e, contemporaneamente, ringraziò tutti gli dei che conosceva, guardando impacciato la mamma sorridente, «dimmi cosa devo fare» e seguì le indicazioni di Sandra.

Al era molto più piccolo di Titty e l'uomo lo guardò come fosse un oggetto prezioso. Passando dalle morbide braccia della donna a quelle forti di Chris, il bimbo emise un pigolio poco convinto. Il cane, udendo il vagito, iniziò a girare nervoso intorno al padrone, ma poi l'uomo strinse a sé il fagottino con sicurezza e il piccolo si tranquillizzò.

«Abbiamo trovato un baby-sitter coi fiocchi» squillò Sandra allontanandosi verso la cucina «vieni cucciolone, vieni con me» si rivolse poi a Lex scortandolo in cucina per dargli una ciotola d'acqua pulita e un pezzo di pane.

«Non viziarlo» l'avvertì Chris con un sorriso, poi si rivolse a Robert. «Ti somiglia molto, ma ha anche qualcosa di Sandra.»

L'interpellato lo gratificò di una pacca leggera su una spalla. «E avrà gli occhi di Dedy, ne sono sicuro.»

Il ghiaccio era rotto: il resto della serata trascorse sereno. Cenarono insieme parlando del più e del meno, mangiando quello che Dave aveva cucinato nel pomeriggio, lasciando che il cane nero vegliasse il sonno del bambino, addormentatosi subito dopo la pappa.

«Penso che sarete stanchi per il viaggio,» cominciò Chris guardando l'orologio: erano le dieci passate, «io toglierei il disturbo, se siete d'accordo.» Si alzò dal proprio posto e non notò l'occhiata di Robert al fratello, ma udì parzialmente il sussurro.

«Vai con lui, ci vediamo domani e ...» ma l'ultima parte della frase gli fu incomprensibile.

Dave rispose qualcosa di confuso, baciò la cognata, strinse il fratello in un abbraccio da piovra e poi si infilò il giubbotto, Chris accolse la calda stretta di mano di Robert e si chinò a ricevere i due baci sulle guance che la minuta mammina volle dargli, identici a quelli appena elargiti al cognato.

Uscirono nell'aria gelida della notte e David gli lanciò le chiavi dell'auto. «Guidi tu? Io sono stanco, non ne ho voglia.»

L'altro afferrò le chiavi al volo e si sedette al posto di guida senza fiatare. Si sentiva un po' in imbarazzo ed era insicuro sul reale andamento della serata. A lui sembrava fosse stata buona, ma non voleva illudersi. Lex si infilò nuovamente sul sedile posteriore, appoggiando subito il muso vicino al poggiatesta di Dave che gli fece qualche coccola in silenzio.

Erano a metà strada e non avevano ancora spiccicato una parola.

«La vuoi smettere di rimuginare? Lo sento da qui il tuo cervello che macina» lo redarguì Dave rifilandogli un pugno sulla spalla.

«Davvero si sente?» Si voltò l'altro con un sorriso tirato.

«Davvero» ripeté il giovane «cosa succede adesso? Cosa non ti torna? Abbiamo passato una bella serata, sei il preferito di Al - e di questo sono un po' geloso - e sei simpatico sia a Babe che a Sandra. Cosa volevi di più?»

Chris restò in silenzio, concentrato apparentemente sulla guida ancora per un po', poi si voltò verso il compagno e gli chiese a bruciapelo: «Cosa vi siete detti prima che partissimo?»

«Ah, ecco perché sei così nervoso» rise apertamente «mi ha detto di venire via con te.»

«Quello l'ho sentito, e poi?» L'uomo era visibilmente teso.

«Vuoi sapere troppe cose ...» sospirò David con l'espressione più malandrina che gli avesse mai visto negli occhi luccicanti, «mi ha chiesto se l'abbiamo fatto … e io gli ho risposto ancora no, ma che speravo di metterci rimedio questa notte.» Percepì fisicamente il rilassarsi dell'altro: era come se l'elettricità palpabile, nell'abitacolo dell'auto, si fosse finalmente dissolta. Lo sentì emettere un lungo sospiro e poi respirare regolarmente. «Va meglio?» gli chiese.

Il fotografo non rispose, stava svoltando nel viale di accesso alla propria casa.

Quando l'auto si fermò, Dave si ritrovò schiacciato sul sedile con la bocca di Chris sulla propria. «Meglio» rispose subito dopo quest'ultimo «ma non provare a dirmi che sei stanco» ruggì piano al suo orecchio dopo averlo baciato un'altra volta.

La risata bassa di Dave risalì la sua gola come un fiotto di lava caldissima.

«Andiamo _a casa_.»

Lex approvò con un basso «Woff!»


	14. 14. Un'azione vale mille parole

_Vivevano insieme a San Francisco da ormai due anni. La casa era splendida e il parco che la circondava era quanto di più adatto alle esigenze di due cavalli, un cane, amici, parenti e bambini: il meglio che potessero desiderare._

_Il lavoro di entrambi procedeva spedito e tranquillo, ogni tanto un viaggio qua e là per il mondo, ma nulla più che pochi giorni, sia per l'uno che per l'altro._

_In quell'ultima settimana, per il Ringraziamento, avevano avuto ospiti i genitori di Dave, il vecchio Taddeus, Robert con Sandra e Al, Michelle e James - che si erano sposati, non appena lei aveva ottenuto il divorzio - con Titty e la piccola Lily di due mesi appena._

_La loro casa era stata invasa, come succedeva spesso per ricorrenze e fine settimana, da tutte quelle persone amate e loro due avevano avuto appena il tempo di salutarsi al mattino._

_Erano state bellissime giornate, piene di affetto, regali, baci appiccicosi di cioccolata, pasti preparati e consumati insieme, piccoli bisticci e giochi, sia nel parco che in casa._

_Lex era diventato la star dei più piccoli e aveva dimostrato la pazienza di un santo._

_Erano partiti tutti, la casa era nuovamente tranquilla e il grosso cane si godeva la solitudine sul tappeto davanti al camino, come al suo solito._

_Dave e Chris, dopo una cena veloce, si erano ritirati nella loro stanza. Pigri, si erano finalmente sdraiati sul loro letto e, un bacio dopo l'altro, si erano persi, adorati, accarezzati e amati con una tranquillità e una lentezza che avevano amplificato i loro sentimenti, i loro movimenti, le loro sensazioni._

 

«Perché non sei venuto insieme a me?» Domandò il più giovane appena ripresosi dall'orgasmo, notando che il compagno non aveva dato sfogo alla propria eccitazione.

L'uomo lo accarezzò con lo sguardo, poi rispose «Perché così posso darti ancora piacere e godere di guardarti godere. Sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto,» si chinò a baciarlo sulla bocca, «sei il piacere più grande che io possa provare,» gli sussurrò sulle labbra. Poi ricominciò a muoversi dentro di lui - attento a sfiorare sempre quel punto che sapeva dargli piacere - a baciarlo, a toccarlo, a eccitarlo e Dave perse la testa ancora e ancora, farfugliando parole senza senso fino a sciogliersi in un urlo, pronunciando il nome del proprio uomo che, solo allora, si arrese al proprio orgasmo.

 

Chris era sdraiato sulla schiena e David gli si era accoccolato accanto, con la guancia appoggiata sul petto ampio, all'altezza del cuore, beandosi di ascoltare quel battito lento e forte.

«Era destino» gli sussurrò sulla pelle.

«Che cosa?» Domandò l'altro.

«Che stessimo insieme» gli sfiorò piano con le labbra il tatuaggio del drago sullo sterno.

«Sì, pazzo» rise piano il compagno, facendolo rotolare supino e andando a baciare il reciproco tatuaggio del cavallo «sarebbe bastato tanto così e ci avresti lasciato la pelle.» Sussurrò poi serio pensando a quando Dave, per farsi quel disegno sul petto, si era preso un'infezione con i fiocchi. «Se ora ti vedesse Wolf, mi farebbe i complimenti per l'ottimo lavoro.» Gli addentò la carne bianchissima del fianco, appena sotto le costole flottanti.

«Cosa vuoi dire? Che sono grasso?» Ridacchiò il più giovane.

«No, che sei morbido» ronzò Chris, facendogli il solletico.

Dopo quella brutta esperienza lo marcava stretto, controllava sempre che mangiasse a sufficienza e con regolarità, e Dave aveva acquistato una forma un po' meno spigolosa e decisamente più sana.

«Ti voglio» gli rantolò in un orecchio, dopo avergli spostato i lunghi capelli chiarissimi «ti voglio dentro di me, ti voglio in tutti i modi possibili, ti voglio sempre, in ogni momento. Questa settimana è stata bellissima, ma sono contento che siamo nuovamente soli, noi e basta … senti il silenzio, senti che meraviglia» e gli leccò voglioso il collo dalla pelle bianchissima.

«Devo darti una cosa» lo interruppe Dave sorridendo «il nostro regalo per il Ringraziamento: in tutto quel marasma, ho preferito aspettare.»

«Anche io devo darti qualcosa, ma … prima tu» si ricompose il fotografo: se il suo uomo pallido voleva parlare … ci sarebbe stato ancora tempo, dopo, per fare l'amore.

«Sì, prima io, lo sai che sono prepotente» ghignò il giovane, poi si allungò, languido, verso il comodino, approfittando per offrire un'immagine del proprio corpo longilineo al compagno che, attratto irrimediabilmente, lasciò vagare le dita forti sul suo torace. «Ecco» teneva in mano una scatolina nera rettangolare. «Ho pensato che forse ...»

Non finì la frase e aprì il cofanetto che conteneva due fascette d'oro bianco identiche, solo una un po' più grande dell'altra. Erano due cerchietti perfetti di metallo prezioso con un solo ghirigoro tracciato sulla superficie lucida, senza soluzione di continuità.

Il fotografo rimase in silenzio.

«Non ti piacciono, o forse non vuoi portare un anello ...» ipotizzò l'altro in imbarazzo di fronte al suo temporeggiare.

«Sono bellissimi» sussurrò rapito Chris prendendo il più grande e osservandolo bene. Dentro c'era inciso “Dave per sempre”. Lo infilò al proprio anulare sinistro. Poi prese l'altro anello al cui interno la scritta recitava “Chris per sempre”, lo baciò e lo infilò al dito del compagno. Quindi si allungò verso il proprio comodino e ne estrasse un piccolo plico di fogli.

«Anch'io ho qualcosa per noi: sono i documenti per chiedere la licenza di matrimonio. Qui a San Francisco ci possiamo sposare come le altre coppie. E pensavo che tu … chissà ... vuoi che ci sposiamo?» Gli chiese guardandolo fisso negli occhi spalancati.

Per diversi secondi, David sembrò paralizzato, bloccato con la bocca semiaperta.

Poi fu come sbloccare una pellicola rovinata. «Licenza? ... matrimonio?» Chiese sbalordito. «Tu … noi … ma non ...»

«E se resettassi il sistema e ti facessi uscire una frase di senso compiuto?» Gli propose Chris con un sorriso «sei un giornalista, perbacco, se non sai usarle tu le parole …» poi continuò più serio «non sarà certo un pezzo di carta a cambiare le cose tra noi, ma … per me sarebbe importante.»

Dave era felice, non per il matrimonio in sé, ma per il sentimento che scaturiva dal pensiero di Chris, parallelo in qualche modo al suo, per quel senso di appartenenza e la voglia di renderlo palese anche agli altri, con una cerimonia, con un anello.

Provò nuovamente a parlare, ma l'entusiasmo era grande e gli impediva di verbalizzare le emozioni, così decise di usare i gesti e fare l'amore con il proprio uomo, e prenderlo in tutti i modi in cui avrebbe voluto darsi e donargli se stesso in tutti i modi in cui lui lo avrebbe voluto, perché, come dice il proverbio? _Un'azione vale mille parole._


End file.
